The Princess and me
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Danny is about to get a little help in his ghost hunting activities. By the Princess of the Ghost Zone no less! But what secrets is she keeping from him and will she ever have the courage to tell him the truth?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

In the heart of the Ghost Zone there was an enormous palace. It was surround by villages and lush nature. The palace was made up of the most valuable material around. Inside there was no one that was not busy. Children where laughing and playing. Knights were jousting and fighting. Falconers were training their falcons. In the tallest tower in the highest room over looking the courtyard was the bedroom of Princess Danielle Fantana.

Her room was pretty much that of a medieval time meets today teen. She had a queen-sized bed. A chestnut wardrobe with gold handles. A crystal chandler. A vanity. Her walls were covered with poster of ghost bands and different types of horses. On one wall she had a gold mirror that was incrusted with jewels. Her CD player was playing her favorite song by the ghost band The Scream Girls. Her laptop was lying open to a chat room.

Lying on the bed was Danielle. Her waist length snow-white hair cascaded down her silk sheets. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed. She wore a long silk white dress with a silver brooch pin to the collar and her waist. On a thin string held a silver stone in the center of her forehead.

Her electric green eyes surveyed the room. Like most teenagers it was a total mess. Clothes, magazines, CD & DVDs were spewed everywhere among other things. Normal things. She gave a quite sigh and closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes opened and glowed a light green tint. All of sudden everything in the room began to move and put its self away. In a matter of minutes the room was clean. She smiled a satisfied smile. She then went to look at herself in the mirror that she didn't notice that her door opened and a red head lady came in.

"Danielle? Danielle?" she said over the blaring stereo that didn't get her attention so she touches her shoulder.

"Ahh!" screamed a startled Danielle as the emerald glass vase with the wild flowers exploded.

"Lady Gwendolyn! Don't do that! Now look at the mess you made me make! And I just cleaned it too!" pouted Danielle

The young women crossed her arms and said very sternly. "Now don't go blaming me for that. You should have more control over your powers. And you where supposed to clean with your two hands not let you telekinesis do it for you."

"Two things Gwen. 1. What point of _having _telekinesis if I can't use it? 2. I can't control my ability to spontaneous combust things! That why its called _spontaneous combustion." Snipped Danielle _

"Watch your tongue, Princess! You are the heir to the throne of Phantom Palace which kingdom includes one third of the Ghost Zone! You know as a princess you must mas...." Lectured Gwendolyn before Danielle cut her off

"Must be master several arts and possessed many qualities and attributes to be a good ruler. I know I know! I been groomed my whole life for this! But I really wish I could be a regular teenager!! I mean I'm 14! Not 28! I don't have to act like an adult yet! A Lady yes but not Queen!" she rubbed her temples and let out an excreted sigh.

"Come lets go join the others downstairs." Said the Lady in waiting to her young charge.

"Ok just let me fix my lipstick." She said as she went to her vanity and picked up a gold tube with a heart engraved on it. With the initials DF. This was a special lipstick. She called her Possession Lipstick. If she kissed you, you have to do what she asked for 12 hours.

The two ladies left and went down the long stone spiral staircase and then went down a long hallway past the portrait map of all of Ghost Zone. As the rounded a corridor two dogs and two cats came bounding right at them. There was one white cat and dog and the other two were black.

"Demon, Angel! Why are you not with your master Kal?" asked Gwendolyn to the dog

"Because your husband sent them to you so he could polish his sword and armor." Respond Danielle as she play with her cats Light and Dark.

"How do you know that?" question Gwendolyn

"Easy I read their minds! I know it not always polite to easy drop in someone's mind. But it might prove useful some day!"

"Honestly Princess. You have all the regular powers of a ghost plus these extras. Telekinesis's, Spontaneous Combustion, _Telepathy (_she can read people's mind by looking them in the eye). Not to mention your lipstick. Now come along we must check on your sister."

They descended the grand staircase and they could hear what sound like Mozart's _the magic flute _being played by a whole sympathy. But it really was her sister Gabriella using her psychokinetic powers to play a piano, cello, violin, harp, clarinet, flute, and a trumpet all at the same time. She was just finished and was trying to decided weather or not to play her own piece or go and play Beethoven's Fifth's Sympathy.

"Brava!! Gabby! We most appreciate the sounds of music. Come here and give you sister a hug!" said Danielle in a velvet voice with her eyes opened wide.

Her 12-year-old sister ran to laughing. "Danielle! Was I really that good?" asked the raven-haired loveliness.

"You were fantastic! But what's with the Goth girl look? Black and purple don't mix well on you. You should try dark greens." Questioned her older sister

She was shocked at her sister appearances. Her sister normal long loose black hair was in pigtails. She still wore her gold ring around her forehead with a dark green stone. In her ears were dangling bat earrings. She wore a leather chocker with a large black stone. She also wore a black leather tube top. Mid drift showing. And a very very short mini skirt. There were spider webs tights and sleeves. And ankle boots. She wore purple gloves as well as heavy purple make up!

"Princess Gabriella! You look like a slut. You look so degrading! Were is your lady in waiting, my sister?" asked a deeply concerned Lady Gwendolyn to the little princess.

"Relax Gwenie! Lady Ella just went to the kitchen to get you and me guys some hot chocolate. Geeze Louise! Don't throw a hissy fit!" said an extremely annoyed Gabby.

"Gabby watches the tongue! You know mom would not approve of the way you just spoke." Said Danielle as she stroke Light, her kitten.

"Sorry sis, I will change my clothes right away and I'm sorry Gwen." Said Gabby in a very apologizing voice. She picks up Dark and pictured in her mind her normal dress. And instantly changed to a charming long silk green gown with gold wings.

"I don't mind you changing your look. Gabby dear but you should look presentable. You are trying to represent the whole kingdom, the _entire Ghost Zone!"_ spoke a sweet bell like voice. In a stunning blue dress with long chocolate hair and periwinkle eyes was Lady Eleanor. She was Gabby's lady in waiting and Gwen's sister.

Gwen and Ella looked almost exactly alike. Both had waist length hair pulled back in a ponytail held in place by three gold ties. They both had blue almond shape eyes that tilt. Rosy cheeks and natural rose red lips and thin arched eyebrows. The only different were that Gwen was a red head about 5'7 and wore lilac and Ella was 5'4 with brown hair who wore blue. The even married brothers, Kal, and Hector Canmore. Kal was Captain of the guard and Hector was Royal Huntsman and second in command.

As they snacked on cinnamon buns and coco they heard the familiar fanfare of the band. The King and the Queen had returned!

"MOM! DADDY!" Squealed Gabby as she drops her cup on the floor. She raced to the window. Danielle hurried over too. Their parents had been gone a long time. Owning all of the Ghost Zone was one thing, controlling it was something else in entirely!

"Their home! Race you to the courtyard! Loser does the other homework for a week!" betted Danielle

"DEAL READY, SET, GO!" screamed Gabby as they raced down to their parents.

They both made outside at the same time. And they hurried toward their parents with Gwen and Ella close behind. Finally after searching a long time they spotted them. King Othello and Queen Desdemona. They were riding two white stallions. On the Queen's right was a tall man of about 6'2 with short black hair and a goatee. He had a long blue cape a red and gold tunic with leather gloves and boots. He had his left hold the rein of the horse while he carried his sword in the other. He was Kal. The man with the long blonde hair who was 6'1 was dress in green who sword was also drawn was his brother Hector.

"All Hail King Othello! And his wife Queen Desdemona! For the quest to the Real World has been a success!" Proclaimed the brothers in unison.

Everyone bowed after they hailed their king. He held his out and said "Rise, my people I only right now wish to see my daughters faces. Where are they?" commanded Othello

"Here they are my Lord. They impatiently awaited your return." Said the Ladies. They hurried off to their husbands.

King Othello dismounts and hugged his precious daughter.

He was just as they remembered him. 7 feet tall with long black hair in two braid pigtails a gold ring on his head with jewels. He wore a long white cape with a white suit with a blue swirls on it with his crest.

Their mother Queen Desdemona got down from her horse and kissed her daughters. "Gabriella! Daniellela! It's so good to see you again my dears."

The Queen didn't look any different either. Her waist length curly white hair off set her sky blue eyes. Her petite frame was hidden by her long dark purple dress and lavender cape. She wore the same crown as her husband and had the same crest on her ring. It was known only to the immediate family and the Ladies plus their husbands that the queen was human!

The King had found his Queen in a small town in Illinois and brought her here to live. He had made her immortal and gave her the power to heal herself and other ghost.

At dinner that night the family discussed things that had been happening. How her family had been trying unsuccessfully to control the renegade ghost problem.

"And now Walker is causing more problems at his jail that usual." King Othello said disgusted

"Something has to be done about these rebellious ghost. I think it's high time they are reminded they have to obey the royal family." Queen Desdemona said finishing her food.

"How are you going to do that Mother?" Gabby questioned. She secretly hoped that it meant she could leave the ghost zone for the first time.

"We've decided its time for your sister to go on her Quest. By the way were is Daniellela?" asked her mother.

Currently the Princess was with her favorite unicorn Acornia. The unicorn was scheduled to give birth in a few weeks and Danielle wanted to be there for her.

"There now girl. It will be all right. Soon you'll give birth to a healthy stallion." Danielle calmly told her.

"Yo Sis Dad and Mom want to see you. Hurry up already. You're going to want hear what they have to say." Gabby told her.

A little while later she was with her parents protesting the whole thing. "Me on the Quest? But it's to soon. Besides who would go with me and were would I live?"

"Don't be such a halfa. Your Lady Gwendolyn will go with you along with Sir Kal. They will be your how do you say it? Oh yeah "guardians." Besides its not like you don't have a goal for your Quest like I did." Her father told her.

Desdemona showed her eldest daughter a picture of Danny Phantom. "He's the ghost boy that we've been keeping an eye on. It will be your mission to find out everything about him. I know you have a full section of your web page dedicated to him." She said

"Mother! My web sight isn't any of your concern. Alright I'll go to Amity Park but that doesn't mean I'll like it!"

Stomping into her room she slammed the door closed and began to pack. Turning to her full-length mirror she chanted. "Elaine, Elaine, Elaine, I need you now." Immediately a ghost who had dragonfly wings on her back and short blue hair with gray eyes appeared. "Hi Princess what are you packing for?"

"I begin my Quest tomorrow. You know when a member of the royal family leaves and explores the Mortal World for a year. I was hoping you would come with me." Danielle said.

"Not this way I can't. But tell you what your highness I'll go with you in your compact mirror. Good luck in the real world. Hope you get a boyfriend." Elaine told her before disappearing.

The next day after a tearful good-bye she left the palace and moved with Lady Gwendolyn and Sir Kal to an empty house three blocks from Danny's. She showed them a new trick she learned. Concentrating she could change her looks to that of a raven haired blue eyed girl in a magenta t-shirt with two inches of her mid drift showing, a matching mini skirt, knee high white boots and earring and a necklace that had her family crest on it. "See when I want to look human this is my disguise. If I want to go ghost all I have to say is Going Phantsma!" A purple ring went over changing her into a matching outfit of Danny's except hers had a skirt and pants. "Call me Danielle Phantasma! Although my human last name is Fantana. Come on lets go to school."


	2. First day jitters

First day jitters

"See you later, guys. I have to get to the Spirit Club meeting. Try to stay awake, Danny! You look so tired you could drop dead on the floor and sink into the ground." Said Jazz as she went to park the emerald green Taros.

"She's right Danny. You do look terrible! You're never going to get your grades up in time for mid-terms." Said Tucker as he tried to get the latest scores of a new game called Tales of Dreamers Challenges to pop up on his PDA.

Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed. She put her arm on Danny's back and said reassuringly " Danny I know its hasn't been easy on you with all the late night ghost hunting, but if you flunk the mid terms Friday only two things are going to happen. 1. Your parents are going to ground you for life and 2. Mr. Lancer not going to give you a chance to do better. Do you want to have to repeat ninth grade again? Well do you? Danny. Danny? DANNY!!!!" she said as she shook him to since he had fallen asleep standing up. Sam was extremely angry with this.

"Huh, what Sam Stop! I'm awake. I can't believe its almost time to take the mid term exams. I'm so not prepared!" he said as he held his head between his hands and violently shook it.

"You haven't study?! Danny this is going to cost us 75 of grade for the whole year! Our futures are on the line and you haven't **_STUDY????? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" spat Tuck_**

"Tuck you know its not easy! Between school, chores, meals, ghost hunting, homework. I barely have time to brush my teeth and sleep let alone study!!!" Danny said with his arms flaying

"Well I thought Jazz was helping you. What about those tapes and CDs you are supposed to listen to in your sleep? Are those helping?" inquiry Sam

"Not really! I've been only getting like three hours slumber this past weekend. Walker 's jailbirds flew the coop and guess who had to round them up? ME!!!" Sighing sadly, "I really wish I had someone to help me with the ghost hunting. Someone like me. But lets face facts the only other halfa is Vald Plasmius

And he wants my mom to be his and my dad six feet under pushing up daisies!" laughing half heartily

"Well cheerfulness up Danny, things is bound to get better." Said Sam

"I don't mean to rupture you bubble Sam but how?" he said staring at his dirty old sneaks

"Guys, looks at that!" shout Tuck as he point to the street as a brand new silver Mercedes pulled up.

Danny raised his head and dropped his books and let his mouth hang open. Out of the car stepped a beautiful girl surrounded by a unique aura. She was the most beautiful thing he had every laid eyes on. She was hotter than Paulina!

She had curves in all the right places and her complexion was flawless. Her hair was soft as silk and smooth as satin. She had a very warm smile and you could tell this girl was sweet like sugar and nice as spices.

Their eyes locked on each other for a few minutes before she wave good-bye to who ever were in the car. She then disappeared into the crowd and Danny was left staring at the spot where she had been two sec ago.

"Danny, Danny, DANNY!!!!! Come on we got to get to our lockers and get to homeroom! Lets go!!" said Tucker as they scrambled to the door.

They left but all Danny could think about was that girl. For some reason his heart was beating faster and he felt tremendously happy?

At the office Danielle was trying to keep her cool. She knocked on the door. When no one answered after 5 minutes she walked in.

The secretary was a red head wearing a yellow top and a black skirt. She was trying to solve a rubix cube and talk French into the head set. The name on the plate was Carrie Danta

" Excuse me, Ms. Danta? Ms. Danta?" she said impatience in her voice

She was getting annoyed. The water in the fish tank behind the desk began to bubble and the glass began to crack. When she failed yet again to get the lady attention the tank exploded!

"Oh My god! Mr. Lancer going to kill me if those fish die! They came all the way from the Caribbean!" screamed a panicked Ms. Danta as she began to clean the mess up. Danielle knowing it was her fault ran and got a bucket of water and put the fish into.

"Thanks, Sorry I didn't notice you before. My mind just not here today." Apologized Ms. Danta

"Its understandable. I be a bit distracted if my boyfriend was busy studying in Paris too." Said Danielle

"How you know that?" asked the secretary dazed

"I know French and many other languages for that matter. And there was the e-mail letter and picture pointing to a photo of a tall scarlet head boy with sea green eyes in front of the Effile Tower on your desk Written the corner was "To my dearest Cherie with all my love till we can be together in the city of undying love again Jericho Destine."

"Yes, it can be painful to so far apart. It feels like we're worlds apart not miles. So what to you need? It would help if I had your name." Asked Ms. Danta

"My name is Danielle, Danielle Fantana. I'm new. Just transferred in. I need a scheduled and I also need to know where my locker is. So can you help me?" she explained

"Here you go better hurry class starts in ten minutes Have a nice day!" as she got back to work. 

Danielle hurried down the hall. She was taken in the sights and sounds for first time. She was very jumpy being around real people. The only human she been around was her mom. But her mom was a grown up and these, these were teenagers. Also her telepathy was giving her a hard time. She kept making eye contact with people and then she tried to close her eyes.

That was a blunder. She ran smack dab into Danny and the fell on top one another their books and stuff went flying.

"I'm so sorry! Let me get those for you." Said Danny as he quickly gathered things up.

"No it's my fault! I should've watch were I was going" apologized Danielle

They both reached for the same book at the same time and their hands touched. They looked into the other 's blue eyes and blush so hard they looked like rubies. This was the first time each halfa had met. Danny didn't know it but he was looking a natural born halfa!

"Thanks. I'm usually not this klutzy! I guess I'm just nervous. Its is my first day of school." Said the attractive girl in her musical voice.

"Its perfectly understandable. Hey I get nerves to if I was new too in school. Need some help getting your locker open?" chuckled Danny apprehensively

She smiled at him and said sweetly "Yes, that be nice. And it really is my _first day_ in school. I've never been in a school of any kind before. The greatest scholars and thinkers in the world have taught me before." She got things settle in her locker.

"Wait a minute, you never been in school ever? You been home school? Now that's cool! Just think you can goof off all time and snack all day and have fun. You got it made why in the world would you give all that up to came to Casper High?" said Tucker as he fantasized what being home school be like. He and Sam had just appeared.

"Sorry but home school is no walk in the park! I'd have homework everyday and it took me four hours to complete. I need to do a lot of extra credit. Plus there were my other lessons. But anyway I've been yakking away and I don't even know your names so what are they and could you help me understand this schedule?" asked Danielle

"I'm Danny Fenton, this is Tucker Foley and Sam Madison and you are?" asked Danny He was most eager to find out what this girl name was and anything else.

"Name is Danielle, Danielle Fantana. It a real pleasure to meet you all." She said as she did a swift crusty

A warning bell went off signaling that they only had a minute to get to class.

"We better jam! We can't be late for Mr. Lancer 's class again!" said Sam as she cut and run followed by Tuck

Danny took a quick peek at Danielle 's schedule and was surprised. "You and I have all the same class. Just follow me. As the just barely made into Mr. Lancer 'class

Danny quickly took his seat and opened his English book. Just then Mr. Lancer came in. He was yet again reading a book that he hoped would help him "Talk the Lingo of Teens"

"Ok class listens up! Before we finish studying Great play writers of the ages I like to introduce our new student Danielle Fantana! I hope you little ingrates will treat her with more respect then you give me. Now would you like to tell us a little about yourself, because you have five minutes starting now?

She stared at Danny and the other kids. She then said in a terrified voice and confident look in her eyes. " My name is Danielle Fantana. I have a little sister named Gabby. My parents you could say are involved with politics. I'm living currently at 2015 Sprite Lane with my guardians the Canmores. I hope to make some friends and enjoy my time here at Casper High thank you."

As she took her seat she could feel the kids eyes burning a hole in her. Boys were looking at her hoping for a date and girls were looking to see if she was competition. She felt like a freak. But when she looked into Danny reassuring sky-blue eyes she felt fine. She surprised everyone with her superior intelligence and the day went fine till lunch.

She was looking over the cafeteria trying to find a place to sit. She spotted Danny and his friends. "Ok if I really want to make friend with these guys I've got to try and be a friend. Be myself. I can do this." She thought in her head. Smiling she walk over to the gang. Each was eating different things. Danny was eating chicken nuggets and tatter tots with a diet soda, Tucker was eating sloppy Joes and chips with a Dr. Pepper and Sam was having celery carrots and peas with water. "Danielle you are absolutely welcome to sit with us." Said Sam.

"Thanks you very much. I've enjoyed the morning very much. English, Math, Biology, History, Gym. It all very excellent." She remarked as she ate her lunch.

"What I want to know is how you got so smart! And how much cash you got. I mean if your parents are able to own a Mercedes you must be rolling in the dough!" exclaimed Tucker.

"I told you I was very well tutor and I've read a lot of books. As for my family assets that none of your beeswax, Tucker!" she shot him a mean look.

"What kind of food is that I never seen that on the cafeteria menu. Sam you didn't alter it again? Not after last time!!" exclaimed Danny

"No I didn't," she said as she grab Danny by the scruff of his shirt and hissed in his ear. "Nay on the ghost stuff!"

"Excuse me I brought my own lunch. Pouched quail eggs, roast chestnut and pheasant. It is what I normally have for lunch at home. Danny I think I can help you." She said to him as she ate her pheasant.

"Help me what?" he said mystified

"Ace the exams! Come by my house today after school and we can cram for two hours then we can all go to the mall. It will be entertaining." She said as she sipped her cranberry juice

"That would be grea…." He said as a puff of blue smoke came out his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth and Sam and Tuck knew what that sign meant all to well. A ghost was a foot. They were all so busy with Danny that the fail to see a sliver of lavender smokes come out of Danielle mouth. She quick got up and wept her face and said, "I got to go to the bathroom guys! See you in Language class!" Both she and Danny went to the bathroom and went to ghost mode. They zoomed off to the storage room where they find no else but that idiotic Box Ghost throwing boxes everywhere.

"I'm the Box Ghost! I will make you all tremble at the weight of." He stopped to look at the box he was floating "Ah yes! I will recycle you all by using your own recycle bins against you! Beware!" said the annoying urchin.

"No not you again! José you must be the most annoying ghost every as well as the most lame! What kind of ghost has power over boxes! You are such a dork!" said Danny as he flared off an ectoplasms energy blast knocking off two of the giant bins.

This only annoyed the Box Ghost. He summoned every box in the room and hurtle them at the ghost boy. Danny used his newly acquired shield but it was being obliterate as he got hammered "I will not be trapped again in you circle tube of doom again!" he laugh manically

"IT CALLED A THREMOS YOU DOLT!" Screamed Danny, as he was about to plunder by huge boxes. The box plummeted towards him. He closed his eyes tight when all sudden when the boxes were an inch from his body they shift and hit the Box Ghost exploding on contact!

"How do you like having your power used against you. You're more of a pain than little brothers and sisters! I mean no human _or ghost_ can stand you!!!!!! Why don't you stay on your side of the line!" Comment a feminism voice. Danny did a 180 and gasped! He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Hovering three feet above him was a girl. She looked like him. Snow white waist length hair. Glowing green eyes and she wore a black and white jump suit just like his! Only hers had a skirt. She held out a hand and helps him up.

"Looks like you could use some help, Danny Phantom! And I'm just the girl to help! Get behind the moron and shoot off an ectoblastic. That will distract him and I'll get him with a frontal assault. Then trap him in the thermos!" she said in quick order.

He knew there was no time to argue so he did as he was told and it worked. The annoying pest was soon gone.

"Thanks for the help. What's your name?" He stuttered

"Phantasm, Danielle Phantasm. It was a pleasure to finally meet you Danny Phantom." She said as she shook his hand.

"How do you know my name? And where to you come from? And how you get your powers? And how did you get here?" he asked bewildered.

" 1. I know your name because where I'm from everyone knows your name. 2. I came from the Ghost Zone. 3. I was born with these powers. And 4. I came through the portal. Look I'm not a bad ghost who trying to do malevolence. I'm trying to be first-rate lass and bring to an end to the troublemakers. See you later Phantom!" she said as she flew to ceiling and vanished after blowing him a kiss.

He blushed and then shouted, "How will I find you?"

The reply came right in his mind. "_YOU WON'T FIND ME, I 'LL FIND YOU, SEE YOU LATER CUTIE!" _

He quickly changed back and hurried off to class. He whispers to Sam and Tuck they need to talk after school.

"A _Ghost Girl?_ You must be dreaming Danny! But she sound so hot! Oww!" said Tucker as Sam wallops him.

"You think your so smart, Tucker. Come think of it! After all the things we seen, how can we deny that what Danny saw was not real! But do you think there any chance that this Danielle Phantasm and Danielle Fantana are one and the same, Danny? I mean their names are similar."

"I don't think so, she didn't give off my ghost sense at all. Can you believe all this homework we got. I've got to cut something and it can't be ghost hunting or homework! Ohh!" he said as slammed his fist on his locker, which went intangible, and he sank into his locker. "Ahh! Have got to watch that! I would so not want Danielle to see that. She'll think I'm a freak!"

There was some giggling form behind him. "Now Danny why do think I that I would think you're a freak? You've been the nicest gentleman to me all day! Beside I'm not hypercritical. So could you get my locker open please? I've got like ten seconds to get out of here and wait for my ride. And believe me my driver doesn't like to wait! She demands I be on time. So 3:35 ok with you guys? Oh Danny your sister is so nice and helpful." She said as she put away her books

"You met Jazz?" he said bamboozle

"Well yeah! Being president of the Casper High Spirit Club it's her obligation to meet the latest students. Well look at the time got to jet! See you guys in awhile." As she ran down the corridor.

All Danny could do was look as she vanishes from sight. He could feel his body reacting to the hormonal increase. He just knew that he and Danielle had a connection and he was going to find everything about. This was more than a crush this was love. Because they _definitely had chemistry going on! _ But he could not forget Phantasm could he? Was she really his ally? And was he attracted to her too? Well best thing to do now was go to her house and study!!

Danielle got into the Mercedes and smiled and let out a sigh.

"Well Princess how was your first day of school? I hope you didn't get into to much trouble with your powers. Did you make any friends?" asked Gwen

"It was grand! I actually fought my first ghost! And I met _him!!!!!"_ Squealed Danielle

"Him? You don't mean?" asked Gwen

"Yep Danny Phantom! We are in all the same classes and our lockers are right next each other. He so charming! And his friends are so cool too! Their coming over to study and then we're going to the mall! I can't wait!!" she said merry

"Well I better get some snacks!" said Gwen

"Yes let run!" she shouted


	3. Getting to know you

Getting to know you!

"I think she a rather lovable girl. You might have a shot with her Danny. Let's hope that she can help you with study. But I strongly advise not telling Mom or Dad especially not Dad about her! He go check her out for God who knows what!!!!!! Danny? Danny! Are you listening to me?" asked Jazz as she adjusted the review mirror.

"Oh what, Jazz! I'm sorry I just can't stop thinking of her. But I also have another girl on my mind. This is just great! How is it possible that I end up with feelings for two girls it a nightmare!" he said weary

"Well I think its rather charming. You are final maturing into an adult. Just think my little brother is in love!" leaning over to kiss him.

"Yuck! Jasmine! How can I be in love! We've only known one another for 7 hours! I thought you said real love takes a long time!!" he complained

"Oh Danny! Love can happen at any age! You and Danielle have something right off the back that most couples never have in a lifetime!!" smiled Jazz

"What similar names?" he guessed

"No silly, chemistry! And I'm not talking about the kind in the classroom. You and her have it. Oh good we're home. Take my advice when Mom asked where you going tell her its at a girl house but don't tell Dad. I think he working on another goofy invention to plaster the name Fenton on it." As they both got out of the car and walked into the house to greet their parents.

Danny and Jazz both enter the house and could hear unusual noises coming from the kitchen. Jazz pushed Danny towards the noisy kitchen and she retreated to the stairs.

"Jazz! Where you going! I can't tell them by myself!"

"Sorry, Danny, but there something you have to alone and this is one of them. Besides I've got homework in physics, advance calculus's and psychology and I have to write an extra credit paper for Honors Society so see you later!

"Maddie, Maddie are done? I can't wait to try them!" squealed Jake like a kid at Christmas

"Patience, honey! Rome was built in day and neither were these. Why don't you make yourself useful and get the ribs out for dinner." Said Maddie as she used a micro laser to put the finishing touches on what look like a normal pair of sunglass.

Danny took a deep inhalation and walked into the kitchen and spoke. "Hi Mom. Dad! What are you working on?"

"These are the Fenton Spectral Sunglass!" screamed Jack with enthusiasm

Danny face looked perplexed so Maddie said tenderly "They help you see ghostly auras. An aura is a field of energy that surrounds a person. This will help us see them. Best of all they still protect you from the sun! Danny, are you ok? Is something on your mind?"

"Well we got a new student at school today. And they offered to help me study for mid terms. Which is great. And they only live three blocks away. I'm supposed to meet Tucker and Sam in few minutes to go and study and then we're going to the mall. So see you guys later. Bye!" he said as he hurried to the door.

"Danny Stop! You haven't even told us the name of your new acquaintance. What's their name? Tell me, honey" questioned Maddie slightly concerned.

He hung his head and mumbled. "Son. Mind your behavior! Now who is you new friend?" reprimanded his father.

"Her name is Danielle, Danielle Fantana. She is really cute. I hope to get to know her better. Well if you need me I'll be a phone call away. See you later," said Danny as he ran to kitchen door.

"I've never seen Danny so eager to see a girl before. Hmmm. Ah!" said Jack as he snapped his fingers. "She must be a ghost with the power over men. Quick Maddie we got to go save our son!"

"Now hold on just one sec Jack Noah Fenton! Not everything in the universe is connected to ghosts! I think the love bug has bitten our son. I think he's a bit smitten with this one. It's so extraordinary! Do you not remember when we first fell in love, Jack." She said as she kissed him. They began to take a trip down memory lane.

"Hi guys how are you?" asked Danny

"Great! I discovered the best cheat code to Dreamer's Challenge!" said Tucker as he continued to stare at his Game Boy Advance.

"Well lets get going already! They're this new ghastliness film on HBO tonight at 8:00 and I sure don't want to miss it!" said the Goth vegetarian teenager as she sipped her V8 drink.

The walked to till they came to a house with the right address. But they were sure flabbergasted by what they saw.

The house was four stories with ivy and stunning blooms. There were roses of ever kind in the bushes. As the walked up the stone stoop they notice at the foot of it at each side was a cherub. They could see a huge bay window. An amazing stain glass window replaced the normal glass.

"She must have serious coinage to afforded this house. I mean if it's this impressive who's to say what the inside looks like!" said Tucker as he began to take out his digital camera and snapped pictures. "Hey!" he said as Sam snatched the camera. She crushed in her hand and dropped the pieces to the ground.

"Tucker doesn't be such a pervert! The people inside demand our respect. So don't let your techno geekness ruin Danny's chance to have a girlfriend!" she said as she threw him a death glare.

Danny took a deep inhalation and rang the doorbell. Instead of the usually tune a doorbell played it played the first line in one of a great composer works. It was Chopin's Waltz in D flat.

"Whoa!" they all said.

The door slowly creep opened and there stood Gwendolyn. But she looked different. Her long red hair was pulled back in a bun. And she wore a lilac DKNY mini dress suit. She was talking into a headset. She paused for a minute to shepherd them in.

"Listen, everything going fine. Don't worry I'll have a full report in by the end of the week. Listen Eleanor please I've got to go, Daniellela's guests have arrived and I must attend to them see you later. Bye!" said Gwen as she turned to face the trio. She gave them a once over and tittered. She wasn't impressed at all.

"Hi, Mrs. Fantana I'm Danny…" he started to say when she hushed him. Glaring she began to straighten his shirt, removed a stain from his face and smoothed his hair out. Smiling she did a quick make over with the other two. Now they were presentable.

"One moment please children." She said as she pressed some things on a keypad. A ring of light similar to Danny's transforming ring went up and down them. Three holo-screens appeared and computer voice said.

"Bio metrics and identifications confirmed, ready to upload new data to hardrive. Please get ready to be scanned thank you."

"Scanned? That's not going to hurt right?" whispered a frighten Tucker from the left corner of his mouth.

A tiny rainbow light shined in their eyes. Then their palms glowed. A piece of hair was plucked and then the computer asked them to state their names. They did and all of a sudden it all disappeared.

"Thank you for your cooptation. Now please remove your shoes and follow me." Said the blazing haired goddess as she led them into the front hall.

They reached the front hall and gasped. In the center of the room, which was covered in Italian tiled, was a magnificent fountain! It was a little child fairy sitting on a flower-covered rock with swans. The water changed colors and there where lots of goldfish. Above them were a gold and crystal chandler and a winding marble stairwell.

The rest of the house was equally as impressive. Every window was stain glass. The curtains and rugs where made of the finest silk. Painting and statues. Giant flat screens plasma TVs. All top of the line items anyone could want and more. There was even a pool and jazzquize outside.

There was only one solitary door in the whole house that was locked. It was a most peculiar old iron door. And when Tucker tried to open it an enormous black dog with blood crimson eyes aflame pounced on him!

"Nice doggy, Please don't eat me! I'm sorry for trespassing! I really don't want to go to the Devil's lair right now. HELP!" screamed a panicked Tuck as the dog barred its huge canines at him.

His demonic eyes burned a hole through his soul as he breathed his revolting breath steaming his glass.

"Demon! Get off our houseguest right now! Come here." Snapped the red head female. She was mad.

The dog wined and got off and ran over to his mistress. She petted him and gave him a small bone and told him to go to his room. He left and she turned to Tucker and asked in an angry tone. "WHAT IS HELL NAME DID YOU DO TO GET DEMON MAD AT YOU?"

Tucker was too traumatized so Danny explained what happened. "You are lucky that I'm a sympathetic woman. Stay on the couch and I'll fetch Danielle." With a nod she hurried off up the stairs.

"Tucker are you ok you look paler than my hair when I'm in ghost mode. But if a door is locked you should know better than to open it!" said Danny

"It funny or at the very least weird. That dog looked exactly like the ghost hell hound that people in England see haunting graveyards. I know every breed of dog and that look like nothing of this earth." Sam whispered quietly. She gave an involuntary shiver.

Danielle appeared in front of them holding a small white kitten. She smiled at them and turns to the red head and said "Thank you Gwendolyn that will be all for know. Why don't you fetch some refreshments and meet us upstairs. Come friends. We wouldn't want to get underfoot." She ushered them upstairs to her bedroom.

"I see you've met Demon. He's really not as bad as his name would lead you to believe. He's very loyal and kind. Full of love and compassion. Sorry about the secretively but were very um protectective of each other. Come in this is my room." She said as she open her door to her room. It looked just like the one back at Phantom Palace.

Everyone settled down and they began to study for mid terms. A while later Gwendolyn appeared with her husband with snacks. Kal gave her a warning look. She returned his gaze and said "Thank you for the refreshments. I love celery and carrots. Not to mention my favorite drink tomato juice. Now if you excuse us we have work to do. Bye." She said taking the tray and closing the door. Sighing she gazed at her friends. "I guess you have some questions. So lets go in a circle. Tucker your first."

"How did you get all this stuff? I mean you're loaded!"

"Before I answer that let me turn on some music. It's from my favorite band the Scream Girls. I've been to every concert of theirs. This is their newest CD. **Ghost Gal.** Now like I told you in school I moved from my mom's hometown Moonshine IL. My parents are important members of the government. They earn a lot of money." Danielle said dancing to the music.

"Why do you call your parents by their first names and where's your sister?" Sam asked munching on a carrot.

"First off those aren't my parents. Gwen is my I guess you would call her my nanny. Kal is her husband and my bodyguard. My parents and little sister are back home." Danielle corrected.

"You don't live with your parents? But why come here to Amity Park?" Danny asked surprised.

"Like I said my parents are really important members in the government. In my family a child spends one year away from home in order to have some normalcy. I mean look around you. I have friends for the first time, I can dress normal, and as soon as I can I'm going to eat a huge ice cream Sunday. I've always had health food and I want something normal." She told him smiling.

"So lets recap what we know about you. You're rich, smart, and beautiful. You're sweet and kind to animals. Your parent's work in the government and your little sister is with them while you're here with your nanny and bodyguard. You love to read, dance, and listen to music. You have exocitic food taste and we know a lot of personal stuff to. All in all you're a great friend. Now lets finish studying so we can go to the mall!" Tucker said summarizing everything.

For the next two hours the four of them had loads of fun. Laughing at jokes, telling stories and studying. Danny and Danielle talked about everything. They had a lot in common. Finally it was time to go. Twenty minutes later they were at the mall. "Wow." Danielle whispered.

They went to the Goth store first and check out everything that was there. Next they went to Radio Shack and looked at all the new phones and PDAs. Danielle took them inside a bookstore to see what kind of books they had. Lastly Danny treated them at the food court. "This is the best time I've ever had." She confided in him.

"I must admit I've never had this much fun either. Hey there's the arcade want to go there? What?" Danny said quickly as his ghost sense went off. Danielle covered her mouth as hers went off. The sound of motorcycles could be heard as three fiery ghostly female bikers appeared. "The Hells Angel!" Danielle thought.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Be back in a flash." Danielle called as she ran to the bathroom to transform.

"Cover me I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted as he transformed into Danny Phantom. He took off after the three-biker ladies.

"Come girls! Lets ride! I think we deserve some fun!" said the leader in the hot red leather. Just before she about to smash a public fountain a green light stopped them. "HUH.WHO'S THE WISE GUY?" shouted the girl.

"That would be me. Don't you ladies know it's against the law to destroy public property? Now if ladies can't play nice I'll have to separate you three. So lets avoid the trouble and come with me. Kay?" said Danny as he leaned against the wall.

"Sorry ghost boy, but I don't take orders for you or anybody else. Not any human or ghost! And certainly not little stupid halfa likes you!! So tasted my fire you little halfa!" she screamed as she hurtled fiery balls of doom at him.

He managed to throw a shield up and send an attack of his out but it missed so he tried a front assault. But she kicked right between the balls. "Had enough, little boy or should my sisters dish you out some more humiliation? "She said laughing manically

She only stopped when a guava smooth was dumped on her cranium! "Hah! Who's looking to get a appendage removed?" said the Biker

"Me! Pyraa! You and your troublesome sibling Magma and Sparks are looking for trouble. You should be finishing out your sentence for juvi hall! You had two more months and then maybe a year or two of probation and community service to the Ghost Zone! But no! You had to cut and run and go for a joy ride!!" said a clearly annoyed voice. From the shadows emerged Danielle Phantasm

"You!" said the one in red who name appeared to be Pyraa! She removed her helmet to reveal a girl about 16 with wild fire scarlet hair and blazing indigo eyes. She wore a lot of eye shadow and blood red lipstick. In her ears where blood red gems with fire inside them.

The other two removed to their helmet to reveal same face with the same wild hair only Magma's hair matched her black leather outfit, as did the orange match Spark's outfit.

"What are you doing on this side of the portal, Phantasm? Here to rescue your little boyfriend? I mean he is your boyfriend right? She cackled as Danny was tossed back and forth between the girls each using the powers on him.

"Stop that!" he snapped

"Stopped it he says! Oh he such a baby is he not dear little sister?" said Magma and Sparks laughed and said "He such a worthless pieces of crap. Maybe we should check to see if he needs his diaper changed! She said as she smacked him on his rear. "OWOO! He screamed. Danielle pulled him with her mind and said. "Look you never dealt with these girls before but I have! Now do you want them to keep humiliating you or to want my help, it your choice, Phantom!" she hissed.

"Fine! Help me! I'm tried of being a human hacky sack anyway!" he whispered as he rubbed his butt.

She quickly whispered her plan to him and he looked at her if she was crazy! " Are you nuts? It will never work!" he screamed at her. She shot him a mean look and said in his mind. "_LISTEN, PHANTOM BOY! I KNOW THESE GIRL BETTER THAN THEY KNOW THEMSELVES! SO STICK TO THE PLAN AND IF THIS WORKS OUT WELL IT ALL BE OVER IN 15 MINUNTS SO THERE"_

She walked up to Pyraa and began to juggle some ectoplasm energy spheres. "Listen, Girlfriend, I got a proposition for you! Are you willing to listen?" she said as she baits the trap.

"Where listening Phantasm, pray tell what's your proposition?" question the blazing biker chick

"I know your passion of the heart all to well. You live for the adrenalin rush. You love pushing your limits and taken deadly risk. The more extreme the better. You can't resist a challenge any more than you can walk away. I'm right, aren't I Hell Girl?" she said with a wicked grin on her face.

"You really hit the nail on the head. So are you offering a challenge or not? Cause if you don't have one me and my sibs are ready to split!" Hissed Pyraa

"My challenge is that you and I will race. If I win you and company go back to jive hall and finish your sentence out like good little girls and don't go joyriding in till your probation is up. Capiases?" she said holding out her hand.

"What if I win?" asked Pyraa

"Then I'll tell you how to win in the Ghost Zone Street Races and me and Phantom will be your obedient slaves for one week." She replied.

"WE WHAT?!!" He screamed as his mouth was stuffed with an ectoplasm ball.

"Done!!" she said as she shook hands. "We race to the edge of the city and back! Magma, Sparks watch the boy!"

"Oh we'll keep a close eye on him, sis!" Snickered Magma.

The race was on! It started out fair. Then Pyraa start uses her powers so Danielle counters them. She hit the nitro and was about win when her tire blew. She jumped and watches her beautiful bike go up in flames. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I NEVER LOSE! MY BIKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Danielle won and said "It time to pay up! You three are going back whether you like or not!" she said as she held out what looked like a milky white rock. It began to glow and hum and the Hell girls where sucked up! "See I told you had nothing to wet your pants about, Phantom Boy!" she said haughtily

He stared at her in disbelief! "Who do you think you are? Some kind of daredevil hotshot who doesn't think at all? I like to know more about you! But don't mess with me!" he said.

"You really are clueless about ghost aren't you? Look I'm not going to cause you trouble I'm just trying to help you out. Look I'm sorry if I made you upset." Danielle said

"No I'm sorry. I guess I'm not to use to needing help." Danny said. "You want to tell me about that rock?"

"My prism? It sends ghost packing all the way back to the ghost zone. Now if there isn't anything else I'll be goin…." She stopped in mid sentence. Her eyes went blank.

"You okay Phantasm?" Danny asked shaking her. She snapped out of her funk. "I got to go now bye!" She said flying off. Quickly turning human she told Sam and Tucker she had to go. She raced home as fast as she could. Finally she arrived. "What is it? What's the emergency?" She demanded

Gwendolyn turned to face her. "You've been summoned by the Council my princess!"


	4. The Council

The Council

Danielle face went paler than her normal snow -white ghost hair. _THE COUNCIL!?? WANT TO SEE HER?!!!!!!_ In the entire Ghost Zone was their only one group which held more power than her father the High King Othello, and that was the Council of 13 Elders!

She snapped out of distress induce spell and said in a humble tone of voice "When and why?" She knew what ever the reason for her summoning was a matter of great importance! The Council **_never, never _** did a single thing in less it was really serious!

"In one hour so hurry go get prepared. You know as well as I do that you must on no account make The Council wait!" ushered Gwendolyn

In a few minutes all was ready to go to Council when the doorbell rang! "No not now! I really don't have time for this!" thought Danielle as she hurried to the door and opened it a crack. It was Danny!!!!!

"Danny! Not that I'm not thrilled to see you but this really isn't a good time." She pleaded to his baby blues.

"Its just you ran off so fast and I was worried about you. Are you in some kind of dilemma?" He solicit

"Its just a um family emergency! Nothing for your sweet mind to worry about! See you tomorrow! See you later! As he hurried down the street and she slammed the door. She met everyone at the Iron Gate and began to unlatch the entry.

Down they flew the old stones steps till they reach the bottom. It was a cross between a medieval dudgeons and a rec room. In the center of the room under a glittering spotlight on a raised platform was the Phantom Coach! With silver wheels ,a white body trimmed with gold and had the royal crest on it doors. A silver shield with a large old fashion "O" with twin ravens, with white rings around their necks and red shoulder wings holding a wreath. The door flew open and the ladies and animals got in and Kal got in the driver seat and singled for the winged horse to fly.

Inside the carriage Gwen help the animals remove something before she began to work on herself.

"These bloody second skin they make us were just dry out my skin!! You're so lucky you have no needed for one, my princess. Now remember your manners when you're with in the Council. You are representing your father kingdom so do try to behave. Danielle? DANIELLE!" screamed Gwen

Danielle was not paying any attention. She gazed at the vast emptiness that was her home. A million question race through her mind. She nervously played with her dress. Why where they summoning her? She had only begun her quest today!

They arrived at Crystal Rainbow Palace. It sat on top of the tallest hill in the Ghost Zone. It was made out the finest and rarest of jewels and gems. There where a 1000 stones steps to huge arch doors. They we're greeted by a young girl with short blond hair dressed in a simple maroon dress.

"Hello, welcome to Council. I'm the Council personal assistant Tenal Ka state name and business." Said the blonde girl who couldn't be more then sixteen.

"I'm Lady Gwendolyn Canmore , Wife to Kal Canmore Captain of the High King Guard and Lady in waiting to Princess Danielle. Our Business good lady is that the Princess was summoned to meet the Council in five minuets." Explained the red head to the lass.

"Very well if you will follow me. Your animals can wait in the daycare. Hurry step lightly and don't bother any of the workmen. Were redecorating. As you know the twelve eldest are named after the month of the year. The High Council person rotates every four years between Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. In a few month High Council Women will be ending her term and High Council Women Spring will take over. Here we are. Go inside." Said Tenal Ka as she flicked a hair.

They had arrived at a huge pair of oak doors. The four seasons decorated them. Danielle swallowed hard and pushed open the doors and entered the room.

She emerged in a blinding white light. She couldn't see anything. Her footsteps echo clearly as sliver bells ringing in church at Christmas Eve. She reached a podium and could hear indicative voices everywhere whispering. The hot white light dimmed and formed a solitary spotlight on her. Glancing around she saw that the room was forest green and had tapestries on the walls. There were also portraits of each Council member. She look up and saw the Council.

They sat around a mahogany crescent moon shaped desk. There were beautiful pictures carved around it. In the center was a high podium with the symbol of the four seasons on it. On either side were six seats. In each place was a nameplate that said the Councilperson name. In each of the seats sat one Councilor. They all wore robes and mask of different colors and on their ring finger was a ring with their personal insignia. They were as the following:

January- red- girl.

February- orange- boy.

March- yellow- boy.

April- green- girl.

May- indigo- girl.

June- purple- girl.

July- brown- girl.

August- pink- girl.

September- silver- boy.

October- black- boy.

November- bronze- boy.

December- copper- boy.

High Council Women Winter- White- girl. (The only one without a mask.)

Taking a deep breath Danielle composed herself and waited to be introduced to the Council. She didn't have to wait long. Tenal Ka spoke up from the back of the room. "Presenting Princess Daniellela Anastasia Fantana, First daughter of High King Othello and Queen Desdemona, Heir to the Throne of the Ghost Zone." Finishing Tenal Ka curtsied and left the room.

"Greetings most honorable Councilors. It is wonderful to see you all." Danielle told them.

"You honor are presences Princess. Thank you for coming on such short notice." January said.

"You must be wondering why we have summoned you." February asked. He gazed at her intensely from behind his mask.

"I can only assume that you had a good reason to." Danielle said nervously.

"It has come to our attention that you have begun the Quest. As you well know the Royal Family takes these Quest to learn about the Mortal World so they may have a better perspective of the living." March said

"Yes I know that. But why does this concern me? I only began my Quest today." Danielle asked.

"It concerns us because according to the Ghost Zone Constition, Article, 5, Section 4, Paragraph 3, Sentence 2, Rule 1 is this. No member of the Royal Household may begin the Quest unless they are married, betroved, or looking for a person to become betroved to. You don't follow under any of these categories." April explained kindly.

"In order to ensure continuity for our people you must become betroved." May explained point blank. She was a woman who didn't like spelling things out.

"You must be kidding me! I'm only fourteen years old. My Father didn't intend to betrove me until I was at least eighteen. Why is it so important that I marry now?" Danielle asked urgently.

"We didn't say married we said betroved. There is a difference Princess. The Council would simply like you to follow the law set out by the people. You understand that don't you?" June asked concerned

"No I don't. My father rules over all of the Ghost Zone. It is the Council job to listen to the will of the people and advice the King how to carry out his duty. I don't understand why it is so important that I choose my betroved." Danielle said angrily. She knew she wasn't being polite but she didn't care. The Council rarely left this castle so who were they to say what she had to do.

"Princess you have to understand. The people are frightened. As the Crown Princess it is your duty to deal with the Renegades ghost and any Halfa's that are around. The situation has gotten out of the control. The people need assurance that when you take the throne the problem will be dealt with." July explained hurriedly. She showed everyone in the room footage of Danny Phantom battling the "Renegades" to prove her point.

"Council try to understand that I've tried to deal with this problem. Believe me I don't want another war anymore than you do. But naming my future husband will only assure the people that I have assistance dealing with the problem. But I have to agree. The Renegades have been causing more problems than both the Council and Royal family can deal with. So if you think that I need help I have no choice but to agree." Danielle said in defeat. She knew that what they spoke was the truth.

"We understand that this is difficult for you Princess. We have heard of your recent exploits in the Mortal World dealing with the halfa Danny Phantom. What is your assement of him? Is he a threat to us or can he be paid off not to bother us like Plasmius?" August asked playing with her mask.

"Danny Phantom is no threat to us! He will not try and use his powers against us honorable ghost. He only attacks the Renegades! We can trust him." Danielle said hurriedly. She knew what the Council would do to Danny if they considered him a threat.

"Very well we will leave the halfa alone for now. But if he becomes a threat to us later nothing will stop us from destroying him is that clear Princess? So you better keep an eye on him." September said the threat clearly heard in his voice.

"Now back to your betrovement. According to the laws if your father has not selected someone for you then you have two months to selected someone." October calmly explained.

"Two months! I can't find someone in two months. Love doesn't work like that Councilor October. Please I need more time." Danielle begged.

"The best we can do is give you a two week extension on that. If you haven't selected someone by then we have to choose for you. That person would have to be Lord Kenneth." November said reading from some papers.

Danielle paled at the mention of Lord Kenneth. He was nothing short of a pompous jerk self righteous bitch! He only cared about himself and power. To him she was nothing but an item to win. A pretty face to show off to his friends. She couldn't marry him! He would make the situation worse with the Renegades.

"We also have to approve of your betroved you understand. If he doesn't meet our standards then you will have to marry Lord Kenneth eventually." December spoke up.

"What if I refuse? What if I point blank say no to all of this? I know the people need assurance and I need help solving the Renegade problem but I don't think betrovel is the answer." Danielle said angrily. She glared at all of them. She looked up at High Council Women Winter. She led the Council for the last four years. Her term was coming to an end. But Danielle also knew that Winter had once served her mother and knew Danielle was a halfa. Surely Winter would see that what they were asking of her was impossible.

High Council Women Winter stood up and smiled sadly. She loved the girl like she was her own daughter but the Constitution had been written out to protect the rights of the people so that the Royal Family didn't have too much power. The law was final.

"Princess Daniellela you must understand the consequences if you refuse to do what has been asked of you. If you fail at the task or refuse it you will be stripped of your title and cast out forever from the Ghost Zone. Eternal banishment is that what you want? Please I beg you to reconsider. I know what we are asking of you must seem unreasonable but it is the peoples wish. So I ask you will you do this task? Will you reassure the people that the Royal Family will be stronger in its battle against the Renegades who give us such a bad name?" Winter asked. Brushing a lock of white hair from her face she blinked her gray eyes waiting for a reply.

"I will do as the Council wishes. I shall meet you at my parent's castle during the Ghost Zone Independent Day Ball. There I will announce my betroved and will reassure the people that the Renegade and halfa situation is under control." Danielle said solemnly.

"Thank you your Highness. You may leave now." Winter told her. Danielle curtsied and left the room holding back tears.

She ran back to the coach where Kal and Gwendolyn were waiting. Noticing the tears in her eyes they waited they were back at home before asking what was wrong. When they heard what the Council wanted they were shocked. They left her alone so she could think.

"This isn't fair! I'm only fourteen why do I have to be concerned with the threat to my people now? If the Council got off their butts and _enforced_ the laws and not just write them I wouldn't have to get betroved so the people would be reassured!" Danielle yelled to her magic mirror.

"I know sweetie but the law is the law. The only way to make sure that when you father disappears and really rest that the Royal Family is strong still is if you're engaged. Look I got to go but you got a call from your parents online 1. See you." Elaine said disappearing.

Danielle turned to her magic mirror and smiled. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad. How are you guys?"

"Were fine sweetheart. Acornia hasn't given birth yet. Gabby misses you and were eagered to hear about your Quest? Have you learned any new things?" Desdemona asked her daughter

For the next half hour Danielle told her parents about her day. They were happy she had made some friends and hope that her relationship with Danny would flourish. Sighing Danielle asked if she could talk to her father alone. Her mother left.

"Your mad about the Council decision. You must realize filly that the situation with the Renegades is reaching a critical level. More and more ghost are leaving the Ghost Zone illegally and attacking innocent mortals. They are craving power and causing harm. Walkers prison hasn't been this filled in over 1100 years! As the Crown Princess it's your responsibility to handle this situation. If you had a prince beside you the people believe that the situation wouldn't be so critical. We are this close to having another Ghost Revolt." Othello told his daughter.

"I realize that Dad but that doesn't make me feel any better. I mean you weren't betroved to Mom when you married her. Grandpa Macbeth and Grandma Gruach had you intended for Lady Katherine. Why did they change it?" Danielle asked curious.

"When I went on my Quest I had only been betroved to Katherine for a month. We really didn't know each other. When I met your mother we fell in love and I was able to convince my parents that my heart was right and not their minds. So we dissolved my betrovel to Katherine who was very happy to do so and I married your mother. Listen to your heart my little filly it won't lie to you." Othello told his daughter before he disappeared leaving Danielle alone with her thoughts.


	5. Wild Weekend

Wild Weekend

It was the next day at school. Danielle was busy putting her books away. But her mind was distracted. She hadn't been able to sleep because of what the Council had said. _BETROTHED! SHE HAD TO FIND A MAN THAT THE COUNCIL WOULD FIND WORTHY OF HER AND THE THRONE OR SHE WOULD BE FORCE TO MARRY THAT POMBUS JERK TWO-BIT KENNETH! I'M ONLY FOURTEEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO. _ She thought depressing. She got so angry that she slammed her locker and then all the other lockers in the hall but Danny's burst open.

"Oh my, really hope that no one saw that. It just not fair. Why should I do what the Council wants? Oh that right cause I don't want to be exiled and humilities beyond belief! But how do I tell him the truth? " She grumbled

"Hey Danielle! Nice to see that you ok!" called Danny as her ran up to her.

She couldn't bear to face him. So she ignored him till he caught up with her and got in front of her. "Stop," he panted "Danielle why are you running from me? I 've got a few questions to ask you. I was really worried last night when you brushed me off."

She gazed into his eyes and her telepathy went into overdrive. She could feel his concern and worried. All the memories of yesterday flew into her from his point of view. She wanted to reassure him. But she also didn't want to dive deeper into his mind. So she tried to form a mental block.

Sighing she said, "I'm sorry, I truly didn't mean to come off as a cold shoulder vulgar person. I mean here my first opportunity to have real friends and I become an ice sovereign! Its just I got a lot on my mind right now. It literally feels like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. I should have called last night, I'm sorry. You and Sam, and Tucker are still coming over after school to study right?"

"Its, ok. I know what its like to have the world on your shoulders. But maybe I could help you take a load off if you told me what your little epic dilemma is? When I tried to call you last night all I got was someone saying that they where your secretary." He said sympathetically

"Secretary? I've got no secretary! What was her name?" asked Danielle at a complete loss

"What was it? Lena, Elisa, Eille, Lila. Snapped his fingers "Elaine! That was it! She said you were in a meeting and couldn't be disturbed under any circumstance! So give me the 411 what was emergency? Danielle you can tell me anything I'm very good at keeps secrets."

Looking at him she want then and there to tell him everything but it would have to wait. She told him instead. "I will tell you everything in time. But I've got certain obligations right now that must come first. I like to tell you everything. But you must promise when I reveal all of _my secrets_ you must tell me all of _yours!"_

"I promise. Come on Sam and Tuck are waiting for us in English. By the way before I forget. You know that this weekend is a long weekend right? She nodded "Well my parents want you and your guardians to come over for dinner this Saturday is that all right with you? I mean if its isn't I understand and I guess I could tell my parents that your not coming. You probably shouldn't come anyway because my dad he well a little how to you put this nicely eccentric ha I'm babbling aren't I?" he said with a crimson expression.

"Yes. I love to come and I'm sure Gwen and Kal would too. Your parents don't mind cats and dogs do they? Light and Demon are never left home alone! But trust me I'd be more red then a valentine on the fourteenth of February when you come over dinner at my parent's house. Come on let's hurry! We wouldn't want Lancer on our tail!" She laughed as they rushed off to class.

It was a nice standard day at school. No ghostly interruptions. They were given a lot of homework. They were all heading to Danielle house to study. They were all laughing at a joke that Tucker made when Danielle stop and shivered.

"Danielle is everything ok? Are you chilly or something? You look a little pale. Is everything all right?" asked a distress Danny as he held her hands that were snow white and ice cold.

She had this bizarre look on her face so Sam and Tucker look at her and both became alarmed. She looked under the weather so Sam got out a cell phone and start to dial when Danielle stopped her.

"Please no doctors. I just need to get home and lie down for awhile," she groaned. She held her stomach with her right hand and held her head with her left.

"You sure you could be very sick. You haven't looked well all day. You kept complaining about headaches all afternoon." Said Sam in voice full of anxiety

"I've to agree. You look terrible, better not to take any chances," said Tucker. But she shook her head an said "My house is two blocks away please Danny could you carry me?" He nodded and carried her the rest of the way but he felt the hairs on the back his neck stand up as if a sinters presence was nearby. Unheard by them all was evil chuckle as someone was watching with a pair of high-octane binoculars

"_**Soon I shall have** **two ghost children to add to my collections!"**_

"Lie her down, there, there. You three go upstairs and start studying. They're nothing more significant then high-quality education. Go she be fine. Its probably just a virus." Shooed Gwen as she checked Danielle out.

"You'll tell us if something wrong?" said Danny who looked like he was about to keel over from being anxious.

They all reluctantly went upstairs and Gwen gave her two Tylenol and said in a very serious voice. "All right I understand that the stress the Councils has put on you might have caused your stomach to be a bit upset. And I recognized that your telepathy is giving you a bit trouble because your mind is having a hard time staying focused. But what's the real problem your Highness?"

"I think I'm being stalked by someone. I felt like someone was watching me all day! And I want to get closer to Danny. But I don't want rush into a commitment. I want to be his friend before I take a risk at becoming his" gulping she utter in a whisper "_girlfriend _As the king of rock and roll said "Only Fools Rush In" which I think is true. And it is a good song as well as a great movie. Anyway I'm feeling better. So I'll just go to my room and study." She said as she began to get off the couch.

"Stop! There more its there? We have to talk about this now! So get comfy on the sofa. Your friends can wait awhile! Tell me everything Princess Danielle Anastasia Fantana. " She said piercingly

" I want Danny to be my betrothed. He and I are two sides of the same coin. I liked him from the moment he first became Danny Phantom but I want to know both the Phantom as well as the Fenton. He is a great guy with or without the powers of a ghost. And he is doing something about the Renegades not like the Council who only have sat on their silk cushion and done nothing. But if I tell him the truth how will he take it? What if he only sees a beautiful object he can control and manipulate. What if he only wants my power and not me? Or worse what if he rejects me all together and I lose his friendship? Or if he accept what of the price! The consequences and risks that come with being my betrothed! I know that my mother was able to make the choice. But she sacrificed so much to be with father. Can I ask him to do the same? It's a no win situation anyway you look at it. If I ask Danny to be my betrothed there comes a lot of messy problems. But if I don't ask him and go with that pompous ass Kenneth he will only treat me like a thing and the Golden Age in the Ghost Zone will crumble faster than the walls of Jericho. Also if I refuse him then I'm banished and my family will be humiliated beyond belief and then Gabby will be in a bigger predicament than I am in. Gwendolyn what do I do?" she said in weary and worn out voice.

"Love, my princess is the biggest game of risk and chance. Love can be a blessing or a curse but you have to be able to put your heart on the line. Or you can be alone forever. Everyone wants a fairy tale love. Were you merely had to look into someone's eyes and kiss then you live happily ever after but that only happens once in a dream. But I think Danny does like you. He seems very concerned about you. But you are right there are certain risks here that are not in a normal relationship. But I'm sure when the times comes you'll meet the challenge head on and pass them with flying colors. Is there anything else?" her lady said softly as she rubbed Danielle's head.

"Yes we've been invited to Danny's dwelling for a feast on Saturday. Now can I please go to my room and study?" she asked. She nodded and said she bring snacks up in a few minuets.

"Sorry about keeping you waiting. Now lets see we have 20 words to spell correctly and then after looking for their definitions we then use them in sentence so which word should we do first?" she said as she pulled out a huge blue book. Tucker eyes were bugging out!

"Tell me are you serious or insane. You're telling me we are not using a computer but a _book? The dictionary! Are you crazy no one uses books anymore! Not since everything went digital!" he whimpered _

"You know Tucker people did live before the age of Laptops, MP3, DVD, CDs and Cell phones. They did things for themselves instead of being some lump of blubber. So put the PDA away and crack open a book. And make sure it's not a comic book. Try one with no pictures. Everyone look up five words. When you find them I'll show you something fun we can do." Piped Danielle. After they all found their set of words she gathered them up and put a dance mix CD in and began dancing after a few minutes she began to sing the words and sentence after awhile she pointed to Danny who took the hint and began to join her soon they where all dancing and rapping. The word stuck better in their heads this way.

Soon it was time for them to leave. She gave them each a CD with music to their homework. "Hope this helps. See you all tomorrow. Danny holds up. I'm very grateful that you help me home today. I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me. I just find it strange that you helped me when we hardly know each other." She said nervously.

"Listen, Danielle we may have only know each other for two days but to me you've been my friend for a life time. I can't wait to get to know you better." He said

"Thanks you, so Saturday at 7:00, right?" she asked He nodded and left. She closes the door. But still felt like she was being watch.

Later that night it was raining and thundering she was looking up the definition of Kalyptra " A thin veil that ancient Greece women wore over the face and as a headdress." All of the sudden the window burst open and the lightning flicker and she saw an ammoniums figure shadow on her wall. She screamed. Gwen and Kal came running in.

"Are you all right, Danielle? What happened?" asked Gwen she said as she hugged her close. Kal shut the window but Demon and Light were making awful ruckuses.

"I think that someone is trying to hurt me. They tried to get through the window. I don't know who it is but someone is trying to harm me!" she cried feverishly

"Shuu" said Gwen as she rocked her back and forth and stroke her hair. "I think it just the pressure you are under that your letting your imagining run wild."

"NO! I'm in danger." She pleaded.

"My Princess our loyalty to your family is unweaving. But we can't protect you from everything. You have to learn how to defend your self. Now it's late get some sleep. You don't need to get sick." Said Kal.

The rest of the week proceeded with out a hint of ghostly intervention but she still felt increase ably uncomfortable. Friday came and went and she was putting her books away when she notice that Danny was being pick on again by Dash.

"Hey, Fenton dork what makes you thinks you can hang with such a babe like Danielle? You honestly think someone has hot as she is would give you the time of day?" he scoffed while hiding his hands behind his back.

"You know Dash just because someone is attractive or has a lot a money doesn't me there a jerk like you. She been nice to me not out of sympathy which is what I'm sure you think she done it because I been nice to her and treat like a person and not a pretty face. Now if you don't mind I got to go bye!" he said smugly as he turned.

Dash growled and yelled at Danny who made the stupid mistake of turning around where he got a face full of soda. Laughing like a manic he spat "Think she still like you, loser! "

"Excuse me. Your Dash Baxter said a sexy voice, "Who wants to know?" "I do." said Danielle as she walked up to him. She walked up to him and ran her fingers down his back and cooed in his ear about how strong and masculine he was then when he lean in for a kiss she did a flip and landed behind him where she went low and knocked him off his feet and on to tender butt. Then water fountain exploded and he was drenched in the water. Then as he slipped and slid into a locker door smashed his head. " You know what I _seriously _do not want is your karma. Just remember next time you pompous ass you and the rest of your kind. The people that think looks and money all you need. That is so wrong you will have your turn at the bottom of the food chain someday so basically you treat others the way you wish to be treat. Come on, Danny lets leave this fool alone!" She helped him up and the walked away from Dash.

"Thanks. We're having steak tomorrow if that all right with you. Just a friendly warning. My Dad can be a total nut case when comes to the subject of ghost. So don't bring it up please. See yah!" he jetted off.

She stood smiling at him. "Danny Fenton you truly one of a kind" she murmured. She went home and spent the next five hours choosing what to wear. She final chose a pair of white platform shoes black leather jeans mid drift strapless top and her special lipstick.

When they arrived at the Fenton house the next night they where hoping to high heavens that their seconds skins would pass the Fenton detectors. Kal and Gwen were wearing clothes very satisfactorily.

The doorbell rang and everyone hurried down to greet the guest. "Now Jack, please behave. I can tell Danny really likes this girl and we should try to embarrass him. So absolutely no **_talk of ghost!!!"_** cried Maddie as she opens the door and in came the fabulous dressed Canmore's and Danielle. Even the animals looked presentable.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton Mr. Fenton, Jazz, Danny. We brought over a wonderful dessert to eat. Hope you don't mind that we brought our animals but they are never left alone. So shall we eat dinner?" asked Danielle

Before Maddie could show them the kitchen Jack brought out one of his zillion gadgets and screamed. "Face oblivion!!!!!! Ghost family! I will discover your ghostly powers!!"

Sweat formed on their faces has they hope he won't discover their secret. Maddie came to the rescue. "Jack! I told you! We would not discuss anything relent to ghost tonight!" She slapped his wrist "Now go and put all this ghost material away while I finish getting dinner done!" He muttered a bit but obeyed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. And Mr. Canmore, my husband Jack can be a bit to enthusiast when comes to ghost. Please come let put your dessert in the frig and you can relax in the living room."

"Thanks you, you can call me and my husband by our names. Everyone does. I'm Gwendolyn and this is Kal. The dog is Demon and the cat is Light." She replied as she hand her the pudding of cake.

Jazz led them to the living room and everyone was silence for a while. "So Jasmine tell us what are your hobbies we already know a ton about Danny what are you like?" Asked Kal as he stroke Demon back.

"Well I've gotten straight "A"s all my life. I'm in honor society and Spirit Club and I'm basely a perfectionist. Danny and me are the normal ones in the family. What about you two what's your story?" said Jazz

"Well we know each other all our lives and her little sister is married to my little brother. Our lives are dedicated to the services of protection and serving Daniellela's family. We have no other purpose." Said Kal.

"When were at home we having a lot of fun. Reading and dancing and horseback riding. Daniellela here is a champion at horseback riding. Her little sister is more talent in the arts." Said Gwen. Before Danielle could respond they were called to dinner.

Steaks, Corn on the cob, cranberries applesauce fried potato and milk. "It looks wonderful Mrs. Fenton. Simple heavenly! Lets eat!" said Gwen.

Everyone sat down at the table and began to eat. Danielle was nervous. She had been trained in proper etiquette and had attended more than a dozen formal dinners, but having dinner with Danny's family was just nerve wrecking.

"So Jazz what do you plan to do after high school?" Danielle asked trying to break the silence that had fallen over the table.

"I plan to attend Harvard and get my PHD in Psychology. I want to help teenagers with their problems." Jazz answered.

"Is that so my dear. Well I hope you reach your dream. Tell me Maddie how did you meet Jack?" Gwendolyn asked.

"We met in collage. Our romance was a whirlwind one. Tell me how did you meet Kal?" Maddie asked

"Oh we grew up near each other. It was just natural that we got together. By the way this is an excellent meal."

"So Jack what do you do besides chase after ghost? I mean do you have any hobbies?" Kal asked

"No ghost hunting is a full time job. If I have any hobbies its that I like to make cool ghost inventions. Here's my latest the Spectral Sunglasses! Aren't they neat? These babies can detect ghost aura!" Jack said getting all excited. Maddie elbowed him and whispered "Enough Jack!"

"So Danielle what exactly do your parents do for a living anyways?" Maddie asked.

"Their very important government officials. That's all I can tell you." Danielle said playing with her hair. Dessert was served and afterwards Danny snuck her down to the lab for some quiet time.

"So this is the Fenton Portal. Its amazing Danny! Do ghost really come out of it?" Danielle asked.

"Not to my knowledge. I brought you down here because I wanted to have some private time with you. I know we haven't known each other very long and I don't want to want to rush into anything but can I kiss you?" Danny asked hopefully.

"I thought you never ask." Danielle told him. She leaned in a kissed him. Their kiss was passionate. They both ran their hands over each other and Danielle's foot popped.

Suddenly a thin stream of blue ectoplasm left Danny's mouth. He shoved away from her and glanced behind him. There was no one there. But his ghost sense was still going off. What was up?

"Danny what's wrong?" Danielle asked straightening her clothes up. Danny held up a hand to silence her. Suddenly from the portal Skulker emerged! "I've come for the Ghost Girl." He told the two frighten teenagers as he leveled his laser at them.

"Quick in here!" Danny told Danielle shoving her into a locker and locking it before transforming. He then zoomed into the air and went after Skulker. "Your in for a world of trouble."

"I'm not interested in you Ghost Child. I want the Ghost Girl. Now get out of my way." Skulker shouted as he fired. Danny threw up a force field and kept attacking. What in the world was Skulker talking about? Danielle Phantasm wasn't anywhere near here.

"Hey Skulker leave him alone I'm the one you want." Danielle Phantasm shouted swooping out of nowhere and attacking Skulker. "Hey yah Phantom I could use some help with this guy. I believe he was stalking me earlier."

Rising to his feet Danny began to glow green all over. Suddenly his outfit changed to match Skulker's! "Wow what in the world happened to me?" Danny asked surprised.

"Looks like you have the power to mimic! It's a rare ghost power I don't even have it now come on this guy is beating the crap out of me." Danielle yelled dodging all kinds of weapon fire.

Using his newfound power along with Phantasm telekinesis they sent Skulker back into the Ghost Zone. He was screaming the entire time about how he get his revenge.

"Looks like we make a good team Phantom boy. Skulker is one of the worst Renegade's. I hope the Council deals with him properly when they meet up with him. Well I got to go see you around Phantom." Phantasm said giving him a quick kiss before disappearing leaving a very confused Danny.

After being "rescued" from the locker Danielle said good-bye to Danny and headed home with her guardians. Arriving home everyone revert back to ghost form where Danielle announced she was now Danny's girlfriend and partner in ghost hunting.


	6. The Truth

The Truth Revealed

"You _actually _lip locked with her? You have done us all proud Danny! How did it feel? What she taste like? Oww!" exclaimed Tucker as he dropped his books to grasp his stomach where Sam had deliver a sizeable blow with her elbow, but he soon swore under his breath when his history book and Geometry landed on his foot! 

"Tucker you can be so embarrassing at times. You shouldn't talk about girls like that. Take care to remember that in life there are two things you should _never do to_ a girl." Said Sam not taking her eyes off a book called "_The Shadows of a Scorn Ladies."_ It was a black book and on the cover were numbers shadows of ladies each touching a single trampled bloody red rose.

"And what's that Sam? What should I never do to a woman?" asked Tucker as he push his middle finger down on the book and lowered so he could looked straight into her lavender eyes.

Sighing she closed the book with a snap and said in a chilling voice that would raise the dead. "**_Never scorn a woman. She will become a nightmare worse than Hell its self. And 2 never ever make a woman jealous because she will become capable of anything!"_**

She then took out a few carrots sticks and began to nibble on them.

"Well I'm sure Danielle and I will be quiet happy together. We're going to get some pizza after school. And then go to the new arcade. Well they're the bell we got to book it!" said Danny as he sprint off to class.

A true friendship was forged between Danielle and Danny's group. They hung out, studied, and were just normal teens. At night she would moonlight as Phantasm and help Danny fight all the ghosts that came their way. They formed a very close bond.

Even though the days where great and life was very fleeting with the ghost hunting she was always reminded when she went to sleep about that little black cloud of thunder. It always poured and when the lighting in her mind woke her from her slumber the word was illuminated in front of her "**_Betroth_**"

On the night of her first full month she finished writing in online diary and was so agitated. She began to pace and mutter all the time she shook her hands.

"IT NOT FAIR! IT SO NOT FAIR! LIFE IS SO CRUEL! I LOVE HIM! I WANT HIM TO BE MY BETROTHED! BUT HOW CAN I ASK HIM TO MAKE SUCH A HUGE SACRIFICE FOR ME? THE RISKS AND THE CONSENQUENCES OF THIS DECISION WILL HAVE SERIOUS RAMAFACATIONS! THIS WHOLE SITUATION SUCKS BIG TIME!" She screamed at her reflection

As a result of her outburst her telekinesis caused a tornado and her spontaneous combustion turned her elegant room in to what a city in Iraq looked like after U.S. troops were through with it!

She was composing her self when Elaine appeared. Her face was in assement. "Dear sweet child. You need to calm down. The house can't take another one of your tantrums! Listen they only way to deal with this rage is to talk about it. And you know I'm a very good listener. So tell me my sweet princess everything your feeling so we might avoid more property damage." Said the nymph soothing velvet voice.

She looked at her room with disgust so she laid stretch out on her bed and began to talk to Elaine. She had told the truth, she was not a very big talker but a great listener. She had to be, being trapped in a mirror for next 10,000 years! Before her imprisonment she was not at all wise or patient or even a good listener. She was impatience smart-ass who talked a mile a minute! She would boast very openly that she was far more beautiful than Danielle's Grandma. She went as far as to mock the former Queen and publicly humiliated her. So to teach her humility the Queen had her imprison in a mirror for the next 10,000 years. Where she would be fated to look at the world form behind glass and never see her own reflection. She was also sentence to watch over the royal family till her prison term was up!

"Tell me Elaine have you every felt this stress out? I've felt so worn and frail over this. Time is running out! Its strange isn't? I can face a Renegade Ghost any day of the week. But when it comes to telling the truth I can't tell Danny that I love him and desire him to be my betroved!" she said as she hit her pillow.

"Consider your self fortunate. If think about it everyone thinks that got dealt the worst cards but if you think about it they're always someone worse off than you. Think about it! Having to pick a future King of the Ghost Zone is nothing compared to my problem? I've been stuck in this mirror for the past 24 and still got 9,976 to go! So don't think life thrown you something you can't handle cause I've seen you handle things worse off than this." Said Elaine forlornly as her eyes gazed out vacantly as if she was in a trance.

"Looks like you need to talk to. Grandma is sometimes mean and delivers unusual punishments but they were always just. Tell me about the night you where imprisoned, please. I told you what on my mind so tell me please!" she said.

Elaine smiled and began her tale. How she was the most popular girl at school. That their was not a girl who didn't wish that they where her. Not one boy who didn't wish she were theirs. Smart, talented, beautiful. Anything she wants she got. She may have not been of royally blood but to her she was a princess. She became vain and fatheaded. She would spread nasty rumors around. She truly thought she was better than everyone else. When she was 21 she was at a party at the palace and she decide to have some fun with Queen Grouch. She made her trip and fall face first into the refreshment tables then she back on a door way and a bucket of suit fell on her! The Queen had her dragged to the room with the mirror and then smooth surface of glass changed into a wave a rainbow colored lights and she was pushed forward and was trapped. "And so I've been behind the glass ever since. I have regretted the decision of my past. So you see you really don't have the worst problems in the whole universe."

"She right you know, my princess. Now if you clean up this mess with your hands I would be very pleased. When your done you can join me for some hot coco." Said Gwen as she kisses Danielle head and went down stair.

The next few weeks went by even more quickly till it was near the end of her two months. She was practicing on how to tell Danny the truth when he asked her to go to a carnival.

"A carnival? That sounds nice. But wear something black! Please I think you would look attractive in something black! We are still on to go to the library the day after? If you and I are going to write a 20-page essay on King Arthur and Merlin we'll need all the info we can get so see you Friday night for a night a pure happiness!" She said with a contented sigh she then hurried. Saturday I 'll tell him at the library I vow it she thought.

"So what do you think of this outfit, guys?" said Danny as he come out of his closet wearing black jeans, sleeveless black shirt with a gold arm band on his left upper arm and black wrist bands, and he had the Fenton Specs on his face.

Sam gave a wolf whistle and smiled. "Danny you look so sexy and divine! Danielle is going eat you up!!! I even like a taste of this buffet myself! So tell me where can I get a piece of the action?"

"I personally think that gear looks too much what that kid who has that weird spike hair and plays that even weirder card game on channel 9 wore when he set that spirit who lives in his necklace on a date with his friend. What that guy name? Yhoise or Yellorer?" said Tucker as he tried to remember

"Yugi you dummy! The show called "Yu-gi-oh!" You idiot! Honestly, Tucker!" said Sam with face in her hands.

"I think you look great, Danny. Have a great date!" said Jazz as she hurried past.

The doorbell rang and he decides to take a short cut by phasing through the floor. He flung open the door and his jaw drop to his feet.

Danielle was wearing a skintight black mini dress with two gold belts hanging loose with gold high-heeled sandals. On her right wrist was a black pearl bracelet with matching earrings and necklace. She was wearing a styles pair Oakley's over her eyes. When Sam, Tuck, and Jazz came the all couldn't believe it!

"Is too much, Danny? I just had this old thing in the back of my wardrobe so long I thought it needs air. By the way you look positively scummiest! Come on we got to go if we want to get to carnival before dark! Sam, Tucker comes on! Jazz it will do you some good to have some fun tonight." She pleaded.

Jazz yelled over her shoulder that they we're leaving and they booked.

Tucker went to snack bar and began to devoured it like a human garbage disposal. Sam went to midway and began to win prizes like crazy. Jazz went to the sideshows and the lovers went all over the place. From thundering roller costars to tempting snacks and prize and everywhere. It was about nine o'clock when it happened.

Danielle had a neon-colored balloon and was eating twisted colored cotton candy. Danny was holding their prizes under his right arm. A unicorn doll and winged cat doll. In his left hand he was eating a large ketchup covered bratwurst. He was just getting to the middle when he spied something out of the coroner of right eye. "Mlommk , Dannum iell! Tum ove Loemao!" He said point at a large building with his mouth full of the brat.

"Uh? Danny two things. 1. Don't talk with your mouth full and 2 wept your face it's covered with ketchup! You put way too much of that stuff on your food! Now consume and tell me what you said. Here a napkin too!" She said as she handed it to him and threw her cotton candy stick in the trash.

He finished eating and then wept his face and the told her again "I said look their the Tunnel of Love. Lets go on it. I mean we done everything else already! Come on it will be great."

She nodded and off they went. Soon they were lost in the romantic tunnels. Swans, doves, Angels and Cupids, Hearts and Butterflies everywhere. They leaned in to kiss, when they heard an inhuman noise. Something not of Earth. It sounds like a cross between an eagle and a lion.

Danielle had a pretty good thought at what was making that sound. But she had to get outside and find out for herself if she was right. Using her telekinesis and combustion she flipped the vessel and sent Danny and her flying in opposite direction.

"I hope Danielle ok. But what ever causing that riot outside needs to be stop. Going Ghost!!!" cried Danny as he changed and went outside and saw it was mayhem! Everyone was running and screaming! Food and drinks were spewed everywhere and all the booths looked like they have been destroyed.

"What could have caused all this damage? He said as examined a booth with strange claw marks. There were tuffs of fur and feathers everywhere. In the wet mud he notice a large set of footprints. "This weird its looks like the front pairs were made by a bird but the back of some feline. Just then a shadow cast over his own and he slow turned around and was staring straight into an eagle face the size of school bus hood. "Oh crap!" He went invisible and flew above it. "WHAT IN GOD'S FREAKING NAME IS THAT??!!"

"That , Phantom Boy is a griffin! And not just any griffin Lord Tala of the Sky Canyon Colony! Come you need to help me to calm him down!" said Danielle as she swooped in.

"**_Help calm down that monster? Are insane! It's the size of a bus and it's a cross between a lion and an eagle! It's going to rip me to shreds! No way am I helping!"_** he said in a panicky chuckled

"Look! Danny Phantom. He no more a monster than the two of us! He just scared like you are! He never has been away from his home! He needs help. And like it or not that our responsibility to help him. Beside he my Father 's Spirit Walker! I know it's him because of the pendant he wears around his neck. So please I beg of you _Danny helps me!" She weeps tears of extreme distress._

"Ok I'll help. But it better not claw me to death! What do we do Phantasm?" he asked as hovered next to her.

"First clear the area of people and debris. Then help me from an ectoplasm energy barricade around him. So hurry or Tala will really hurt someone!" she ordered him.

He did as he was told and got Tuck and Sam to help clear the crowed then he proceeds to clear the area.

"Done! Now what the entire carnival been evacuated and we got him back into the corner where the bathrooms used to be so now what, girl?"

"Hold my hand and concentrate your energy flow outward." She said offering him her hand.

He took it. It felt truly strange. He had been working with this Ghost Girls for nearly two months. The thing was, in the past ghost had touch him and they all felt as cold as the flames in Hell. But she felt _warm!_ Could it be truly possible that this girl was a _halfa like him?_

"DANNY BOY! YO PHANTOM WAKE UP NOW! YOU ARE NEEDED!" She hollered. He snapped back into action and said "What the plan?

"Well I don't want to use our energy blast in less it's a last resort! He _is _my father best friend. We should try talking to him. I've tried to use my telepathy but he so worked up all his thoughts are like scrambles eggs! Any ideas partner?" she said as she pushed him out the way of Tala 's right talon.

"Wow! Those claws look like they cut through steel! We better stay a safe diastase and be ready to go intangible at any moment. But I think I can use my powers of mimic to try and imitated his language if you help me of course. You obviously know more about him than me. He looks like nothing but 350 pounds of power!" said Danny as he shields her.

"It more likes 400 pounds and good plan. But have a Plan "B" ready if that fails! Ok start speaking in a calm velvet voices. Listen to what I say then to him and then try talking to him. I'll watch your back. OK taking a deep breath and stepping forward. " Tala it's me, Danielle! You know Othello 's daughter? This is Danny, Danny Phantom. You can trust him. Let us help you! Please you need to calm down. Wow!" she said as he jumps over her and began to pound the shield crying in pain.

"He is going to hurt himself! We got to stop him now come on!" she said with tears of her own in her eyes. But Danny grabs her wrist and said, "Look I know your worry about him but we need to think of the rest of Admit Park! I'm going to something that both crazy and bold but I need you to be strong so stand right on this spot and wait for my signal"

He ran to the other side of the enclosure and then ran straight at full force and then yelled at her to cup her hands. She did and he jumped into them then did three back flips in the air and land on the back of the chaotic griffin and nearly thrown off too as he held on for dear life.

He then attempted to overshadow the animal but couldn't it! "What gives?! I can't overshadow him. I know some people resist it but this like totally different." He wailed

"That because Phantom boy its is _impossible _to overshadow a creature that in not the same species or a close relative of that particular creature! So in other words a humanoid ghost can only possessed another _homo sapiens! _ Hold onto him a bit longer I got a plan that should work I hope." She prayed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold tube.

"**_LIPSTICK?!!! PHANTASM THIS IS NO TIME TO FIX YOUR MAKE UP!" _**he cried angrily at her.

"Your wrong , Danny this is the perfect time." She whisper as she hurtled herself at griffin and gave him a big kiss on the beck. Then she stood back and said in a commanding voice " Tala! Calm down and relax. You are safe , friend your safe!"

To Danny amassment Tala kneeled on his right talon and bow to her! He looked at her bewilder! Curios as a kitten he said in amazed voice. "What you do? What you do? How did he go form angry and violent to calm and passive with a single kiss?"

"It my special lipstick I like to call Possession. It makes whomever I kiss do what ever I say for the next 12 hours. I don't like to use it in less I must. Now that he calm down & lets tend to his wounds before we find out what happen to him." She said with a heavy sigh.

"So you can literally make people do what every want? Anything no matter how stupid or ridicules it's is?" he questioned.

"It has to be a direct command. And I would never use it for selfish reason! You and I both know when you have certain responibitly you cannot misuse the power given to you to help you! Now lets hurry we have about twenty minutes before the cops come!" she said as she began to bandage his wounds.

Danny went and gathered all the meat he could find and put in a bag. "Ok I've got the food. Now how to we get him out of here with out being seen and where to we go from here?" He asked impatience

"We go invisible and go to the nearest portal to the Ghost Zone. Which if I'm not mistaken is in the Fenton's cellar. But how to we get the Fenton out of the house so we can get in undetected?" she asked blankly.

"Leave that to me." Said Danny as he got out his cell.

"Ghost boy got a cell phone?! Does it have a digital camera and text message and all that other hubabloo?" she said in amazed curiosity

"Yes, do you have a cell?" he asked She nodded "Here if you call better disguise your voice. Handing him a voice alter. He made the call and said, "It all set now lets go!"

As soon as they where in the ghost zone Danny began to ask a lot of uncomfortable question.

"So Phantasm, you say you know Tala because he your father 's spirit walker, right?" He asked with his eyebrows arched.

"Yes why does that matter? Why does it interest you?" she said as she played with her hair.

"Well I was unaware that ghosts even _had_ fathers let alone _families!_ And what exactly is a Spirit Walker?"

She clutched her fists and let her fingers tremble and respond to him. "You have a father do you not? If you have one why is such a surprise that I have one too? I also have a mom, which I'm sure you got too. A spirit walker is kind of like a guardian angel and a brother or sister and a best friend. You are bonded for life and your souls merge. It impossible to describe unless your in that kind of a relationship.

Tala and my father met when they were our age. My dad had always loved testing his limits and luck in extremely risky often as dangers has life threaten. Shortly after his 14 birthdays he went to Sky Canyon alone with out anyone and he had temporary disabled his powers so he was as human as us in a Spectral Energy Neutrals. He lived for drama as well as challenges and said, "You never truly have lived till you face the angel of death and blinked."

When we get to the Canyons you'll see how it got its name. If you stacked the world's tallest buildings on top of Mt. Everest you would need to do it millions times a million to even get a third of the height of the Canyon walls. It's is also home to the tallest waterfall in the universe, its called Skywater Falls. It always cast a perfect rainbow and it has the cleanest water anywhere.

My father was rock climbing. He has a natural talent for extreme sports. He also a great theater actor especially when it comes to Shakespeare. My family always loved Shakespeare. Memorized all 38 plays by heart. He has a very keen mind both for strategy and problem solving. He just a good of a passive negotiator as he is a fighter. He the best pugilist in all of the Ghost Zone, but you is a pretty good pugilist too. You could pose a threat after a few more years of practice wouldn't agree Tala?" she said feeding him a mega huge brat.

The great griffin chuckled and gleeful took the meat. He then whispers something to her and she laughed. Danny had more question and he want to know very badly how this "Spirit Walker Bond" worked.

"Answer a few things before you continued, like what's a "Pugilist" and what are you two talking about? And why is Shakespeare so important to your family?" he said in bewilderment

"A pugilist is someone who fights with his fists. He said you could also ride a little better. And my family loves Shakespeare. Both my father and mother have Shakespeare names, concidently from the same play. Which is also their favorite one. Now be quiet we have to go through Ariel's Trove to enter Sky Canyon. It opens right behind Skywater Falls 's eternal Rainbow. We might even be lucky and see two. Hang on! And duck your head. The Trove is about 3 ½ miles long." She shouted as the headed into a 5-foot high and 4 foot wide opening

They shot through like a missile. He then took in amazement the wall were undesirable colors with beautiful illustrious littering the wall. With smooth jeweled pebbles and a beautiful melody full the long dark passageway. Scatter were amazing relics of an ancient past.

They emerged in the brilliant sunlight underneath twin rainbows. She was right it was incurability high up! He watch as a pair of Phoenixes, and huge bird that caused thunder every time it flapped and many other birds he only heard in legends.

"This is truly out of a dream! I can't believe these even exist! Do all the winged wonders here live in peace and harmony? What to they eat? This beyond cool! Where does Tala live?" he said in awe as the wind blew in his face.

"Do you always ask a billon questions, Phantom Boy? He lives just under Dragon's Skull rock. It's about 8 miles from here due northwest. We'll be there in about half hour. So hold on tight." She squealed

"Tell the rest on how your father and Tala met! We have time to kill!" he shouted.

"He was climbing free style when he was about 4000 feet up when he lost his footing and began to plummet to the bottom. Tala, who had been eating a basilisk that a type of lizard when he saw what was going to happen. He swooped down to catch him; he did and flew up to his nest to meet with his family.

He was only a teen himself but griffins have very close family bonds. They live in colonies that are controlled by alpha male and a female. They mated for life. They are gentle to humans or human ghost protect them from harm but are extremely aggrieve when it comes to protect things important to them like treasure and their families. They build huge nest near their treasure. They lay one to two eggs that are made out of agate, that a gem. They hatch after little over 90 days. They drink milk and eat small amounts of meat. When the little ones are about 3 months old they are taught to hunt and fly. That only _if_ they hatch. Sadly enough some people who attempt to steal the griffin treasure take the egg too. They sell the shell for a fortune and cooked the contents of it for even more. It's disgusting!

My father was injured. So Tala took care of him during the day and at night my father told stories to him. They couldn't even understand a word the other said but the care deeply about each other.

After a week he was felling a lot better when something happen to change his life. It was dawn and just as he woke to watch the sunrise with Tala, he heard a scream. He grabbed his gold handle dagger and hobbled as fast he could to the source of the sound and saw his friend in major trouble. The colony was under siege by the mortal enemies the Arimaspians. They are a race of single eye Sythian people who through out eternity tried to take the treasure of a griffin. Tala and his family were fighting. The colony was outnumbering because the females were protect the eggs and the hatchling. Tala's father Tymmon and elder brother Troff too badly damage to battle. When he rushed over to save them from harm a cluster caved in around him. His right paw was trapped under a bolder. He was at their mercy. A single one-eyed warrior towered over him and then took out a scimitar and trust at him. But then my father struck! He disarmed the Arimaspians and turns the tide. Soon the colony was victories and he helped Tala get free. He lost two prized feathers and a claw other than that he was fine. Then he did something unexpected," she said as brush the hair out her eyes.

"What he do?" asked Danny whom the whole thing entranced.

"I said "Thank you, my friend Othello. My clan and I owe you our lives I wish do be your friend forever. Is there a way to do that?" spoke Tala very proudly as he thought back to that day 28 years ago.

"YOU CAN TALK! IN ENGLISH! WHY DIDN'T YOU BEFORE?" Screamed Danny.

"I was upset and confused and frighten. I was far from home and it is most imperative that I get home and as quickly as possible." Tala responded.

"Its finally happing is it? Oh Tala I'll get Daddy on. Phantom I need your phone now." She orders.

"Hold up what going on? And if I give it to you, you have to finish the story ok?" he said hand her phone over.

"Tala mate Talia and him have tried forever to get an egg to hatch but no luck till now. Today is going to happen and he likes to be there. That why he was so upset. He and Talia were present at mine and my sister births so he want my father to be there for his child. But he can't cause of work so by attaching this phone to my compact it will act like a web cam and he can watch. Testing 123 Daddy can you hear me?" she yelled at the little mirror.

A strong masculine voice said "Daughter is that you? What's up? What are you doing?"

"Yes Tala its me. I'm with Tala and Danny Phantom. We are almost to Tala's nest. The Egg is going to hatch! We'll touch down in two minutes then we can all watch the hatching. I brought plenty of food.

They were greeting by a blue female griffin wear on a gold braided chain a huge teardrop shaped diamond. She usher them over to the nest after she rubbed beaks with her mate.

"So how did your father do this bonding thing? Asked Danny

"Well on his last night in the Canyon he made a fire of teal flames and he and I went through a long and difficulty ceremony and then recite the promise and the exchanged tokens of our friendship. He gave me this amulet I wear and I gave him on a gold chain the two feathers and claw I lost. Then our souls merged. We walk the path of life now with each other. Shuu! Its hatching, you can see this my old friend?" asked Tala

"Yes Tala I can see it. Push little one, push come on. We are all waiting," said Othello from the mirror.

The egg burst opened, and a little gray and tan baby with red eyes cried out.

"Oh is he not the most adorable little thing you every laid eyes on! What you going to name him?" asked Danielle as cleaned up the ball of fluff.

"Yes he needs a great name. I mean he does have some of the finest bloodlines in world." Comment Othello

"We would love it if you would name our son." Request Tala

"I think if he going to have a name it should start with a "T" so I think since he got the front half of the king of skis and the back half of the king beast his name should be Talon. How about Phantasm, Tala, Talia?" said Danny as he gently stroke Talon body.

"I think that a lovely name. It sounds like a great name for the son of a great leader." Said Talia as began to nurse her baby.

"Leader? You mean to say…" said Danny in shock

"Yes he is the leader. And Tala before we go here two is presents. This is the collar we had made for you child." As she spread out a leather collar encrusted with jades and emeralds.

"Beautiful! I know when he older he will wear it proud. What the second gift?" asked Tala?

"All the leftover food from the carnival, you won't need to hunt for a week!"

Danny than shouted "THE CARNVIL! QUICK WHAT TIME IS IT?" he said shaking her.

"Um 10:45! We got to get back! Tala what the quickest way home?" shouted Danielle

"Walk 200 yards from here to south and look to your right. There a small cave it's a short cut back to the portal. See you later my friends."

When he got back he grab the prizes and screamed at himself. The polices and his parents were everywhere and they all told him to go home.

"Way to go Fenton. She gone and probably never going to speak to me again, but what 's to you expect after being gone and total ditching her! Why do my responsibility always come first?" he moaned in to his hands.

"Because out of all the three "Rs" Responsibly is most important. And I ran too. What ever destroyed the carnival didn't make upset with you! And look Danny you still got my unicorn!" she said as she ran and snuggled up against him as the two sat inside a gazebo and kissed as some overdo fireworks went off. He walked her home and said " See you at the library tomorrow. Bye." He left not hearing her say in voice so low you had to strain to hear it. ""I will tell you the truth tomorrow, my love. That is my solemn promise.

The next day, which was Saturday around 2:15 when something happens that, would change everything between them.

"Well, that's everything we need for the report. We are sure to get-to-get an "A" for sure. Are your parents happy you pulled up your grades?" She said as she finishes laminating the 20-page paper.

"Yes they are. You beyond smart! I'm meant you know a lot about the middle ages and about royalty. You are incurable and their something I've always want to do if you up. For it!" he said unevenly

"Sure but there something I really _need _to tell you! But we can do what you want first."

"Great, follow me." He led her to old dusty room with no one inside and they start to have a make out session. Just as she was pulling off his shirt when all of sudden a billon lights went flash and overlapping questions were pouring out at them.

"EKK! Whets going on?!" cried Danny as pulled his shirt down.

"Princess, is this the Halfa?"

"Princess is he your Betroved?"

"What life like working with the ghost boy?"

She bit her lips and turns at the old bookcase and contracts and the books tabled on the ghostly reporters and exploded. "Come on , Danny run! They ran till the reached a dead end. "Oh crap! Danny you have got to phase out of here now! Please do it!"

"What how you know?" he started to say but heard the reporters coming so he did as he was told and phased them outside and they jumped on to his scooter and didn't stop till they were 12 blocks away.

"Whew! Glad that over. So want to go out for a milkshake? Or better yet one of Dairy Queens Brownie blizzard." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hold up! Danielle we need to talk and I mean now! How you know I could phase and who in God name were those ghost? And what the Hell is going on?! Tell me the truth like you promise and give it to me straight!" he said with his arms crossed.

Sighing she start to twiddle her thumbs and said "I was hoping to tell you myself but those vultures got to me first. Danny I want you to know that no matter what I tell you from this point on I never lied about my feelings for you. Those reporters work for a tabloid called "_The Daily Scream" _it's the trashiest of all trash. But they obviously found a little truth this time. Danny I've know you were a halfa , a ghost hybrid form the very moment you became one. In the Ghost Zone monitoring Ghostly Active on Earth is like the number one priority. I was in my bedroom waiting to take off a facial mask. I was singing to my new CD when my laptop, which had been open to my own personal web, page when the alarm went off. I saw the accident and from that moment on I was obsessive to meet you. I must admit I had a huge crush on you. I want to know both sides the boy and the ghost!" she starts to say before she interrupted.

"An alarm? Why would an alarm go off because of the accident?" asked Danny not understanding.

Sighing again she continued, " In the Ghost Zone we have a special task force that sole purpose is to monitor ghost activity on Earth. That includes ghost hunter and researchers. We leave impressible ghost alone, because its does no harm. And before you ask an impressionable ghost is like a ghost who haunts a house or hotel. The kind you see on the Travel Channel Show "Weird Travels" The kind of ghost anchored to a particular place and can't come the Zone, or Heaven or even Hell. No offences to your parents but they are the goofiest ghost hunters ever. Well more your Dad than your Mom. But we have study their tech and it has helped amazing.

Anyway you deserver to know the truth. You've know me in two forms this one and, transforming into Phantasm. This one too." She paused

"You are Phantasm?! Why did you tell me?!" he screamed

"Because I couldn't tell you. There is a law I have to obey because of who I am. I will tell the truth about who I am. I'm not just the human Danielle Fantana or the ghost Danielle Phantasm, gulping "Here it comes the shocker" she thought in reality I'm Daniellela Anastasia Fantana , **_Princess of the Ghost Zone."_**

He looked like he had been struck by lighting! "You are a Princess and a ghost Princess? I've been dating a ghost princess! Tell me your joking. I can accept that you're my ghost partner but a princess tell me you are pulling my leg!"

She shook her head and turned back into her Princess Form.

"So you are a ghost! And royal one at that! You just like every other ghost I fought! Nothing but trouble!" he shouted angrily

"Danny, think for a sec! If I was a ghost or anyone who assorted with me you would have had your ghost senses gone crazy form all the time you've spent with. In fact if I recall right the only other time it didn't go off around a ghost was with that rich playboy halfa Plasmius! So think for a sec!" she shouted at him angrily

"Wait a sec! If what your implying were true that would make you a halfa just like me! Wait you know Plasmius? Mmm" he said as she coved his mouth and hissed

"Not so loud. You never know who might be listening! I know Plasmius personal he comes over for dinner and tried to get Daddy to get him the stupid Packers. To make sure he follows laws we pay him a handsome sum of 20 grand every six months. Yes its true I'm a halfa. But I didn't get my powers from an accident from technology I was _born a halfa._" She started be he interrupted her again

"You were born a halfa how that possible?" he asked

"If you let me get a word in edge wise I could tell you!" she said

"Sorry"

"My father High King Othello on his Quest met a women named Desdemona Welling. They fell in love and she came back to the ghost zone with and was made his queen when he became 21. So in other words , my Father a ghost and my Mother a human. The reason which I know your wondering why when Gwen and Kal ,and the animals where around you couldn't detect them is because we have developed a kind of cloaking technology. It's a very thin veil that acts like a second skin. Its makes immune to ghost sensatory."

"What's this Quest?" he asked

" Remember how I said everyone in my family gets a year away from all hubabloo? Well we come to Earth to learn. And the things I've learn the most is that when you feel as strongly as I do about something you should act on it! So Danny this how I feel about you." She said as she leapt into his arms and kissed him. It lasted a few minuets before he broke it.

"This isn't right. I don't know you at all!" he said with his head hung.

"Danny listen to me you and I both know that this is not puppy love. It's not some stupid adolescent infatuation. This is , this is the real deal. I will say it and I mean it. I love you and that why I'm about to ask is so difficulty. Remember that day you and I beat Pyra? Well I was summoned by the Council and when I got there I revised outrageous information." She knew he had a question so she let him ask.

"What the Council?"

"In all of the Ghost Zone the Council of 13 Elders has more power than my father. You see there this little tradition and it's a law. Most people who go on the quest are well, 18 otherwise older. And the regulation is anyone on the quest must be at the end or before must be in a betroved and sadly at age 14 I'm not." She said hanging her head

"Tell what does betroved mean?" asked Danny who never heard the word before.

"Its means "engaged to be married." Intend to marry someone, its, its arranged marriage! But I have been given a chance to find a beau for myself. And I know you are the one. You are everything I wanted and never knew I desired. It's you I want to rule in my Father stead and be the next King of the Ghost Zone. My only other choice is well Lord Kenneth. He 19 and the biggest jerk ever. He rude, mean, cruel, selfish and arrogant and got an ego the size of Africa and Asia put together. He would destroy the Golden Age my father has created in his reign. And I cannot allow it. So I ask you will you be my Betroved?"

He stared at her, scarcely believing what he was hearing. Him? A King? He didn't even shave yet! He had just start to be a teenager and he was supposed to become her future fiancé? Was she totally insane!!

"Danielle, this too much! I can't deal with all this! Look I going home! We'll talk about this eventually but I cannot deal with this right now. I 'm sorry but I've got to go!" he said as he stormed off and then flew home while she chased after him.

"But Danny, time running out and I've still got so much to tell you. It can't wait! I need to tell you now!" she grabbed the scooter and speed off to the Fenton home.


	7. Choices

Choices

Danielle raced to Danny's house. She had to have a discussion with him. Her heart was racing and she felt dreadful. She couldn't remember ever feeling this bad. Why did the truth hurt so much?

Reaching the unusual dwelling she parked the scooter and raced up the stoop ringing the bell franticly and on the third chime Jazz answered.

"Danielle, what happened? You look horrifying! Did you and Danny get into a fight? He came home a few minutes ago looking confused and another expression I can't think of. He locked himself in his bedroom. Tell me what happened. Go park yourself on the couch and I'll get you a drink."

She slumped over to the couch and passed out. She was roused when Jazz handed her some tea to sip. "Thank you Jazz. You are truly a divan one. Heaven must be upset to lose such a glorify angel," she said quietly as she sipped her tea and finally was able to catch her breath.

"You are to kind. Now tell me what happen and maybe I can help. It's only going to get better if you talk about it. Not telling the truth can hurt more than telling the truth. So what's the big secret?"

Taking a deep breath she looked to left and right and asked first. "Are your parents home? I can't tell you if they are here. So are they here? Please tell me it's a matter of life and death. I'm being very serious."

"No one here but us and Danny. My parents are out of town for the day. They won't be back till 11:45. So enlighten me what happened?" asked Jazz in a quivering voice

Gripping her miniskirt so hard that her knuckles turn colorless she began the tale of what happen not more than 10 minutes ago.

"We had just finish doing the report on King Arthur and Merlin for Ms. Reed 's history class. I want to get a chocolate Brownie Blizzard at Dairy Queen but Danny had other ideas. He led me in to an old storage room and we proceeded to have a make-out session. Your brother is a real good kisser. Anyway I was just beginning to take off his shirt when all of sudden we were surround by the media! They were swarming around us asking a zillion questions. Some books fell on top of them and exploded we ran for it, but we reached a dead end but Danny got us out. Then I had to tell him why those journalists from "_THE DAILY SCREAM"_ were after us. They work for tabloids were I'm from. They are always spread rumors and gossips and other despicable trash! I was then was force to revel that I was also his ally and trusted partner in his after school active. You know the one he does after school." She said paused to drink her tea.

"What after school active?" asked Jazz while she sipped her own cup of tea.

"You know, _ghost hunting."_

Jazz spit her tea everywhere. She started to cough. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about." She replied hastily

"No need to cover the fact you know Danny's secret Jazz its all right. I've known about it since he became Danny Phantom. You only know since his tango with the whacked shrink Spectra who was causing everyone to feel miserable just so she could be young forever," Danielle casually told her. She smiled as if they were discussing the weather.

"How do you know all that?" asked Jazz in amazement

"Because like Danny, I'm part ghost as well as part human. Also I possess telepathy and can read minds by looking into a person eyes. But I would never explore into yours, Danny, Sam, and Tucker's minds. I've formed mental shields. He's the Phantom and I am the Phantasm. But when I had to tell him who I really am it was something he couldn't handle." She said as she began to use her mind to move items about.

"You have telekinesis? What else do you have?" Jazz more intrigued by this whole new world that she was being introduced too. She was too fascinated to be scared.

"I have all the usual powers but I also have Telepathy, telekinesis, spontaneous combustion and I got a lipstick that if I kiss you, you have to do exactly what I say for the next 12 hours. Now the thing that got Danny is the fact that I'm not just Danielle Fantana, that not who I really am. Well I am but there's more," she said biting her lip.

"Who are you if you are not Danielle Fantana or Danielle Phantasm?" Jazz pressed

Sighing she took a deep breath and said. "My real name is Daniellela Anastasia Fantana, Princess of the Ghost Zone." Jazz stared at her. The sky could have fallen and she wouldn't have cared.

"You are a princess?!!!!! Wow Danny sure knows how to pick them! Not that there anything wrong with you being noble. I'm still getting used to the thought that my little brother is a what you call it a Halfa?" said Jazz

"I need to talk to him about a vital concern at hand and it cannot wait! Call Sam and I'll call Tucker. Maybe with their help we can get Danny to listen to me," said Danielle hopefully

The two friends were there in a flash. They didn't know why they been summoned but it was a matter of the utmost importance's according to the Girls.

"Ok, we are all gathered because I need your guys to assist me. But you all have to swear what I tell you and Danny is never to be repeated outside this ring of trust. That includes you motor mouth Foley!" said Danielle glaring at Tucker who was just in pure amazement that this girl was real life princess.

The all trooped up the stairs and Jazz smooth her top and locks before she knocked on the door and called to Danny who was listing to "My Happy Ending" on the radio at a very earsplitting level.

"Danny, please come out. I made some tea and we can talk downstairs. Everyone who cares about you is here. Sam, Tucker, and Danielle. Please Danny you've got talk about what happen. At least listen to what she has to say. Come on little brother!" she said and out of pent up frustration she stomped her feet.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!" He called over the music. The song just ended and "Accidentally in Love" started up.

"Let me give it a try." Said Sam

"Danny we would better understand what happen if you told us your side of things. Please come out Danielle has something very serious to tell you. Come on Danny just come on down stairs and we'll have tea and cinnamon buns with nice gooey icing. What to you say?"

" NO I WON'T COME OUT! TEA IS AS NASTY AS COFFEE!" he screamed. The song Breakaway wailed through the thin walls.

"Danny my man. Come on life thrown you more curve balls then this. Just talk to us please!" said Tucker.

The only reply to him was yet another song this time oldies called. "I've got you babe"

"That it!" said Jazz with clenched fist she pounded the door and screamed "Daniel Artha Fenton you get your scrawny butt out and down the staircase and take a seat on the sofa or…" she threaten

"Or you'll do what?" he asked unaffected by her threaten tone of voice

"Or I tell Mom and Dad that you are half ghost and fight them on a on a daily basis! And I mean it!"

The music abruptly stopped and he threw open the door with a look of pure surprise on his face. "How in the world did you know my secret? SAM! TUCKER! DID YOU TELL HER?" asked angrily.

"NO! We didn't tell. Hell we didn't know that she knew even!" said Sam

"No one told me, Danny I saw you transform behind the store when you where battling that misery sucking ghost Spectra 's helper and I've been waiting for you to tell me. But it seemed the only way to get you out of your room before they played "Don't go breakin' my heart" so come downstairs and lets talk. I won't tell Mom or Dad a thing!" promised Jazz.

He then went intangibly and head down through the staircase. Gathering up the tea he went and made some fruit smoothes. When everyone final reached the bottom and took a seat he had already laid out the snacks.

"You want to talk to me. Lets talk but don't lie!" he said as he bit into a nice big gooey cinnamon bun.

"Thank you, Danny. For giving me this chance to explain the whole truth. The best place to start is at the beginning of course. So everyone get in a circle and unite hands." She said as she held out her hand to Danny who took it. Soon everyone was holding hands and floating three feet of the ground.

"Ok I totally dig the levitation bit, but why are we holding hands?" asked Tucker insolently

"We are about to unify our minds and become one collective mind of treasured memories." Danielle replied

"Huh?"

"Our minds will be one not five. We'll all see, hear and feel the same thing. Think of it as a virtual reality movie. Now close your eyes." As she open her glowing eyes and a beam shot into their eyes. They where all for a moment knocked back.

When they came to they were in the vast emptiness. A cloak of eternal black silk. There was no light or sounds. It was just nothing. They were all floating about.

"Ok, Where are we? What's this place? What going on?" asked, Sam as she did the backstroke through the inky black ocean.

"We are in the universe before the Dawn of Time. Before all of the universe and worlds and dimensions were created, before All of Creation. Before God and evolution handiwork was done. These are the collective memories of the Birth of Life. Passed down through generations. Now hear a story, the universes story. Everyone ready because we're about to take one wild ride. So is everyone ready?" spoke Danielle in spiritual hollow voice that seems to come from every place at once.

The all nodded and the story begins.

"Was it a big bang or the Hand of God that start all Creation? That has been a question we have asked ourselves for a long time. It was actually a combination of the two. God and many of his friends setting the Big Bang in motion created the Universe. There was a multitude of planets and realities as well many different dimensions. There was only one world in this vast melting pot of space and time that was truly unique and that was Earth. In all of the Universes no other planet was wrapped up in such an enigma. So many multiplied realties and dimensions. Neither completely good nor evil. The most abundance and diversity in the Universes. Now on this planet as you all know well there at least three place where your souls end up after you have left the living earth behind. If you are good you ascend in to the sanctuary of the Sky. If you are evil you plummeted in to the pit of the Earth. Or you could end up in between places. That what we like to call "Judgment Land" or Limbo. But a weird phenomena start to happen. And that was people 's sprits start to linger around. Some were tied to a certain place and the others roamed free. A small number of them were harmless tricksters called poltergeists. We lived peace for countless centuries years. But then about 1100 years ago the tranquility of this co-extinct was smash to smithereens! A pointless war broke out caused by the human race greatest flaw. For all the great things humanity has done in time it still has one major flaw the chip on its shoulder. And that is the inability to tolerant anything different. That doesn't fit it normal standers. And as in human nature to fear what they don't understand and then seek to destroy it!" she paused to show them scenes.

****One scene showed humans and ghost fighting each other for control of land. The ghost was tearing the humans apart and the humans were using a mixture of science and sorcery to cause the ghost to simply fade from existence. The end result was bloodshed all over the world.

A second scene showed what appeared to be a halfa. A boy who looked remarkably like Danny trying to stop the fighting. He had rallied a group of humans and ghost together in hopes to stop the two sides from fighting, but it was no use. In the end the halfa lay dead his body cut in two neither human nor ghost. Just some kind of freak. His body was taken away by more halfas and the war intensified.

Eventually the war end and was forgotten. Much of it was because no one lived very long in the Dark Ages. But the ghosts had decided to rather then risk another war we would create our own world. So The Ghost Zone was born. But it was utter chaos and pandemonium! We tried several forms of government all failed till my ancestor who played a key role in the Ghost War brought order to the madness. And was made the first King of the Ghost Zone. His name was Gabriel and Queen Ophelia . The only ones with more power than them was the Council of 13 Elder. The 12 Council members are 6 girls and 6 boys ghost who are immortal so it's impossible to kill them. The thirteenth member is rotated every 4 years amongst a set of quartets the oldest and wisest ghost ever. They regulate the seasons. Fast forward to the year 1988 outside the Illinois State University. As you can see it all wet and mucky and that's it also the first day of collage! Take a look at guy on the bench next to the fountain. There was a very tall boy who was about 18. His long black hair was braided into pigtails and He wore a white shirt and jeans. He was reading a large thick book and listening to some music on a Walkman. A bell rang so he got up and race to the nearest building. He didn't see the girl step out of the flower garden till they both smashed into each other and fell into the biggest quantity of mud.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Here let help you up oaf!" falling on top of the girl again and mud flew everywhere." He said in a very friendly voice

"No its ok! Wow! This has to be the slipperiest mud ever!" said the girl.

After ten minutes they got up finally and laughed. They looked so ridicules!

"Come my dorm . Its close by. Lets get our clothes washed. And take a shower!

The scene changed to inside a very cool and comfortable dorm room. They were both standing around in the in their bathrobes.

"So" toweling her waist length of black curls "I didn't catch your name. So what's your name. Let me guess Mr. Pig. Because you are the only boy I've every know to wear his hair like that. A ponytail maybe but not pig tails. So what's your name, boy?" she asked handing him a towel.

"Thanks, My Lady. My name is Othello , Othello Gabriel Fantana. So does the pretty lady have a name?" he asked as he toweled his own long hair.

Giggling she laughed and said "My name believe it or not is Desdemona. Desdemona Ananda Welling. My father was a collage English teacher and my mom was a drama teacher. And their favorite was the one were my name comes from. Which coincidently is your name "_OTHELLO" _. So what are studying to be? Myself I already have completed med school and working on become a doctor." She said

"I'm study Business and politics. A doctor your parents must be very pleased." He said as he brought her some hot chocolate

Crying a little she sipped the coco and said. "They're dead. They died in a car accident on the rainiest day of the year when I was three. I grew up in foster care and I basically threw myself into school and charity work as well as anything related to medicine." Desdemona explained

In case you haven't figure it out. These are my parents and how they met and fell in love. My Father Othello was supposed to get hitched with Lady Katharine but he persuades the Council to let him tie the knot with Mother. She took a concoction to give her ghost like powers. She left for the ghost zone after claiming her inheritance at age 21. The amount was 80 grand. This is what happens two months ago at the council. And know let us wake up!" she commanded.

"That was amazing , Danielle. Now tell us all what this betroved business is about. And why Danny so imperative." Asked Jazz

"Well all my life my destiny was already decide for me. I didn't even get a hand form Fate. Any way my choices are between Danny and Lord Kenneth. I bet my life that he responsible for Skulker's attack on me as well as all the other Renegade Ghost activity in this area. All he cares about his power and himself. He still likes having sex with concubines for pleasure! And most of them are only 14 to 16 years old! I just know in my bones he's a no good dirty rotten traitor. He sent Skulker to make sure I would fail in my quest. Danny listen to me know I could live to be 103 and fall in love a million times over. But none of it would mean anything to me. You want to use your powers to benefit others? Right? Then I would asked you in a heartbeat to be my Betroved but I won't lie to you about the most important little detail." She said as took a moment to gather her self.

"If you decide that you truly love me. And your willing to sacrifices so much you should know that if you were made heir to the Throne of Ghost Zone. You would have to live in the Ghost Zone for the rest of your life unless business called for you to leave. In short you would have to give up your humanity forever! I love you too much for not to know all the facts. It's just with all these Renegades Ghosts about the people need reassures that that royal family continuity is strong and unwavering. Now I have to go home and pack my luggage for the trip home. I leave in a week time to go home for the Independence Day Ball. I leave you with this, Danny. To show I meant what I said about my feelings being strong and true." Kissing him before she went ghost and flew home.

"Ok, things have gone from normal to weird to beyond strange! Danny you can't be taking any of this seriously. She was asking you to _marry her!_ Your 14! You shouldn't be thinking about tying the knot now. And giving up being _human, are you batty!?" _cried Sam hysterically with her arms flaring

"Yeah ,buddy! I mean it would sure be cool to a King and all. But we're just kids! Barely in our teens yet! You are no were near mature enough to make this choices! I mean she has other options. That Lord Kenneth for instance she could marry him instead he is after already dead!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Danny please thinks about this carefully. If you agree to this nonsense its for the rest of your life! Are you sure this is what you want? To throw your life away for a girl?" Jazz asked him wringing her hands

"I could heal a wound that divided two worlds. I could save countless lives! And I care about her more than anybody else. I do things with her that I can't do with nobody else! She understands me! I just need time to think! It's just too much right now. Going Ghost!" changing into Danny Phantom and just went away.

All the rest of the week the two avoid each other. Both of them knew that time was short but how was he to make such important decision.

It was Friday night a quarter to ten and Danny was slumped on the table. He was just staring at the table blankly. His mom came in and took the seat opposite from him. Something was not right with her son. He always seemed in deep thoughts and he was not very talkative. He was just emotionless.

"Danny sweetheart, is something bothering you? You been so lifeless lately. And I've notices that you and Danielle have been avoiding each other. Come on tell me what going on?" asked Maddie as ran her fingers through his hair.

He looked at his mother. He had never really been able to tell his parents things growing up. Not that they weren't good parents. It just they were completely clueless at giving advise on anything that was not relative to ghost. And even that they we're pitiful at. But he did need a parent's advice. So he took an opportunity.

"Mom, have you ever found out something about someone you really concern about that you wish you didn't?"

"When your father and I were in collage I found out in a most unpleased way that he would wet the bed after watching certain types of movies. Mostly romantic comedies and horror movies. But that's not what your getting at is it?" said Maddie as she pushed a plate of angel food cake in front of him.

"I swore I never tell anyone what she told me about herself. But I really want to know is; How do you know your in true love and how much are willing to sacrifice for love?" he asked as he ate the cake slowly.

"You have become more mature as well wise and responsonsible. I'm proud of you. Tell me do you truly believe you love Danielle?" she asked him

"I love her more than the breath of life." He replied.

"Then do what is right in your heart. Remember be true to you heart! Its ten minutes to ten. Go to her and tell what's in your heart. I'm extending your curfew to 10:30 tonight. Now go. The chance only comes once." Kissing him on his forehead she got up and left.

He left quickly to Danielle house and knocked.

Gwen opened the door and to her amazement he did a swift bow. She let him come inside and he went to Danielle's room and sat on her bed with her and said,

"Danielle you are a good friend. I can't picture life with out you. I gladly stand by you forever. You once told me in private that the responsibility of every living person is to make the world a better place then when they came into it. I want to help save _both worlds_. So I have decided I'm will be willing to become your betroved. I love you so much its hurts to breath. I love you," he said kissing her in the light of a silver moon. The crescent shaped satellite seemed to smile on them.


	8. Journey

The Journey

The next morning at dawn's first light everybody found out about Danny's choice and they were past furious with his choices. They express their opinion quite clearly too.

"Danny are you crazy! I mean no high school romance is worth pitch away what little humanity you have left! Do you know or realize what your giving up well do you?" screamed Sam as Danny packed a large travel case.

"What about you're responsibly here fighting ghosts? What about that!" spate Tucker as he cleaned his spectacles

"Danny , I hope your looking at the big picture. You'll be leaving us forever. I think the least you can do is tell Mom and Dad the truth! You owe them that much!" stated Jazz as she to smooth her frizzed out tresses.

Sighing he turned from his packing and said in a deep voice. "Jazz, guys I'm only going to be gone a week! Danielle will be here any minute to tell me about the rest of the plans. Don't worry Jazz I promise I'll tell Mom and Dad the truth when I get back. It's important that they know the reality and not the pack of fabrication that scum bum Walker made the whole city believe a few weeks ago. I mean you guys don't know what it feels like to be nearly obliterated by your parents! To be honest with you all I'm feeling very nerves about this whole ordeal! It sure be easier if you all could come!"

"Well I don't see why not! It's ok with me. You three have 4 hours to pack. Meet me at my house at ten! And we'll be ready to leave." Said Danielle as she floated above them.

The Canmores went to talk to the parents of Sam and Tucker. They got their permission to take them on a mini vacation.

They won't miss any school because of "Teacher Meetings" to the parents and students the teachers were in meetings all next week. In reality the whole school fancily from the principal to the janitorial staff had all mystery won a free all expenses paid trip to Aruba!

When Danny asked Danielle how she accomplish this she replied playful "Well it was either send them on a vacation or blow up the school plumping system which is what I would like to do but Gwen said we must be discreet and avoid property damage! Now where is everyone? We leave in 20 minutes!"

"Sorry we're late! Ugh! My parents _just had_ check everything I had was on their list. But I got here as fast as I could." Said Sam as franticly tried to conceal a petite doll in over cramp suitcase.

"Tucker! What were you thinking? Bring all that technology! Do you want that powder face Walker arrest us!" screamed Danny as he tried to take Tuck bag.

"Expositional after all the damage he caused? Nearly killing my brother! By his own parents! You got some nerve!" said Jazz as they hurried down the stairs and were too busy to notice the decor!

"Ready my, Princess? I've got the extra veils alter like you requested. Here you three put these on. We are about to embark on a dangers journey so do exactly as you are told. Now get into the coach." Instructed Lady Gwendolyn in her natural appearance.

Once they were inside the Zone the play a couples hands of rummy. The gang had only been on the outer rim of Zone. After about an hour they were getting bored after only seeing a lost ghost of a bride or decapitated nun. And that when the unexpected "fun" started to happen. They had just past the eleven million ghost doors when the ground began to quake and rumble. "AAHHHHHH!" they all screamed and Tucker jumped into Sam arms as molten blazing hot red volcanic emission spewed all over the place. And a colossal crack formed beneath them. Then it all quite down for a sec and the looked down into the crevices and then its like all the ghosts broke free from the Underworld!

"Ahh! Help! We are going to die! They are going to strangle me! Help! Mommy! Oww!" screamed Tucker as he rubbed his face.

"Calm down, Tucker! If you scream any more you are gonna wet your pants and I'm not going to pay to have the carriage cleaned! So take a chill pill!" hissed Danielle

"Beside helps as arrived! Look it's the G.Z.S.T. P.D!" cried Gwen pointed at what looked like a chick on hover cycle with a group of people trying to close the fissure.

"You two over there and hurry we can't let anymore trash seep into this world! You three help me over here that the royal carriage.

In a matter of minutes it was over and the leader of the group jumped of the bike and came over to them and said "Is everyone safe?" they nodded "Looks like you took some damage there. We'll escort you to Elise Point. Further plans will be made there. Team move out! We have intercepted the Dove. "

They continued down a smooth path till they came to a sea of icky bottle green ectoplasm water. In the heart of the deafening waves was a bulky isle. On the top of a cliff over looking was a grand gold lighthouse with its brilliant light pulsating like a heart beating. There was also a helicopter and a large building. They quickly landed and they all got out and Tucker got on the ground and kissed it.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! If there anything I could do to thank you let me know!" exclaimed Tucker as he shook her arm verger.

She pushed him and said after she removed her helmet a women about 26 with short brunet hair and toasty light brown skin and misty blue eyes. Her eyes were so passionate and she was so well built and fiercest.

"Well you can stop being so pithy and help out around here. Welcome Canmores, Princess and Phantom and chosen honored guest to Elise Point. Here we get new ghost register to live in the Zone just like Elise Island in NY. I'm Captain Roxy Damon of the G. Z.S.T.P.D or Ghost Zone Special Taskforce Police Department. We are the protectors of the Outer Rim of the Zone and keep the peace in the zone. Second best next to the Royal Guard! Follow me to Ghost Zone Special Taskforce Headquarters. Are main job is to stop Renegades Ghosts form escaping into the real world and protect the innocence's lives of the Zone. You'll be here for the next two hours so pay attendant and don't touch anything!"

They entered an elevator that went way beneath ground. The HQ looked totally like something out a Star Trek movie. It like the FBI and CIA merge. But the thing that got them the most there were a lot of kids around! No older then them and they were all wearing the jumpsuits with pads.

A woman with short black hair and glass came in. She wore a white shirt with short black sleeves and black skirt and black heels. She was holding a clipboard and talking into a headset.

"Captain I've got those reports on Walker. And hear the other classified info you wanted. Should I rearrange your meetings so you can attend to the guests?" said the woman as she took out a compact computer.

"Thanks for reports on Walker! Will shut down the vile little scum bag if the last thing I do! Yes clear my plans Ms. Matrix. Thank you I will show our guests on a swift excursion and then lunch and we'll discuss further strategy." Ordered Capt. Damon

"Things are sure efferent around here. How do you make things run so smooth? This place is better then the Pentagon! So why show all this?" asked Jazz in amazement

"Yeah you seemed to know were not ghosts. How do you know were not with the Renegades?" asked Sam

"And I thought Walker was the justice force in the Ghost Zone but it sounds like your trying to get him out! So what's going on Ms. Damon?" asked Danny

"I will show how we know your not ghost and why were trying to get Walker. This is SL-14 or Sub Level 14. This is our control center. This the largest and greatest computer networks in the universe. As you can see on the holo- globe this is your world. As you can see there 're billons of tiny blue lights. Those are electrical auras around a human. Ghost give off a yellow one and halfa give off green. Each blip can be id. But when those rips open up we get a lot of undefended people, which we need to round up and get id quick. See those teal swirls? Those are active ghost portals, which are monitor 24-7. Any other questions?" Asked the Capt.

"This so cool! Look at all this tech! I've died and gone to geek heaven! What's this do? Oh this so cool! Oww!" said Tucker as he rubbed his hand and turned away from the counsel and saw a striking girl. She wore a long sleeved red shirt blue pants and black boots. She had her short ginger hair in a short braid.

"Keep your grimy hands off my hardware! I've not work the last 15 years to have some techno geek ruined! That is super computer. It's not a _toy!_ If you mess up this unit the whole system come crashing down and we're in a world of chaos! Ahh!" she said pushing him out of the way the computer start to sprout smoke and sparks!

"Yikes should we be worried about that?" asked Jazz biting her nails.

"Not to worry, Jazz! Melissa Hacker is the best tech op. in the all of the Zone. She may only be 15 but she best there ever was! She installed the security system at the Palace. Listen why don't you and Sam go get lunch and Danny and me will talk to Damon about the problems and catch up with you. We'll be here for a couple of hours anyway you could at least get something to eat!" said Danielle as she and Danny follow the Captain to her quarters

So Sam and Jazz headed off to the lunchroom and Tucker try to magnetism Melissa.

"You and I should get together and trade emails. I wait all my life to get close to a girl who understands tech and stuff. I mean with my wit and charm and cool threads we could rock! So what to you say, babe?" said Tucker as he hand her a micro laser.

'Listen, Tech boy! I'm so not interest in getting involved with someone right now. I've got three loves and they are for my work and chess and someone special. I don't have time for a date and I won't date you if you were the last person on Earth! You are just so obnoxious and talk too much! But to be fair I'll tell you what. If you beat me in a match of 3D chess I'll go on a date with you. If you lose you quite bugging me! Capish?"

"Ok! It's a deal! So when do we play?" he asked

"After lunch. I want to get a turkey ham and pickle sub sandwich with a diet coke. So come on." Said Melissa as she raced off toward the cafeteria.

Sam was already in the cafeteria arguing because she couldn't believe that they didn't serve anything vegetarian.

"I can't believe it is always the same were ever you go! No respect for those who don't stuff their faces with flesh! I want some veggies! Jesus Christ you are unbelievable!"

"Here this will be to your liking." Said a kind voice behind her

Turning around she saw a boy about 6'7 with a well toned body in a black and silver jumpsuit. His hair was in short black and silver dreadlocks and his eyes. His eyes were silvery blue and in ears were dangly crosses. "Hi my name is Zekk and the only vegen in the whole force so I hope you enjoyed a veggie burger and a some of my home made chocolate cookies." He said with a very cool accent. The two sat down and began to exchange info.

"So you and I are so much alike. I never met a girl like you. So originally and free spirited. So you're the one that cause that crazy old Lunch Lady Ghost so much trouble. You are so divine." He said

"I thought I never would meet a gothic vegen like me. But you are so cool. You write the scariest depressing pomes I ever heard and you get to hover board. You can quoted 'The Tell Tale Heart and the Raven" I mean we both like the same music and you even spent the night on a murder grave. You and I could be soul mates with all we have in common! How old are you anyway?" asked Sam who was completely in love with this guy!

"I'm 17 and I only have three great loves in my life. My work and writing and a special someone. Here a merger token of my affection" he said as he gave her a single perfect red rose!

With stars in her eyes she leaned over the table to kiss him when there was a sudden commissions. "Duck! " he said as throw his body over hers and got under the table just as a bunch of knifes and forks flew their way!

"What's going on?" asked Sam

"That what I like to know! Come on Sam!" said Zekk as the pushed through the crowed and came to the sight that causes the racket. Tucker and Melissa had just finished their game of chess and by the look on Tucker face he got his butt whooped good!

"Tucker what's going on! You nearly kill me just because you lost to a girl! Is that what happened!" screamed Sam

"I trip over the seat and crashed into a lady grating dishes. I'm sorry!"

"Is that what happened Melissa?" asked Zekk

"Look I bet him if beat me in chess I go out on a date with him! He lost." She replied rolling her eyes

"Well of course he lost! Like anyone could beat you my sister the Ghost Zone Champion Chess Player you never lost a match!" he said

"SAM! TUCKER! Glad I found you listen Danny and Danielle will becoming soon! You better get this room clean up!" said Jazz

They hurried to clean up the room and soon the five of them were at a table were they were joined by Danny and Danielle and the Captain. "So tells us why do you need our help to get Walker?" asked Danny

"He an insider Renegades He thinks he controls the rules of the Ghost Zone but he has broken nearly all of them include reveling us in your home. And he killed my mother. There are ways to kill a ghost and all them are painful." Said Roxy Damon

"How did he kill you mom?" asked Jazz

"The light house on the surface was my parents privet hideaway. On the night of their 17 anniversary there were gazing at the sea. My father went inside to get a fire start. Mom stayed outside to watch the sunset I was 15 and bring them a present and she plummet to rocks below. The instant she hit the ground she burst into a billion particles and vanish. People say she fell because she was drunk but I saw the unmistakable shadow of Walker push her! Now I want him to be punished! Come your ride has been repaired we 'll escort you the River of Souls and then you will be on your own. Across the river is out of our jurisdictions.

"Well I guess this is good bye Zekk! I doubt we'll see each other again. Thanks for the rose." Said Sam sadly as she turn to leave

"Wait Sam you may see me soon than you think. Here take this and wear it always." He gave here a dark purple crystal necklace and then kissed her.

"Here Techno Boy it's my email address. Any time you want a rematch I like that! See you!" said Melissa

They all climbed into the horse and carriage and about 2:45 they reached the river.

"So long Princess. You too, Phantom you two may be the only thing stopping the Ghost Wars from coming back! See you soon all of you!" said Capt. Damon as she hurried back to her region.

"We must be very careful crossing. This water is a tributary from the river form the Underworld. What every you do don't touch the water. Only touch it if been in the Purification Process." Warned Kal as he led the winged horse Cloud walker across a large substation bridge over the River of Souls.

"I have a dumb question. Why can't you touch the water unless it be purified?" asked Tucker

Gwen took a long wooden stick and put about 3 inches into the water. After a moment she pulled out and they all gasped. The stick and turned old and turned to dust in the wind. "That answer your question Mr. Foley?" she asked

"Yes" he whimpered.

"The plant half a mile down stream works like a water treatment plant as well as a hydroelectric energy plant. Much like the one on the Congo River. It provides more power then all the power plants and the Sun put together. And that what powers the energy in the Ghost Zone. " Explained Gwen

They then went up a mountain and as the going down the other side a rockslide came crashing down towards them. They barely made it out alive.

"I think we should've taken the Specter Speeder. We be safe in there!" cried Tucker

"Oh will you quite being such a baby, Tucker! We are here to support Danny! So will please grow a spine!" Sam yelled at him.

"We're all just getting a little restless. We haven't been able to stretch our legs since Elsie Point! So everybody just chill!" said Jazz

"That rock slid was no accident! I saw two ghosts push the rocks toward us. Kal can you pick up the pace? We need to get off this mountain and to the palace quickly as possible." Said Danielle

"I'm doing the best I can, my Princess but we still have a long way to go before the palace so hang on!" he replied

It was just starting to get dark when the final reach the bottom and the came to an eerie forest just as cold damp mist rolled in.

"Finally we reach the last leg of are journey we merely have to get through the Enchanted Forest and we're home. " said Danielle

"After all the creepy things and names we ran into with coming in contact with ghost this forest is called enchanted? Why?" said a weary Sam

"Everything has a sprites. That includes the plants and animals. This is where they end up after they die. Under the protection of the Guardians of the Forest. A fancying bunches really. Now come we have to go or will never reach the palace before midnight!" explained Gwen franticly

They only walked half a mile into the woods when the first signs of evil came. First every black bird surrounded them and pecked at the carriage and then after just avoids a rattlesnake they were attacked by wolves. They ran deep into the forest to avoid became dinner till the backed against a stonewall. It looked like they were dead when the leader of the wolf pack jumps at Cloud walker throat a fiery arrow got between them. Four shadows figures attacked and drove the wolves back into forest.

"Thank you Guardians!" said Kal

"You are welcome Sir Canmore. Please follows us back to camp for dinner and then we'll escort your party the rest of the way out of the forest." Said a strong masculine voices.

They followed the four of them till the reach a clearing with a cabin and some tents.

Everyone scrambled out and stench their legs and Danny went over to the man and said. "Thanks you for your help. I'm Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom may I asked for your name?"

The man dismounts off his horse and walked to Danny and shook his hand and then stepped into the firelight and Danny got a good look of the man. He wore tall double-knotted leather brown boots. Light green shirt and kind of a male skirt. He had brown eyes and a matching beard and an arch hat. He actually looked familiar but he couldn't place him.

"I'm Lord of the Guardian and loyal servant of the Silver Stag. When I was alive I was England greatest hero. I'm Robin Hood and this my family." He said as he bowed.

Everyone one jaw dropped. And Tucker started to laugh.

"YOU got be kidding me! Robin Hood was a stupid made up character in some ridicules book! I think you hit your head too hard mister!" said Tucker after he fell onto the ground laughing. He stood up for a moment to collect him and a gold streak went by his head and a second later his hat was pinned to a red wood by a gold arrow.

"I don't think he lying Tucker." Said Sam.

"Well who would you expect to guard the forest, Napoleon?" marked Danielle as she went to help a woman who was with out a doubt Maid Marion. She was so lovely. Her long silky black hair, light blue eyes and lavender dress. They other two dismount to revel a 16 year old girl who looked remarkably like her father dress in a similar out fight only her was dark red. The other one was about ten and she looked like her mother in blue.

"Hi I'm Tiara and this my kid sister Kiria welcome to our home. If you want dinner you will help make it. You boys go get some firewood. You with the raven hair and purple eyes go get some water and boil it for 30 minutes. You Red help with the cooking. Danielle goes tend to the horse. Ok everyone let's do it!" said Tiara

Everyone except for Sam had trout for dinner. She just ate apples. Then after everything was cleaned up the start to sing and dance and were join by the family pet red fox Kip. All was going well till a red tailed hawk came and cried franticly.

"We must leave now!" cried Robin Hood. They didn't stop to ask question they got back into the carriage and came out the clearing were a magnify silver stag was waiting. He looked at the party and ran deep into the forest. The follow the stag over treacherous terrain till they came to a thicket and as they try to get out the tangle of thorns something big hit the carriage with such force that it went spinning till it hit a oak tree and everyone spilled out.

"What hit us?" asked a dazed Tucker as he picked up his glass and look up where everyone gaze was locked. On top of the hill were two large snakes like creatures. Human all the way to their waist that ended in a snake 's tail. One was a female with extremely long red hair and chalk white skin with poison green eyes wearing a breastplate. Her tail was also deadly green. The other was a young male with long white blond hair and hazel eyes. Wearing his own armor. And with them they brought the wolves.

The Hoods ready their arrows and Kal and Demon got ready to attack. Danny and Danielle went ghost.

"You guys better hide. You got no powers and no weapons to fight with. Don't worry I'll protect you guys. "Said Danny as they went and hid

"Charge my pretty pets! " hissed the Female Snake The wolves came thundering down and with a wildfire look in their eyes jumped at their throats. Kal with one swift move beheaded the alpha male wolf and just as the female tried to avenge her mate Demon clamped down on her throat till she was dead. There were still about 25 wolves left. Danielle used her mind to rip a tree and flatten some of them and Danny used the power to mimic and become one to fight them on their own terms. The Hoods killed a lot of them the to everyone surprise the female with one blow of her tail knock all the horses down and they fled. The male snake began shooting poison arrows from his mouth. Three pinned Robin, Marion and Kiria down but Tiara escaped. They were starting to lose the battle. The remaining wolves were overpowering Demon and Kal sword was knock out of his hands. The female squeezed him till he passed out and then thumped her tail and a large rock hit Danielle on the head knock her out cold.

"My love, kill her now!" Cried the red haired Snake women

"With pleasure my, Beautiful queen! What you said shall be done!" He bared his fangs and just as they were an inch away from Danielle neck Danny attacked with everything he had.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU SNAKE!" He cried as he tried to hold up a shield but the monster kept beating it till Danny passed out. Groaning he tried to get up but failed. He watch as the creature got closer to Danielle

"No! Please anybody help me, I need help now!"

"Now too finish this. Good-bye, Princess! Ahh!" he cried as large dark figure came out of now where and beat the living day lights out of him. But the Snake Boy fired an arrow just before it struck the mysteries helper in the heart Tiara grabbed the arrow in mid air and yelled. "Get behind him and hold him still!" The strange did as he was told and she place arrow to heart where it change from black to gold and she whisper "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." And fired the arrow hit dead center in the heart.

"NO! It can't be. Ahh!" cried the Female as she slewed through heart by Kal who had just barley recover. She withered into nothing but dust. "At last that evil snake queen is dead! Its over." Sighed Robin Hood

"For now my love it's over for now."

"Danielle! My love! Are you all right? Wake up my love!" He said as he shook her.

"Hum, Danny what happened?" she asked

"That beast was going to kill you and I fail to protect you than he saved you and me." Gesturing to the silhouette figure behind the thorn shrubbery

"Come here. I like to look into the face of our savior. Please we are not going to hurt you. Come on out." Coxed Danielle.

The figure casually came into the open and the light of full moon reveal the mysteries rescuer identity.

"Wulf! I thought I never see you again! I thought Walker got you! What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere!" asked Danny

"Wulf help friend. Friend helps me be free." Replied the werewolf ghost.

"I know you. You were wrongly imprisoned for bring real world items to the Ghost Zone Bazaar. My grandma tried to free you but stupid Walker got to you first. I got an idea. Why don't you accompany us on the remainder of our journey? You can be our personal bodyguard and I'm sure my father can find something for you to do inside the palace. So what do you say , Wulf?" asked Danielle

He whined and nodded his head. "Guys! You might want to came and see this!" cried Sam She and the others were huddled around the male snake that seem to be in a great deal of pain.

"What going on? Oh my God! Look!" pointed Danny as the tail of the snake man withered away to from a pair of human legs. The armor vanished as well as his razor nails. His fangs turned back in to puny human teeth. His eyes turned into normal humans eyes and there lay a young naked boy about 18.

"Ohh I didn't need to see that!" said Sam as she covered her eyes.

Marion removed her long purple silk cape and wrapped the boy up in and said with tears in her eyes. "At last he free. Free from the cruse."

"Would someone tell me why the girl snake turn to dust and this one turned into a naked human boy?" cried Tucker

"Yeah who is guy and what cruse are you talking about?" asked Jazz.

"It's ok Mama and Papa I'll tell them." Sighing Tiara

"While you tell them I fix everybody up since I the healer in the family then we can get on our sister dear." Said Kiria

"Ok you know about the Renegades Ghosts right? Well they have powerful allies and one of them is the Sperenterraions. Half Human and Half Snake. We have battle them for centuries. They are extremely powerful and clever. But they can't reproduce on their own because of a cruse we inflect after a great battle. So they ensnare people by disguise them selves as beautiful and handsome young people who promises you all the power and wealth you could ever hope to possess. But it's all honey and lies! They just want to kiss you. A viper kiss is the kiss of an evil spirit in human form. Once they kiss you , you are their slave for all entry."

"What's that have to do with the boy?" asked Jazz

"He is my brother Caspian who fell victim to the Sperenterraions Queen Vexa and the only way to free him form the curse was one of his family members take one of his tainted arrows and purified with our heart and shoot him in the heart. Sadly he would die ,but he dies with his humanity a human ghost not a demonic serpent! Now if you don't mind a little detour we must go bury him. After we've said our good byes we led you out to the palace." She said sadly as she followed her family who where following the Silver Stag.

"I'm truly sorry your brother is dead. And to think he was trying to stop a war from coming back and now he one of first victims of war yet to come. I understand their plan now." Said Danielle as she flew with her head hung.

"What are you yakking about Danielle?" asked Danny

"Yes what plan are you talking about?" asked Gwen

"Look the allies of the Renegades are attacking our allies. If they are annulated we won't have a second defense or back for the war if it return. And the Taskforce on the outer rim is spread too far and thin. They are weakling us form the inside and now they are working to crush the Earth because half the people don't believe ghost even existence! They think they only existence in movies to scare people. If we don't stop them here and now the whole universe could be destroyed!" she explained sadly

They reach a grove of tree where Wulf dug a grave and they place the body in the ground. Next every took a thorn a plunged it to the palm of right hand and let three drops of blood fall on the grave. This was supposed to restore his humanity and let him rise to Heaven.

Then they followed the Silver Stag to the edge of the forest.

"This is were we part. We never leave the forest. But if you every need help we will come. Any questions? " asked Kiria

"Yeah why is the Stag so imported to you?" asked Tucker

"Ever heard the legend of Artimis? The moon goddess? Sister to Apollo the sun god? Well here Silver Stags drew chariot and since she was the Goddess of the Hunt the Stag was made the scared guardian animal of the forest. See you later friends." Said Kiria as they disappeared into the dark woods.

After half an hour with everyone asleep they arrived at the palace.

"Wake up everyone! We're home!" said Gwen

They parked in front of the grand doors and Danielle ran up to her father and jumped into his arms.

"Welcome home , my little filly. But its late midnight actually. And you and your guests are tired. Take them to the guest wings we talk in the morning" said Othello

Yawning she drifted off to sleep. None of them felt themselves being carried up the stairs to the guest room.

After such a long journey they could finally relax.


	9. The Royal life

The Royal Life

Daylight sparkled into the room and warmed the features of a drowsy dreamer. Yawning Danny roused and got up and gasped! He been so put out last night that he didn't remember coming into this grand bedroom.

Walk in closet and complete entertainment system and computer. He walked into the bathroom and start to notice that there where marble sinks and toilet, as was a solid gold bathtub! He hurried through brushing his teeth and went to go get his clothes on. (He was wearing silk nightclothes)

"Hold it right there mister!" said a feminine voice sharply from behind him

Turning his head he thought the voice was coming from the mirror over the sink. Casually he walked back in and started at his reflection that rippled for a few secs and changed to a young blue haired female!

"Ahh!"

"Don't scream at me you adolescent gentleman. You need to get back in here and brush for two minutes and floss and use mouthwash! And those fingernails are smutty! You don't want to appear to the King looking and smelling like a wet dog who rolled in the mud with a couple of dead skunks! Now take a shower and I'll be back in a minute to check on you Mr. Phantom after I check on the other three. See you in a little while Danny!" said the lady in the mirror with a musicale bubbling voice as she vanished!

"DANIELLE!" screamed Danny

"Danny, Danny what's the matter? You look like you saw the Angel of Death or something. Danny sugar its only 6:15 breakfast is still 45 minuets away! So what the reason for giving me a heart attack?" asked a half conscious Danielle in her silk nightgown with her hair in boisterous disarray!

"There a lady in the mirror! And she was barking orders like a drill sergeant! She had short blue hair and wings like a dragonfly! Who was she? And what she doing in my bathroom mirror?" screamed Danny

"That was what the 911 was on? Oh Danny! That was just Elaine! Remember my secretary? She trapped inside a mirror for the next 10,000 for publicly humiliating my grandmother. She supposed to be learning humility. She can appear in any places where there's a reflective surface but her main home is the mirror in my bedroom. Now that you woke everyone up take a shower and clean your teeth right and meet at the foot of the grand stairwell and we'll meet my parents for breakfast! See you at 7:00!" she said as she walked through the wall into her room.

"This place is so cool! And each of our rooms reflect our own unique personality!" obverse Jazz as she began to soak up their surrounding

"Its Middle Ages meet the 22 century and the people are so friendly and everyone is just cool!" said Tucker

"This goes way beyond what we thought the Ghost Zone was all about!" cooed Sam with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah its pretty cool. Hey what's this?" asked Danny as the stopped to look a the Mural Map of the Ghost Zone

" I see you found the Self Portrait Map of the Ghost Zone by Jacqueline Ivory. She was born with the gift of art. She did much of the artwork that you see here. Come we mustn't be late for breakfast. They descended the staircase and walked into a room with a long wooden table and silk cushioned seats.

Danielle's family was already present so she pointed out to each of them where to sit.

This was Danny first chance to get a good look at the King and what he couldn't believe was how tall he was or how he wore his hair. But he looked so ordinary talking to his wife over coffee and reading a paper. He put down the paper for a sec and clapped his hands and said in strong warm voice,

"Greeting friends! Particularly you, young Danny. I hope you enjoy your stay at Phantom Palace. For breakfast we have Honey Nut Cheerios and Strawberry Pop Tarts and cinnamon toast and blueberry muffins with a selection of fresh juices. So let not sit here listing to our stomachs rumbling lets eat!" he said with arms spread wide.

"That's breakfast? I thought is it would be different. Much different!" Sam whisper to Danielle who was pouring chocolate milk into her cereal.

Gabby laughed lightly. "Not everything here is formal. We do try to incorporate modern connivances with old fashion ways."

"I feel that I should warn you all that while you're here you'll all be on a schedule. There's so much you have to learn before the ball at the end of the week. But don't worry I have complete confidence in all of you." Danielle said cheerfully.

"First thing I think that should be address is that we have arranged for you all too meet with Esther and Ruth for a wardrobe change. And you all are taking dance lesson from Josephine. Oh and Jasmine we would so appreciate if you would help decorate the Ballroom after you finished with everything. So is there anything you need to address darling?" asked Desdemona as she played with a spoon.

The next half hour went by fast. With tummy full to capacity they left only to be greeted by a tall fair skin woman with raven hair and sapphire eyes. She wore a creamy silk wrap dress and gold slippers. Next to her was a medium height girl with long dark hair with a dark red bandana on her head in a simple dark red dress and leather sandals. She wore tons of gold jewelry.

"You girls come with me." spoke the woman and gestured to the young girl as she continued, "You boys follow my daughter Ruth."

They were lead to a chamber where they removed their clothes and were presented with the finest clothes they ever seen.

"Tucker I think you put that on backwards. And take the hat off. Ahh! So what to you think?" asked Danny as he walked out wearing a designer suit.

"I think this thing smells. An man does it itch!" Tucker complained scratching himself fiercely.

"I meant me you idiot!"

"You look fine Master Daniel. Sir Tucker if you will kindly remove those glasses and wear these ones we can begin." Ruth told the boys handing him a pair of gold spectacles.

"What are we doing today Ruth and where's Wulf?" Danny asked

"Patients young master. Your bodyguard shall be here momentarily. Today will consist of the basics. Edicts and manners, horseback riding, fighting, and of course your studies." Ruth explained calmly.

"You mean we have to go to school? Man I thought we were on vacation!" Tucker complained.

"Sir Tucker I will not tolerate your insolence. Now if you follow me we have to go see someone about turning you into proper gentlemen. Forward march!" Ruth ordered shoving the boys through the doorway.

They marched through the castle taking in all the artwork, armor, and ghost. Everyone seemed to know where they needed to go and did so without question. Ruth stopped in front of two doors and opened them. Danny and Tucker walked in and sat down at a table. A ghost phased through the back wall and looked up.

"Yo Danny I have a dumb question. If everyone can phase through walls and junk why do they have doors?" Tucker whispered.

"Because most rooms are phase proof and we need doorways you techno dweeb." Ruth told him. It was obvious she found his limited knowledge on her world pathetic. "Gentlemen may I introduce you to Master Jedrek. His name means strong or manly in Polish. He will be you instructor in your studies. I will return in three hours time to take you to your next lesson. Till then I bid thee good day." Ruth said curtising and hurrying out the room.

Master Jedrek looked and his new pupils with little enthusiasm. He was use to teaching lords, counts, dukes, and princes. Not an escort and a squire. Jedrek wore a simple white robe that went well with his silver hair and eyes. "There shall be no talking while I teach. I expect you to have complete respect for me. You will address me as Master Jedrek at all times and under no circumstances are you to misbehave do I make myself clear? If you two don't have any questions we shall begin now."

Danny swallowed hard and sat up straight. This was going to a _long_ three hours. Tucker glanced around nervously knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant. Jedrek taught them Classic Lit, history, music, art, math, politics, and a ton of other stuff. This was worse than Lancer class! Danny couldn't wait for the three hours to be up. Finally Ruth along with Wulf fetched the boys.

"I hope you two enjoyed your studies." Ruth said in an even tone but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Friend Danny it is good to see you. I live to serve." Wulf said quietly. He assumed his bodyguard position by standing behind Danny ready to defend him against all danger.

"Come with me adolescent Master Danny, the king would like to see you. Right now."

"Boy you are in trouble now!" snicker Tucker

"Why don't you go meet the Canmore brothers outside Tucker? You could use a little training in how to be a man and not a wimp!" snapped Ruth

So Tucker went outside and Danny followed Ruth.

On Tucker way to outside he kinda got lost and wounded up being attacked by all of the Hunting Dogs. He wounded up showing of his nice purple undines with the Power Rangers S.P.D. on them!

"Here it is the King privet Chambers." She said as she turned and left.

Gulping he pushed open the doors and he and Wulf walked into the room.

"Welcome Daniel, the Hebrew name which means God is my judge. In the Bible he was a great prophet. I to hope you am enjoying your stay. If they're anything I can do to make you more comfy just name it. It's the least I can do for my daughter 's betroved! So tell me what to you think?" asked Othello as walked form his desk to greet the boy.

"Sir, I mean your Highness. I don't want you to get the wrong impression but I'm no savior, I barely got through puberty! I'm not big or strong. I'm just an ordinary boy with ghost powers. I know two things, one I love your daughter and two I want to do everything in my power to prevent another Human – Ghost War. But to be honest I have no clue how to accomplish this. And don't you want to talk to Wulf here too?" asked a confused Danny who was looking at his feet because he couldn't face this man intense green eyes.

"Please, Danny, call me Othello. I may be a king but I'm still just an ordinary man. That's deeply appreciated what you have done regarding the Renegades. I since that it been a very heavy burden on your shoulders. Especially for one so young. I notice that you and Wulf share the same bond as Tala and me. Pay heed to it. For it is a very special bond. I thank you helping him and letting me witness his son, which you honored by name of Talon birth. I've appointed Wulf as your personal bodyguard. I've shown great generosity as to give a flea bath and new clothes. And that new necklace he wears act like a translator. Now I want you to come here to sparred a bit. My little Filly has told me you are becoming quite the little pugilist. I would like to see how good you really are and see where I can help you improve." He said resting his right hand on his shoulder.

"You want me to fight you? But surely you one of the greatest fighter who every lived. Umm that is… I mean." He stammered

Chuckling lightly he smiled and said whimsy " Danny even us ghost are animate. We are just living spirits. I think I can teach you yes. So assumed the position and let 's go!" he said with one hand doing the come motion

Danny went ghost and began to push and kick and punch. He actually landed a few but he was only the river against the mightier boulder.

"Ugh! What am I doing incorrect? I just so, so…" panted Danny with his fists clenched

"Flustered? Angry? Doubtful? You are letting you emotions cloud your thoughts. You must not let your rage consume and blind you in battle. Don't let negative emotions rule you. Take those thoughts and mold them into a tool to help you fight. Stay focused on your goal. And don't become distracted. The only way to be truly defeated by ones enemy is to fail to defeat the enemy with in us. As long as you believe in yourselves and don't let your sprites become broken you will prevail. Now watch me closely and do exactly what I do when I do it." Intersected Othello in a wise voice. They trained for the next hour.

While this was going on Sam had found her way into the garden. She found a stone beach near a water founded and sat down and began to dreamily sniff her rose and think of Zekk. He was so handsome and they so much alike. He was dark gloomy and mysteries. He wrote very dark gothic pomes. Some of the she began to recite out of memory. Her favorite one was called _Tales of a scorned woman bleeding and broken heart._

But as her little fantasy played out in her mind she was sudden brought to halt when in her daydream. She was dancing her in beautiful gothic dress for the school dance. She and Zekk were dancing in ancient medieval dudgeon with nothing watching them in the torchlight but the fierce stone gargoyle protectors. They enter the center of the room underneath the iron black candle chandler. She gazed into his eyes and leaned into to kiss him when she back startled because Zekk had change into Danny!

"Samantha! Samantha! Darling are you alright? You look like you seen the Angel of Death. What wrong honey?" asked Desdemona as she hugged the girl who was in total shock.

"I'm sorry Queen Desdemona. I was just sitting here and got lost in my mind and …" Sam said trying to quickly explain. Why did seeing Danny in her dream bother her so much?

"Let me guess you were dreaming about a boy who in the moment of a kiss changed into your best friend?" she said kindly

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Sam surprised

"In high school I took psychology for two years. Call me Desdemona. Let me guess you meet a boy. The boy of your dreams on the way here but your confused by your feeling for him and your relationship with Danny. I mean you've know him for all your life so there bound to be some attractions and romantic feelings for one another. And being only 14 you are a little unsure about the more mature feeling you have for this boy. Am I right?" asked Desdemona

"Yes and I'm also petrified for Danny and myself. I know he truly loves your daughter and I'm sure they'll be very blissful together. And I know he with her might be able to prevent a war from coming back. But must he lose his humanity and leave everyone who loves him for a world that may not accept him? He a great chap with a heart of gold. Not at all like that other halfa he told us about. But what stopping him from become malevolence?" asked Sam with her head hung.

"Come with me I want to show something." She replied and the wander deeper to garden. They walked for about ten minutes till they came to a small grove of thorny red rose bushes in the shape of a heart. In the center on a granite block was a marble statue. It was about 5'7 and seems to be a woman. Her right side was of an angel and left side was a demon. Cupped in her hands was a heart. On the plague beneath it read

"_Spirit of the heart" by Jacqueline Ivory_

"That statue is incredible! But what does it represent?" asked Sam uncertain

Smiling she turned and responded "It represent the good and evil in everyone heart. That no one is _born_ good or evil but rather they _choose _to make that choice. In their own heart. But just because someone heart is dark does not mean it will always be that way. And even the purest heart can become dark. It's all your choice. Come its lunch and we're having pizza. Veggies for you and meat lover for all of us. Come the others are waiting."

Sam stays a moment more and gaze at the stone woman. "I must tell Danny how I truly feel about this or I truly will regret when he made the next king and comes to live here forever." She thought as a tear rolled down her face. She race to catch up.

At lunch everyone was talking and laughing. Jazz was going on and on about the details for the ballroom. From what kind of decorations to the placing of food. Tucker kept rubbing his bottom. And he was for some mystery reason sitting on a cushion.

"So what's next on the agenda? We have had such a great morning I simply must know what is next!" exclaimed Jazz as she ate her five slice of super spicy sausage pizza.

"Don't we still need to take some kind of dance lesson? With some French lady Josephine?" asked Sam as she dip her cinnamon stick in the tasty icing.

"You don't see Madame Josephine till after dinner. Danielle has something quite different in mind for you guys this afternoon." Said Desdemona as she wept some pizza sauce off her lower lip.

Danielle quickly pushes her chair out and said in a rushed voice. "Yes and we best hurry if we are too be on time. So come off it then. Get up and follow me.

Quickly the group followed her as she hurried outside and began racing toward a stable at the other side of courtyard.

"Danielle why are we running? What the big secret?" asked Sam

"Acornia is about to give brith. And I must be there. It is my duty as her friend and Spirit Walker partner to be there for her at the birth of her first child. So hurry!" She raced inside the stable and head down the rows till she came to the 14 stall on the right side and to their amazement there was a beautiful unicorn laying inside just ready to go into labor.

"She beyond any word of normal beauty. How did she come to be your Spirit Walker?" asked Jazz

"When I was seven she came to us after her mother was killed by rabid wolves. She wander out of the forest scared, tired and hungry. She was only about little over ten weeks old. Barely escaping certain death. It was Easter Sunday morning when we found lying outside the gates barely alive. I helped nurse her back to health and we bonded. I gave her ,her name and I'm the only one she lets ride her. And now she about to give birth to her first child." Said Danielle.

They watch in amazement. As the contracts hit Tucker back up and screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT!" everyone cried in unison

Quivering he pointed to the stall next to Acornia where a huge black steed with blood red eyes was looking angrily at Tucker

"Oh Tucker you are such a cry baby! That just Phantom Stallion. Or Phantom. He kinda of in charge of all the animal. And he is also the father of Acornia 's child. His story of how he came to be here is just as heartbreaking as hers. I'll tell you about it if you like." Said Gabby

They all nodded.

"Three months after we took Acornia in we had some freaky storms. It first rained for 72 hours straight and then for the next 96 hours it snowed and hailed. With bitterest of winds. Many animals died, others got separate from there groups. Phantom comes from the horse band that live in the Valley of Trinity just beyond the south side of palace. His mother died and then he got separated from band and was attacked by cougars. He barely made out with his life. When he landed on our doorstep he was severely dehydrate and suffering from hypothermia and starvation. We took him in and save his life thought we nearly lost him three times. It was our friendship and kindness and the love he felt for Acornia that kept him alive. He will do anything you ask but won't let anyone ride him. Danielle thinks he just waiting for the right person to come along." Said Gabby as she got a couple of sugar cubes out of her pocket and gave them to him.

After twenty minuets the colt was born. It was a boy, and like his father he was black with red eyes. But unlike his father he seems to posses a horn like his mother. He stumbled for a few minuets till he found a nipple to suckle on. He began to drink with pleasure. His mother and father began to stare at the kids and Danielle figure out what they wanted.

They want us to name him! So lets hear some nominations!" cried Danielle

"Well" said Sam " like the name Deshawn."

"I think the name Enoch would be nice." Said Danny

"No it should be Jedidiah!" said Tucker

"Those names are way too complex, I think the perfect name for him is Nico like on that Animal Planet movie." Said Jazz

"Nico the Black Unicorn! I like it! How do you like it Acornia?" asked Danielle.

She brayed a bit and nodded. After Nico had been fed they all got some riding gear. Danny tried to get on one of the horse but it shook him off. The others were already mount and waiting.

"Damm this should be so hard! What am I doing wrong?" he scream as stooped his foot and said "Oh crap!" he said because he stepped into some horse manure

Phantom was giving a great deal of laughter off.

"Oh so you think that funny? Well its not! I've never ridden a horse before now but after all I've done I think I can handle any of you quarter pods! Even you!" he steamed

To his surprise Phantom undid the latch on his door and trotted over to Danny and knelled down in front of him!

"You want me to ride you? You've chosen me? I always have been picking last. Ok let me get the material." He said

Soon they were all ready to run in wide valley with the gentle breeze in their faces.

After that the party went back in for supper. Then Josephine who was a young fair skin lady with purple hair and silver eyes taught them all to dance.

"Well it's been such a thrilling day! Can't wait for tomorrow. I see you guys in the morning I'm hitting the sack early" said Sam.

Tucker and Danny went to the game room to play a game of pool and Jazz went to the library. Danielle went to be with her family.

Sam entered the Gothic room and just clasped onto the bed. She gripped a pillow and laid her head on. But she couldn't get comfortable because there was something under her pillow. She reached under it and pulled out a black envelope. On the front in glittering purple gel in was her name. On the other side the envelope was sealed with a sticker of the pentagram

"Uh, what this?" opening it up and began to read. It was written in gothic lettering and the more she read she realized it was a love letter! From Zekk! Inside the envelope was on a chain iron cross that had a pentagram in the center with a dragon wrapped around it. There was also picture of them eating lunch yesterday. She smiled a rare smile and sighed. But when she heard Danny laughter from down the hall she realized she was still feeling torn about her feeling for Zekk and her close friendship with Danny.

"No matter what I got to talk to Danny and tell him how I feel about his chose! But Zekk thanks you for giving me this hope that I can really be in love. But first I must take care about this throbbing in my heart. I have to tell Danny that I need reassure and maybe and something else. I will tell him tomorrow, yawning I need my beauty sleep!" Placing the letter in her pocket she blew out the candle and went to sleep.

Soon everyone was asleep but they may be dreaming peaceful dreams now but soon the in a living nightmare.


	10. Conspeicey

Conspiracy

Sam was the first to wake up and before she opened her eyes she smelled a sweet fragrances. Rubbing her eyes she turned and gasped! On the nightstand was a bouquet of the most attractive red roses she ever seen! Next to it was a tray with a lid. Getting out bed she reached in the bouquet and read the card.

_**"**To the most savvy gothic chick in the universe. May these flowers be a simple token of my affection of a heart of blazing love. Till we meet again my lovely thorn on a rose of love sincerely yours Zekk" P.S. Hope you like the home cooked feast I prepared."_

"Home cooked meal? I wonder what under lid number one." Lifting the lid and smiled. It was chocolate soymilk and non-dairy waffles, tofu eggs and a small amount of tofu sausages. She began to consume with happiness. She began to write a letter back to Zekk when out her pocket fell a photograph. Picking it up she began to experience guilty and dreadful and just plain horrific. It was of her and Danny dancing together after he beat the Ghost of the Dragon Amulet.

"Oh Danny, if I could say what I have to say I would only pray it would only hurt me. But I must tell him. I got to tell Danny that I …"

"That you what? Sam, are you all right? You better hurry and get dressed. Breakfast is in about in ten minutes." Said Danny form the entryway.

"I will be down in a few seconds ok?" said Sam as she did her best to hide from view the huge bouquet of roses from Danny eyes.

"See you then! Oh by the way, Sam those flowers would look much nice if you put them on the window sill Well got to go! Come on Wulf, ham and eggs for breakfast!

Looking at the love letter she had just written she nearly crumpled but instead put it in a black envelope and addressed to Zekk and the waited at the door till Danielle sweep by she reached and grabbed her roughly and drag her into vacant room. She looked both ways before locking them inside the room, which appeared to a linen closet.

"Ok, Sam tells me what the hell is going on! I never have seen you act like this! Your mug is red as a tomato and your shaking like their seismic activity in progress. What the matter!" hissed Danielle as she rubbed her arm, which was beginning to bruise.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT THAT I FEEL LIKE THIS. THINGS WHERE JUST PEACHY BEFORE YOU CAME INTO THE PICTURE! I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED EVERY THING! THANKS FOR NOTHING PRINCESS!" Screamed Sam as she pounded her fist against the wall.

"Whoa! Slow down. What are you talking about? We have been great friends for the past two months. So if we're such good friends. Tell me honestly what troubling you. I swear I won't use my telepathy on you I respect you too much."

"DAMM YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M STUCK BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE AND IT SUCKS! BIG TIME! I'VE BEEN FIGHTING MY FEELING FOR DANNY FOR THE LONGEST TIME. NOW ZEKK COMES ALONG AND I'M ALL CONFUSED ABOUT WHOM I LOVE! THINGS WOULD BE MUCH BETTER OFF IF YOU JUST STAYED IN THE PALACE! YOU AND YOUR STUPID BETROVEL! HE JUST FOURTEEN! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO CHOSE WHO HE SPENDING THE REST OF HIS LIFE WITH. HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LOSE HIS HUMINTY. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF HIS BRAINLESS PARENTS HAD NOT MADE THE PORTAL AND THE ACCDENIT HADN'T HAPPENED. THEN HE WOULDN'T BE FIGHTING EVIL GHOSTS AND YOU WON'T COME ALONG AND TAKE MY BEST FRIEND AWAY!" she said huffing and out has breath

Crossing her arms she smiled sly and rolled her eyes. "So the reason you're so fluster is because you can't tell which boy you are in love with, is that right? Sammy, you've known Danny your entire life! And I know he cares about you in a way he will never care about me. He will always love and care for you and he will honor your friendship. I could never take your place in his heart no matter how hard I tried. I think what going on is that all the time you spent with him has caused you to feel a simple attractive towards one another or in other words an infatuation. But this is more than just liking Danny. You think he is abandoning you and Tucker and Jazz. I must admit that I too hate this betroved business. But there more at stack than you realize. I don't mean to sound rude but I love Danny and I will to fight for him with or without my powers. We both know that most boys like Tucker mature slowly but I think Danny is mature enough to make this kind of decision. If you want my advice tell Danny how you _truly feel _about this. He may not love you back in return but if you truly feels it necessary to gain his permission to be involved with Zekk then go for it ok?" she said

Sam nodded and went to turn the brass handle and it wouldn't turn! "Come on! You stupid piece of shit! Open up!" cried Sam as she planted both feet on the door and muster all her might to turn and fell on to floor amongst the towels.

"You locked us in an Anti- Ghost Closet! The only way out is though that door! No human or ghost can get out!" cried Danielle.

" An anti- ghost closet? Who is stupid enough to put one of those in! What you got in a closet that so important that you need to make it impossible to get out of?" asked Sam as she tried to kick the door down. "OWWW!" she said as she rubbed her foot. "What's that door made out? Titanium? "

"Frozen ectoplasm steel actually. As for what we keep in here." She jumped to the top shelve and brought down a large lead box with steel corners. "We have very important belongings inside this box. I won't tell you what." Putting it back and than began hitting the door shouting, Sam joined in.

After ten minutes the door finally swung open and they toppled out and were looking into the eyes of Danny.

" You two all right? When you didn't come down for breakfast we got concerned. What are you doing locked in a linen closet?"

"Umm, we where just talking and I …" stammered Sam

"Sam spilled some make up and perfume bottles on her carpet. We went to get something to clean it up and well the door locked behind us and we end up talking waiting for someone to get us out. Well we got to get to the feast! Sam remember what we talked about!" said Danielle as she hurried downstairs.

"Coming, Sam?" smiled Danny with his perfect smile as he held out his hand to help her up.

Taking it, she bit her lip and said "Danny I really need to talk to you. Alone. Somewhere private. It would mean a lot. So what to you say?" she asked

"Sure Sam. After my lessons with Othello are done. We can meet in that secluded tower over there." Pointing to a tower made of lavender bricks with the most beautiful flowers and ivy climbing it. "Now want to do something fun?" he asked She nodded

He jumped on the banister and picked her up and the slide down the gold rail.

After breakfast Sam join the other girls has they decorated the ballroom. Jazz though from the look of things could do this all in a day if she was given the proper chance.

"Ok, we need the room completely dust, polished, and mopped. This place has to sparkle like a sea of diamonds! Those bay windows need to be spotless! Now fasten back the curtains so the moonlight will be able to catch the gold and crystal chandler. Gabby are the flouting scented candles here yet? " Asked Jazz peeked up from her clipboard

"Yes, they arrived. And as you can see." She said using her powers to set them up "Everything is going according to plan. Anything else you need done? Madam Drill Sergeant "

"We need all these banner and tapestries up. With all the other cloths. And they need to be in color order of lavender, silver, and emerald. Remember the crest must be pinned here, here, and here. I've got to go check on the food. Sam please make yourself valuable and do something! I've got Danielle with Esther and Ruth who are busy getting garments done. And Tucker running around doing out of the ordinary jobs for everyone. And I won't see Danny till two hours are up so please take up some slack!"

"Well alright! Just stopped bark order, girlfriend sheesh!" she said as she began to set up the music.

When Danny was finally free he went to find Sam. Wulf was following him everywhere. Danny had to admit. He now understood the bond between Spirit Walkers. He already knew he would risk everything including his life for Wulf and he knew Wulf saw him as not just a friend but as a brother as well.

"So, Wulf buddy what to you think Sam has to tell me that so important? I mean I can sense that she was upset about something really big but what can it be? And why she want me to meet in an isolated place? What do you think?" he said as he bit into some beef jerky and gave some to him.

He ate greedily and replied " Friend's Friend seems worried about Friend. Tell me more about friends and family. Wulf is very curious. More jerky please!"

"Here, you go boy. Friend and family are one in the same. You care about each other and help others in need. And you're honest with them. Which is why when this is all over I'm telling my parents the whole truth. It just wrong to lie to the people you love and they deserve respect and trust. I trust my sister and friends with my secret. But I really need to tell my parents the truth. You remember Walker 's little fiasco? Well I rather my parents knew what was the truth rather then all the lies Walker fed them. There an old saying on Earth that goes like this "_The Truth will set you free_" He said

"Walker! He a monster! I wish he was alive so I could kill him! I ripped out his heart while it was still beating!" he howled as he tried to reach an itched he couldn't reach.

Danny laughed and scratched the irritation. Wulf whined with pleasure. "Thank you friend."

"You are welcome. Come on we better hurry! We don't want to keep Sam waiting." As the two raced out to the tower.

Sam was impatiently pacing back and forth and just seemed irritated. She played with the necklace around her neck. She couldn't wait any longer when Danny and Wulf came running up the stairs panting. 

"Sorry I'm late. Othello was telling me all about the Spirit Walker Ceremony and I just lost all track of time…"

"Oh Danny! Is that how things are going to be from now on? Is training and ghost hunting and being a prince going to dominated your life while Jazz, Tucker and I most of all, are going to be shoved on an old shelve in the back of the closet in your mind. To become old and decrepit and all round forgotten? Is that how things work now is it? WELL IS IT?" she screamed

Not wanting to be notice Danny took Sam by the wrist and lead her and Wulf into the Tower. He then flew them to the top of long spiral stone staircase and phased through a trap door and placed her on the bed. Used his energy blast to light some candles and finally asked her "What is the Hell wrong with you? What are you so upset about. Come on Sam, were friends! We've know each other our entire lives. We can talk about anything! Just tell me what is wrong?"

"Friend says the truth will set you free." Said Wulf

"Danny our friendship is the problem."

He looked at her bewildered and then stared blankly into Wulf who just shrugged and asked, "Could you be a little more specific? Why is our 14 years of friendship a problem?"

Sighing she removed the two necklaces from her neck and took two letters out of her skirt pocket.

"What is this?" he asked confused

"Danny as you knows on our way here we stopped for awhile on Else Point."

"So?"

"So I met a boy. Zekk. He totally amazing! He free mind. He a vegen, a gothic. We have so much in common. I never met some one who was so in touch with the darkness with in them. He knows all the scariest stories. He even slept on a murder grave. He not afraid of anything. He makes me feel like I'm the luckiest girl in world. I've never felt so strongly about a guy before. But there lies the predicament."

"I don't get it. Its sound like you're in love with this guy. Was he the one who sent you those roses this morning?"

Nodding she said, "Danny the problem is, is you!"

"ME?"

"How is Friend Danny the source of Black Lady's sorrowfulness?" asked Wulf very much confused by then.

"Danny we have knows each other our entire lives. You and Tucker are the only boys I was ever close to. But Tucker is more like an annoying little insect and you're like a brother and maybe something more. Danny, everyone said we make a great couple and maybe their right. We get along so well and we've had some romantic moments. Like we have kissed even though it was fake-out make-out. But I could tell you enjoyed that kiss. I never told you that I love it too. Another time was when we took on that evil siren Ember. It was blissful when we were flying. I always told myself it was because you had been weaken that you fell under that banshee spell so easy. But now I feel its because you and have a simple infatuation between us. No real love but like a schoolgirl crush. I feel like I need your permission to get involved with Zekk. Because you have asked for it in your pursuit of Danielle and you couldn't ask for more. So may I have your permission and blessing?" she said

He took her hands in his and kissed them. He then placed his right hand on her face and said in a tender voice. "You don't need my blessing or my permission to court your dream boy. Follow your heart and always be true to it. We may have been together in another time and place. Whether it was a past life or alternate reality. Is there something else, Sam that's bothering you?" asked Danny

Sniffing a bit she told him, "I feel like you are abandoning me and everyone else. That once you are made heir to the throne you will forget all about us. I wonder if you truly love Danielle and didn't understand your choice. I don't want to lose my best friend because you bring out the best in me. Because you're the glue that binds us all. I don't want to end up in the dark all alone and forgotten. I fear the winds of change will destroy us forever. What am I to do, Danny?"

Looking her straight in the eye. He hugged her and then said with his hand in her face said, "When every moment gets too hard. No matter how far we are apart we will remain close to one another. When you forgot how to smile and need laughter to fix a broken heart. I'm never going to walk away. All alone and you feel afraid I be there when you call my name. When all the candles have burn down I will relight them. You can always depended on me. I will be the shelter in your rain. If a wall you use to protect yourself with comes down some time I will be the first to help you find your way. People may come and go but nothing can change the person I love. You never be a face in the crowd. I promise on my life forever and always I will be your friend. Just like the song by Amy Grant."

"Thank you. I didn't know you listened to country," Sam stated amused.

" I don't, but my mom does. We better get going. Come on, Wulf" he said. He left the tower and headed downstairs to find Danielle. He had to talk to her now.

"Danny! Danny! Where have you been? I thought we could go rehearse for your part in the ball. There still so much for you to learn!" said Danielle as she waltz up to him.

"Sam and I where just having a conversation in Lavender Tower. I'll see you later Sam. Keep in mind I will always keep my promise to you." Danny shouted over his shoulder.

"Thanks Danny! Well I got to go mail this. Bye!" she said as ran down a conjoining corridor

Giggling to herself she smiled and said in an angelic tone "Looks like you and Samantha worked out your problems. She must have listen well just like her name. In Aramaic "Samantha" means "Listener" and in Hebrew its means " Told By God" Well lets get going we have so much too do."

"Princess, Princess you have a guest in the drawing room. Shall I go announce your presence?" asked Gwen who came running frankly towards her. She looked very much out of breath. She most likely had been running all over the castle to find the Princess. Whoever was the guest must be someone very important.

"Who is it? Because if its no one important. I really must go with Danny and prepare for next Saturday! So who is it?" she questioned her Lady in Waiting

The red head took a moment to collect her and said, "It is you Godfather. He has urgent business to discuss with you. I do believe you should hear what he has to say. So scurry!"

Oh joy! Its been ages since I seen him! Come Danny! I would love you to meet him. We will take the short cut behind the statue of the Oracle Hasina.

They ran till they came to a statue of a young maiden. She had long sky blue pigtails and a crown. She had three triangles on each cheek with gold earring. She was wearing a shining shimmering pink dress. In her left hand a gold scepter and her right an orb. The statute display card read Hasina meaning good.

She pushed at the base and a staircase was revealed. They took it till the came to the drawing room. Danielle brushed off some dust from her skirt. Smoothing down her hair she took a deep breath. "I can't wait to see him again. It's been ages since we've last met."

"Then why don't you open the door?" Danny asked.

"Gwen has to announce my presence before I may enter. Its good manners. Ah here she comes. Gwen please if you would be so kind as to announce my presence." Danielle said kindly.

Gwen nodded her head and entered the room quickly. A minute later she stuck her head out. "He's ready to see you now. Please come in," She beckoned opening the door wide enough for them to enter. "Presenting her Royal Highness Princess Danielle and her escort Sir Danny Fenton. Princess may I have the honor to present your godfather, his lordship, Lord Plasmius." Gwen announced curtsying grandly.

Danny gasped out loud and stopped in his tracks. There sitting at a table calmly admire the paintings in the room was Vlad Plasmius. His number one arch villain. What in the name of the Ghost Zone was he doing here!

"Danielle! How my favorite little goddaughter? You look even more ravishing than ever! Come here and give me a hug!" said Plasmius standing up and spread his arms wide.

She ran and jumped into his arms. "Oh its so wonderful too see you! Did Daddy advise help sell those hyper hover boards? The one you gave me kicks ass!"

"Yes I have already made about 5000 dollars from just one month supply. Here a present all the way from Paris!" he said

"The finest dress and accessories in this year spring wardrobe! Oh thanks!" slapping herself "Where are my manners! Vlad Plasmius meet Danny Fenton. He's my escort and soon to be betroved."

"We've met. What are you doing here Plasmius? Planning to rob the royal family?" Danny asked getting an ectoblast ready.

"None of the sort Daniel. I was invited to the Independence Day ball at the end of the week and decided to stop by early. I'm just as surprised to see you here as you are." Vlad told him.

"I see you two know each other." Danielle said sheepishly grinning.

"We've had some dealing with each other in the past. Danielle can I talk to you alone for a minute? Like right now?" Danny demanded.

"Vlad would you please wait outside for awhile. I'll talk to you in a bit." Danielle told him. Vlad nodded and phased right outside. Sighing she turned to face Danny. He looked as mad as a person who stepped on a wasp nest. "What is your problem? Vlad is a perfectly nice man and yet you treat him like a criminal!"

"Nice him? Hah that's a lie. He's Renegade material if I ever saw one. You lied to me. You told me that the Council paid Plasmius not to interfere with ghost business," Danny told her angrily. His arms were crossed with feet planted firm.

"I didn't lie! I just didn't explain the truth completely. I thought you wouldn't understand. I knew you had met Plasmius, but I didn't know what happened when you did." Danielle insisted

"Just give me the complete truth. How is Plasmius your godfather? Why did Gwen call him Lord, What's his arrangement with the Council?" Danny demanded.

"It all started twenty years ago. The day your father's proto ghost portal transformed Vlad an alarm went off in the Ghost Zone. He was the first halfa in a long, long time. My father was attending collage in the mortal world at the time. He was ordered to visit Masters and determine if he was a threat to us," Danielle began her tale. The lights in the room dimmed and the room flickered. Suddenly they flashbacked into time.

They had arrived in a hospital room. Master was lying in bed with his face covered up tightly. Danny cringed at the sight of him. Man Dad wasn't kidding when he said Vlad got a horrible case of ecto acne. He turned to Danielle who didn't seem fazed at all by this, "A memory from Vlad and your father?" She nodded and shushed him.

"You have one hour with him. But please be kind. He a rather sensitive man. If he starts to go crazy push the red button and security will be in here in three minutes. Enter at your own risk. Good Day." Said the candy stripper. She turn and scaddadled.

He walked into the room and paused for a minute when he was about two feet from the bed. He heard a soft moan and waited.

"WHO'S THERE? IS THAT YOU MADDIE? WHO IS IN MY ROOM?" shouted Vlad as he tried to sit straight up a only to fall down again.

"Mr. Vladimir Masters? Who name means famous prince?" called unfamiliar masculine voice

"Who wants to know?" asked the voice from the bed.

"I do. I would like to talk to you about some matters of the utmost important. And they cannot wait. Your future and mine have become locked. And I may be the person to help you get through this tragedy and you could come up top." Spoke the voice

"Who are you any ways? If I may see your face maybe I will listen to you."

Stepping into his line of sight he bowed and said, "My name is Othello Gabriel Fantana. I represent a power bigger than you can possibly imagine. I found out about your little blight and have come here to help. I'm sure you have begun to notice since the accident that you have well _"changed." _

"Like what kind of changes are we talking about?" Vlad said hesitantly.

Pointing to his left arm and he held it up and saw it was gone!

"Like that. Vlad Master you have become a Halfa. Half human and half ghost. I would like to help you learn to control your powers. So what do you say?"

"Who are you really and why does this red vapor keep coming out of my mouth?" Vlad demanded. He was frightened, but also intrigued by what his mystery guest had to say.

"I'm am Crowned Prince of the Ghost Zone. Your friend Jack isn't that far off with perfecting a portal into my world. I can see that the name Jack causes you discomfort." Othello noted.

"Its cause of him I'll never get a chance at Maddie!" Vlad said angrily smacking the table.

"If you come with me I can help you control that anger. Maybe even help you plan your revenge on Jack Fenton. So are you interested?" Othello asked. He nodded and shook his hand. "Excellent, I'll go fill out the paperwork."

The memory ended and a dozen of images flooded Danny's mind. He saw Vlad spend two years in the Ghost Zone learning control. He saw him and Othello becoming good friends and him being named first Danielle's godfather then Gabby's.

The images stopped and he came to a rest in the Council's room. Othello was arguing with the Council about something important. He couldn't hear what they were saying when Danielle appeared next to him. She placed a hand on him and suddenly he could hear what they were talking about.

"Honorable Council members I ask you for your understanding and compassion. Vlad Masters or Plasmius as he has come to call himself has not caused any trouble for us in the last four years. He is a man of integrity." Othello argued.

"He still could be a danger to us. If you hadn't intervened to train him what would he have done? Used his powers to expose us and for evil." December stated angrily.

"Psst. Danielle what's going on here? I don't get it." Danny asked.

"Quiet I'm trying to listen. My father is arguing for Vlad life. The Council wishes to destroy him. My father doesn't want that." Danielle whispered to him.

"Lets not be hasty December. Even ghost have misused their powers. I say we handle this diplomatically," June stated calmly.

"Quite right. King Othello you have told us that Masters is a respectful businessman. Perhaps we could come up with a contract that would satisfy everyone. Please send him in so we may get to work." Spring announced.

In a blink of an eye they were back in the drawing room. Danielle held out a copy of the contract. He read it carefully. It stated that Master's would sell ghost technology and they would get half the proceeds, he couldn't expose ghost or work with Renegades. He would be paid handsomely by the council and given lordship and a piece of land in the ghost zone. In return he would spy for Royals and (This provision surprised him more than the revenge clause stating he could humiliate his enemies, but not kill them.) if there was ever another halfa train him by manipulating the situation around him. He put the contract down. "What did he do with the land you gave him?"

Danielle led him over to the window and pointed. He laughed out loud. What he saw was a Green Bay Packers Amusement Park! Man did this guy like the Packers. "I hope that answers all you questions. Danny I really need to talk to Vlad about important business."

"How can you trust him? He's evil plain and simple!" Danny yelled at her.

"Not everything is black and white. There are several shades of gray. I'll meet up with you in an hour I promise. Now go please." Danielle begged. Her boyfriend left in a huff and Plasmius entered the room with concern on his face. "Trouble with your love life?"

"My love life is none of your concern. Could you please change your outfit so we can get down to work?" Danielle asked. Vlad complied as two rings of black light surrounded his vampire/ghost clothes and morphed them into a suit of silver with a gold cape. He smiled at her and took a seat.

"How is your undercover agent work going? Is the rumor of a rebellion found to be true? Have you heard any news from our allies? Well what's going on?" asked Danielle

"I've been able to gather tons of data. But nothing would prove you theory that they're a conspiracy against you and your family since the last ghost human war. But I do know for a fact that your guess on the Renegades plans on weaken our defenses and attack our allies is very true. It's seems that ground zero for attack forces is all zero in on Amity Park. I do believe that the Renegades are attacking because of Danny. But not just because of the fact of him being a halfa." Said Vlad as he showed her some papers and photos.

"What do you mean? Is there something you learned recently that makes you think there targeting Danny for another reason?" asked Danielle as she skimmed the papers

"I believe I discover two critically details. One the Renegades are organizing themselves. They are joining forces and become an army of one unit force who soul purpose it to eliminated any one who gets in there way. I fear you and Danny are both in grave danger." He said as he got out a thick folder.

"What do you mean? That we are in danger? Renegades never work together. What is this all about? You not telling me something. If you think not giving me this information will protect me, you are wrong. If you with held vital information then you only help them. Tell me Godfather what else have you learned? I want the whole truth." She said as tugged his arm and looked at him with her pleading eyes.

Sighing he slid the folder to her. "Me and the G.Z.S.T.P.D. Are about 98 sure that there someone with a lot of power controlling the Renegades. That person is the one who calls the dance. It is very plausible that they are part of the conspiracy you feel is true. We begun to think that the rumor is actually true. We feel that they also know of the Prophecy. And they believe if they can stop you from making Danny future king and keeping you from the throne they will keep it from coming to pass." He said looking very forlorn

"How could any of those Renegades know about the Prophecy? Only the Council and Royally people know. How could it be poss… Oh my God! You think one of noble would reveal the Prophecy to them. I can only think of one people who could be evil enough. And that the Melchior!" she said as she pounded her right fist into her left hand.

"I don't trust the Melchior either. They think just because there name means King they are kings. They truly feel they are gods among the men. What need to do is play it cool and not let them know they are under suspicion. So I will meet you later. Be careful my ,Goddaughter. I don't want to lose what little family I have. See you later." He said kissing her cheek and departing.

She gathered everything up and went to the lien closet to put the documents inside the safe box. Then she went to find Danny.

She met Danny in the stables. He was with Wulf and Phantom watching over Nico and his mother. "The Prophecy if I could tell him." She went up to him and kissed him passion on the lips.

"I like the kissing thing a lot. But you seem troubled. Did Vlad hurt? I kill him if he did! I just got a new ability today. I wanted to show you. Watch." He picked up a long wooden stick and held in both hands arms length away and concentrated. She watched in astonishment as the stick turned in to a green and gold blade!

"Wonderful you have the power of transformation! You will soon be more powerful than even the greatest ghost. Um Danny do you believe in Fate or Destiny?" she asked

"I think that if someone gets hit by a bus. It not some plan from above its just that they didn't look were they going. But do tell your point of view."

"Well I believe that everyone has a destiny. A path that has been decided for them before their brith. Their purpose in life. And thought out life Fate guides if we just listen and watch closely enough. If you think about long enough everything on Earth is interwoven. We depend on plants for oxygen as they depend on us for carbon dioxide to make oxygen. All this in life and the afterlife depended on one another so all part of God 'great plan. The Grand Design of things. I do not believe it was by mere chance we met. I think there a greater power at work helping us along to our destiny whatever that maybe." She said smiling at him

They leaned in for another kiss and just as they were an inch from thy lips the sound of trumpets could be heard.

She drew back fast and climbs into the loft and looked through a telescope. She made a disgusted face at what she saw.

"Come we must hurry. We have some early _guests! UGG!" _ The way she looked you think she was going to spew blood.

"What's wrong Danielle? I never have seen you so angry. What is the matter?" asked Danny as he ran as fast he could just to catch up to her.

But she refused to speak till the were at the gate. They wait till a black and red carriage pulled up. It had 3 inch long steel spikes on the wheels and impossible large black stallion with large bat like wings. They were load down in armor. On the side of door was a blood crimson shield with a gold "M" with two black cobras wrapped around it.

The door opened with a bang and woman appeared. She was 5'7 and 116 pounds. She had long tightly braid brown hair that fell to her feet ending in a red spade shape. Around her head was a gold ring with a large glowing pink stone in the center. She had piercing green eyes and fair skin. She wore a one strap fuchsia silk dress with gold armbands and slippers. She had the most evil smile on her face.

Following her was a tall man with long black hair and a small goatee. Dress in black and gold armor. He too had a ring of gold only his stone was black.

Final bring up the rear was what looked a duplicate of the man only about 19 with silver hair and dark blue not light ones. He wore silver and red armor with the crest on it. On his gold ring was a red stone. At his side was a large white wolfhound.

All had the same evil smile and predatory look in their eyes.

"Who may I ask is that?" asked Danny barely above a whisper

"That is Lady Katherine and her husband Lord Adrian and the kid with wolfhound is Kenneth. That his pet wolfhound Kane. They are the second oldest ghost family in the Zone. They are the Melchior. What ever you do don't tell them you're the Halfa and make sure the gang does not tell that they are human. They hate all humans. So smile and follow my lead." She said.

"Princess" spoke the women in a very snooty accent that seem a cross between Scottish and English. "How nice it is to see you again. Where that weird mother of yours? She knows it rude not to be present when guests have come. But than your mother always be strange. A truly awful egg. So where is this remedial woman?"

"My mom is not remedial. She got more brains than you will ever have! She currently in her research lab trying to come up with a drug that will help people with rare blood disorder accept organs better with little resistant. " She said through clenched teeth.

"Why bother isn't like ghost get sick! In less she sick minded! HAHA! Laughing wickedly

She was ready to use her combustion on her but Danny held her back. "Hi, you must be worn out from the long trip. Can I get you bags?"

"Who are you little cockroach? I never seen you before." Asked Lord Adrian

"This my escort Sir Daniel Fenton. His family is very private. His sister and friends are inside." Supplied Danielle.

"I assume you have our private tower the Black Tore ready and you and your insolent staff know the rules." Barked Kenneth.

"Yes no one may enter with out permission. It has be clean compete. You take your meals at exactly 7: 00 12:00 and 6:00. No chatting to your _slaves!_ Is there anything else?" Asked Danielle.

"No that will be fine. Tobias! Toby! Get our lugged to our tower now!" shouted Lady Katherine. Two twins came out. One boy and one girl both had had messy blonde hair and sad blue eyes and wore rags. They looked eleven. They hurried to get their task done and were still whipped by Katherine.

They then disappeared into the Black Tore. Unlike the Lavender Tower this one was covered in weeds and thorny vines. With the ugliest gargoyles. Danielle said the Tore was construct out of pieces of most evil building of time.

That night after dinner, Danny went looking for Danielle and found her inside the palace chapel praying.

"Something must be very wrong if you are praying. Tell me what is wrong?" he asked

"All of Hell is about to break lose and a lot of terrible things are happening. And I truly fear for the lives of my family, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, yours and mine. As well as the entire ghost zone and Earth. Please pray with me."

He made the sign of the cross on his chest and knelt down and began to say the Lord 's Pray.

Outside of the chapel in the Tore sinister shadows and storms brewed over the cruse tower. Inside every ghost that Danny had every faced was gathered.

They were all gathered in top room. Everyone was screaming and auguring with each other. They didn't stop Kenneth emerge from the trap tower and gave them a stare that even chilled the dead.

"We are so glad you could make it. I would like to say your persona thrills me. I would like to congratulate you all on a job well done. I would like to say you are the best at what you do and you did what you could to your full abilities. I would like too. But _that _not the case is it? WELL IS IT! You all disgusted me! You worthless pieces of shit! There are thousand and thousands of Renegades and not one of you morons have a brain between. The best at what you do? Ha that a joke! None of you pea brain can do the simple thing. You were supposed help me become king. To reigned the Ghost and Human War. And what stopping us? So snot nose kid whom barely a teen. Some stupid kid beat all of you! ALL OF YOU. Skulker , you pride your self as the greatest ghost hunter. Well that boy made you look like a wimp! He cleans your plate and made you look like you should be in a retirement home, Lunch Lady. He beat you Desiree you wish granting hoar! He made look tone deaf Ember! All of you he defend you and he just some little kid! He a halfa! He only got half our strength and he still beat all of you! I would expect something like this from Plasmius not from a kid! Skulker I told I need the princess and the boy alive. You should've beat them. Now that the Ball is only a week a away we need to all work as one a pull off the great plan. At the ball all save Skulker will attack force Mr. Phantom to reveal him. During the fight I will abduct the girl and then we make it look like the boy kidnapped her. I will then heroically defeat you all and then the boy will be executed. Then we get rid of the King and Queen and the little one. Then after I sired an heir I will kill the girl and we can begin the plan for total control of both the Earth and Ghost Zone. Are we all in?" asked Kenneth

Everyone agreed.

"Then go! I must prepared my son for his victory!" screamed Katherine as she whipped everyone.

"We have had this plan in motion since your ancestor Mordread was denied his rightful place as King. Sure his name meant painful but all good kings rule with iron fist not gentle hands. Kenneth as you knows your name mean handsome, which you are but is also mean royal oath that is what we have sworn. We decided our destiny and more imported we know of the Prophecy, which the boy doesn't so we can make sure he doesn't fulfilled. You are meant to rule my son. That much is true." Said Adrian

"Of course Father, you and Mother have done everything to help me make our plans come true. And soon our destiny will pave the way to a new age. The age of Power!" they all said laughing into the dark night!


	11. Prophecy of Secret Orgins

Prophecy of secret origins

The next day just before break of day Danielle was rummaging through her closet. She seemed really stress out and looked like she hadn't got a lot of sleep.

"Where are those boots? And where are my designer sunglasses? Ah! Found them! Now just to find it oh here it is!" pulling out her hover board and pull on her outfit. "Lets see leather boots. Check. Black leather mini skirt, gloves and top check. Just need to put on my shades and I can go." She waltzed over to her window and prepared to jump when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey what are you doing, Danielle?"

The commit came as a surprise and as a result was that her magazine rack blew up!

"Danny! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack! I can't believe it! I thought I final had control over that power! Any what are you doing here? It's 5: 25 in the morning should you be asleep?" she asked

"You know when trying to sneak out you should learned to not be so loud. A herd of elephants is quieter than you. So what are you doing and why you dress like that? It looks sexy." He said.

"I couldn't sleep and if I stay in the space with Kenneth too long I use the guillotine on myself. I'm going out to the valley of fire and doing some extreme hover boarding. You are welcome to rip it with me." She said as she laid the board two feet out the window and did a flip on it. "Come on. No one is going to be up till 6:45 lets have some fun. A break is what we need." He heisted then bit his lip and jumped and missed the board by 3 inches! Danielle uses her TK to place him on the board. "Now hold onto my waist and let's go!" As she began to do aerial tricks similar to that of a pro athlete.

"How fast are we going, beloved!" cried Danny as they weaved around the geysers of flames. Just barely making out a tunnel of fiery death.

"We're going about 250! That even faster then your top speed in ghost mode. Come on let's surf the lava wave next Yahoo!"

"Danielle I don't mean to pry , but who gave you this board? It looks just like the one Valerie Gray use.

"Valerie only got the Ghost Hunter Hover Board version 0.1 I got the new upgrade one Vlad hasn't even released onto the market yet. This one is faster and smarter. It thinks for itself. Vlad so good when it's comes to disturbing and selling ghost zone technology!" she cried as she then grabbed his hand they did a backfill off onto the top of a giant purple lava serpent.

"Is this not the best!"

"Hold on a minute! Your telling me Vlad sells ghost technology and he gave to Valerie so she could try to kill me? AND YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT MAN IS GOOD!" screamed Danny

"Oh Danny! The G.Z.P.D. and some of our scientist had been combining human and ghost tech for weeks now. But we need them tested to see if they work with Renegades situation. So Vlad gave a variety of people the goods and one of the people chosen to try out them was Valerie who name means strong which she proven to be. It also gave him the perfect opportunity to manipulate the situation and force you to come up with a different way to fight. And it gave you a _human not a ghost opponent to fight!_ And as for the time in Colorado. He again manipulate the situate that fit his contract and his revenge. You were able to beat him with out your powers and you also cleverly disable his. So he taught you to use your head and not just your powers. Which every good fighter needs is to be able to fight when they have no power.

So any way that that! Come we must go back or we'll miss breakfast. Come on! She jumped back on the board and they went home to eat blueberry chocolate chip pancakes sprinkled with cinnamon and glazed with honey!

Jazz and the gang were putting up the finish touches on the ballroom and things were going great. But then the queen came in and told them something that they need to truly complete things.

"Jasmine, you have truly made this bud bloom into the most beautiful flower just as your name means. And you Tucker you have been helpful to us all. You fuller than of the cloth as your name imply. You've all been great. Sam, Sam come here! Hum. " Walking over to Sam who was listing to a girl band named the WITCHS on her disc player. She lifts the earpiece and said. "If you're done spell casting to the song "Witch's Ghost" I need to make announcement. So be like your name and listen please."

"Sorry, Desdemona. What's up?" she asked

"As I was saying all of you done a great job getting this place ready for Saturday Night. But I think it's vital that you know all guest are required to have a date for the ball. Luckily I've taken the liberty to get you all dates. They'll be here at five Saturday so please be dress for the night by then. I think you deserver a reward for all your hard work. Gabriella take them to the Hall of Great Leaders and Heroes. I'll send your sister and Danny your way. And please keep them away from the Melchior. I know they're snooping around! So please avoid them at all cost!" said the Queen to her youngest daughter.

"Sure Mother I will keep them safe. I'm as devoted to helping our family as my name means devoted to God. Come with me."

"Dude what is up with this thing about knowing what your name means? I had no idea that my name meant of cloths till your mom told me!" shouted Tucker

"Its just a custom in our culture to know. Now this is the Hall of Great leaders and heroes. All done by the outstanding artist prodigy Jacqueline Ivory who name means supplanter substitute; little Jacqui. She be arriving back from Earth soon. She was just present a scholarship to some budding artist. She is very kind. On the right is the Leaders and on the left is the Heroes."

"These panting are amazing! They look so realistic! You think these are photos and not paintings." Comment Sam

"It like she could catch a lighting bolt in motions. She really great." Said Jazz

"Hey Gabby what with this little alcove. Why is there a curtain? "asked Tucker

"That is the special sanctuary to the Ghost Zone greatest hero and leader. Only a few people deem worth are permit passed there."

"So in less you want another date with Demon and the other dogs you'll respect the scanty of that place." Said Danielle who just appeared with Danny and Wulf in tow

"Jacqueline Ivory artwork seems to have a magical affect to anyone who looks at it. I wonder if she her self as the same affect on people." Comment Danny.

"Well youthful Daniel why don't you turn around and see for your own eyes." Said a sugary voice.

They all turn and saw a girl about their age. She had short red hair with a beautiful flower on the right side. Her eyes where magenta. She had fair skin. Her earrings were blue sapphire stars with tiny diamonds at the points and almond shape topaz in the center. Around her neck was a pink ribbon and a pink crystal necklace. She wore a dark pink off the shoulder blouse and a short pink and lavender skirt with pink ankle strapped platform shoes with gold bracelets and an anklet.

"Hi, Jacqueline Ivory. I so glad you love my art. And because of that I like to a painting of each of you. So come on lets go to my studio."

"I would never image that she be are age." Said Danny as the walked.

Before Danielle could replay Kenneth and his wolfhound Kane step out from behind a tapestry.

"Well hello Princess, how would you like to go and have a little ride. My slaves can get our horse in a few minutes. And if not I beat them till they get it right."

"You have no compassion in your heart! Children shouldn't be your slaves. Now get away from me."

"I think I had quite enough of you attitude Danielle. You should act like a princess not some stupid human young. But then considering were you've been. You probably been poisoned by the worms. You must remember who the superior beings are and those fleshweares are the enemies. Especial those freaks the halfas!" he shouted.

"No one is better than anyone else. We are all equal. The contents of chanter show how good we are in the eyes of God. And you have failed to show any positive attitudes. Now if you excuse me , Danny and me are going." She said in rage

His hand lashed out and grabbed her arm and held. "I think you should learned to be a bit more tactful. I'm the most powerful ghost and I deserver some respect so you and me are going to spend time together. So lets go." He said.

"Hey! Leave her alone. You jerk! You think you should get respect you should show others it first! Now let her go!" shouted Danny

"And what are you going to do, boy?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Danny and Wulf got into a fight stance.

Kenneth chuckled and said. " You want to fight? Fine. But I been train by the best fighter who ever lived and one of them was Alexander the Great. And I clean his clock three days after my first lesson with him. And Kane here never lost either. Ectoplasm Armor On!" he shouted. He was covered in green ectoplasms and in changed into a suit of armor. He than got out a long light force saber.

Danny just stood there. He want save his mimic power for later. But he did create rapier and shield of his own. He landed a few blows on him. He was trying to remember what Othello had said. When fighting always have a plan of attack and a defense plan, a back up for those. Think a few moves ahead. Analyzed your opponent weakness and strengths and be able to counter his attack. And you had to think of all this at the same time!

He went intangibly to avoid the saber and attack from behind. Then went invisible. But Kane sniffs him out and went for his throat but Wulf attack him. The both gave it all the got and just when they were about to slice the other head of someone shouted "ENOUGH!" And the quartette of Plasmius clones pulled everyone off each other.

"I will not condone fighting in my palace! You four are in deep trouble. Now you Kenneth go back to your private tower. Danny you and Danielle come with me. I expect you to remind your father Kenneth to be aware that while your family is at my home to follow the rules. Is that clear, my lordship?" asked Othello

"What you said shall be done. My king we'll not fight again. Come Kane we aren't welcome here. Not with those flesh lovers and freaks of nature polluting the atmosphere. " He ran as fast as he could.

I hate that boy! I wish he were alive so I could kill him! Thank you Danny you were very brave." Said Danielle as she blushed.

"That may be the case, my Filly but we can't let any of the Melchior antagonizing get to us. I think he only wish to fight Danny to see if he was his equal. That family carries a hate stronger then the KKK had for blacks. The think they are better and should rule." Said the wise Othello

"Try to avoid confrontation, Daniellela. Remember some battles in war are best resolved by words of harmony rather than fist of vehemence. Please be kind enough to avoid him this time." Said Desdemona as she kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"We best be getting back to work. Danny you and Wulf go to the Armory and practice making weapons and try to come up with some new belligerent techniques. Danielle I think it be best if you would go along with Vlad and be of assistance to him. You need to get vindicate of all this anxiety right away! See you later my beloved daughter." Said Othello

"I will see you later. I won't let Kenneth hurt you again. Come Wulf I got some Fenton Jerky for you to try. I love you!" he said kissing her on her cheek and jetted of to the weapon store with a death glare at Plasmius.

"He quite a fine boy and he will be a even better man. He will defiantly surpass his father on many scales. He has great potential more than he will ever know. You chose sensibly my princess. There could be no better chose for an heir to the throne than he. You have been awfully quiet what thoughts could you be pondering? Tell me please." Asked a very concerned Vlad.

"Everyone expects me and Danny to be some kind of Savior. Like we are Jesus Christ or something. I know of the saying for being royally means giving up who you are for who you're except to be. And everyone expects me to be greater than my father. But I'm just a kid! I know my future as queen that part of my destiny was sealed the day I was born. But the events predetermined by the hand of Fate where conserved long before I was born. That my past and the destiny that lies before me were sealed long ago. If Danny knew that him become a Halfa and meeting me was no accident. I've had to conceal the truth from the boy I worship far to long. If anyone denser to know of the Prophecy it should be him!" she said as her TP and SC let loose an explosion that ripped half the palace.

"You know sometimes the truth, no matter how much we need it and maybe the key to unlock the door that has all the answer. It may not set us free. Maybe its better not to know sometimes. In life sometimes the truth is even more painful than the lies. Do you really think Danny will be able to handle knowing what lies beyond that curtain in the Hall of Leaders and Heroes?

He already be burden enough don't you think?" said Vlad

"I can't lie anymore. It's like a knife cutting me. I know from speaking to Sam that she was upset. I need to know if he doing this. That he really loves me and is willing to scarify so much that may include his _humanity! _ That he truly understand everything. I know being a sister myself that Jazz is very consenter about Danny and wants to help him just like Sam and Tucker. Can I deny him the truth that might put their fears to rest? I need to tell him the truth. No matter whom it will hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Ahh!" shouted Kenneth as he threw a silver cup against the wall. It busted and crimson wine spilled everywhere.

"Calm down, my dark prince! You wouldn't want all that stress to ruin your perfect face. Remember appearances are everything! Now here have some of my famous chocolate brownies. Take one and get back in your pose so they may finish your statue. After all gold statues are made of the greatest of men." Said Lady Katharine as she held out a silver plate.

"But Mother! I'm the second most powerful person in the ghost zone. I have looks, power, and wealth. I have everything and still she doesn't give me the respect I deserve! I've been trained by the best and that little runt and the nerve to changeling me! And to make matter worse he almost beat me! I will not be humility by some freak of nature! I will be king!" he shouted as he ate his brownie

"Son, no one is questioning your greatness. The Fantana are unfit to rule for they have been poisoned by the humans' humanity. I know that there more to that Queen then meets the eye. But you must be patience. We have wait for 1100 years to take are rightful place as rulers of both world. We are strong, powerful, cleaver and smart. We are god among men. Nothing will stop us. Especially not some loopy lass fortune telling! With my own fist of iron." He said as his right fist turn to iron and smash the wall. "All our enemy will be crush into dust! And that doesn't work will slice them up like paper through a shredder!" He said as three inch gold claws palm bracelet sliced the curtains.

"You are right Father. It just so frustrating when you are superior to everyone in every single way. But we shouldn't be so hasten. The only way to achieve our goal and not be hung by our own noose is to pretend that we are loyal to those backstabbers! I say we have another meeting and make sure that we have covered all angles of this operation! I'm so tired of sucking up to that girl! Let intensify the tension around here. Keep everyone on the edge! I hate to see the terror leave their eyes. Ha, Ha, Ha! " He sneered as he laughed conceded way.

From the balcony above the armory Danielle and Plasmius observe intensely as Danny and Wulf work hard in the working out course and learn to work as one!

"Ok I got to top the time of 2:45! I need to be fast as lighting! Start the course on level ten. And turn off the safety guards." Instructed Danny as he prepared to the ultimate run through.

"But Friend Danny! You could get hurt. Very badly!" Said Wulf with caution

"Do it!"

"OK."

He first flew at top speed while dodging ice fire while firing ectoplasm energy blast. Then went intangible to get through the swinging axes. Threw up a shield to avoid fireballs. Overshadowed to pull a leaver and went invisible then used his new powers and fighting skills to win against the robot gladiators. 

When he heard applauding he stared up at the pair.

"How long have you been there?" he asked

"Long enough to see how much you have grown and improved, son. Mmm you could very well be the greatest ghost every. Maybe even more powerful than I. You have come a long way since being a scrawny boy with out a clue who was stumbling to a young man with pride and honor. Who is a force to be reckoning with. I think I speak for everyone when I say it is easy to see why the people can't believe that you and Jack are from the same gene pool. You have no idea what in store for you, my child. You are truly a diamond in the rafted." Said Vlad with admiration in his eyes.

"Coming form you , that some complement. I like to know if there any powers you two think I might get. Tell me?" he asked.

"Well can you do this, Danny boy?" said Danielle as she place her right palm on his forehead and pulled out a pulsating green orb. She let it flouted to eye leave and popped and they all saw a few sec of Danny at age three on a tirck.

"Ok what was that!" asked Danny.

"Ectoplasm thought bubbles. I can retrieve any memory from your mind and have others see it. You should practice this some time. Now Danny I've decide I won't lie and hold back any more information. Come with me. There something you should see. A long time ago." She replied sadly.

He followed them down the twisting and confusing corridors till they arrived back at the Hall of Great Leaders and Heroes. They scurried past all the beautiful artwork till they came to the niche with the curtain. Turning she looked Danny in eye and said in a voice full of wisdom of ages gone by "Behind this curtain lays the doorway to a special sanctuary. That sanctuary is dictated to the great hero that the Ghost Zone and the Earth have ever seen. What you are about to see and hear can never be repeat to **_ANYONE!_** Now follow me." She said as she pulled back the dark cru ten to reveal a wooden arch door.

There was no handle or keyhole. Instead there was a box of brightly colored smooth stones each with a symbol written on them. He didn't recognize the symbols. She began to place the stones in a sequence around the door. When she finishes the stones all glowed for moment and hum unearthly music. The door vanished and a stone elevator appeared. They stepped inside and the door vanished "Brace your self." Whisper Plasmius

"Huh? AHH!" screamed Danny as he shot to the ceiling. The elevator shot like a rocket. In seconds they arrived to the top of the second tallest tower. They stepped out into a small room. There was a stain glass window in each decoration each with some kind of scene. There was a desk and a bookcase and scent candles lit everywhere. Under a spotlight there was a book under glass. On the west wall was a series of large portents painting.

"Nice little crib you got here. But what so special about this place you need to keep it locked up? I mean there enough dust to fill the Sahara Desert twice!" he comment

"Young Daniel opens your eyes! And look at the center panting and tell us what you see!" cried Vlad in dismay

He caution walked up to the painting and gasped! The guys in the portent look just like him! Well if was 24 and he combined his human and ghost form together. The boy had his hair. It was jet black with a streak of snow white. He had one blue eye and one green eye and his clothes were similar to his Phantom gear.

"Who is that? And why he look like me?" asked Danny

"His name was Joseph Macry. His name meant God will add or increase. He was the world first Medium."

"Medium? He looks like a small to me." Said Danny in confusion.

"A Medium, Daniel is someone who can see, hear, and interact with the dead. Like that show on NBC on Monday nights at nine." Explained Vlad.

"Oh"

"Joseph was very talented. He was not afraid of ghost like most people of his time. When he was 18 he come in contact with the spirit of a Arabian princess. Her name was Almira, which in her language means aristocratic princess, exalted. He married her. About that time the Ghost-Human War broke out. And to protect both world which he come to love his wife Almira use the power of her crystal heart necklace to turn him in to the world first halfa. He fought bravely and with honor. About a year and half after the war broke out Almira gave brith to twin sons. One complete ghost the other complete human. The first-born was completely ghost. He had hair white as snow and glowing green eyes. His name was Gabriel, which means devoted to God. That was the same Gabriel who was my ancestor. His brother had black hair and blue eyes. His name was Ezra means helper strong. Now here the part that may shock you. Ezra was _your_ ancestor! We have followed the twin's bloodlines perfectly and Ezra is your ancestor! Don't believe me. Check the family trees behind you. Anyway on the day of their brith the Oracle Hasina made a prophecy. That each child would sever and protect their own kind and one day they're direct descended would surface in time to stop history from repeating themselves. Gabriel decanted would be born a halfa and Ezra would become a half through human magic of science. The two would become a force that would save both world form the worst fate manageable. By combing forces. I know this is a lot to take in. But it's all true. Please tell me what we should do?" asked Danielle

He started at her in disbelief. They share a common ancestor? After 1100 years they could still have kids and a life for the blood had change by now. He looked into his heart and said. "I want to save the world from destruction. And for the two worlds to be one again. What ever Fate and Destiny have in store for us we'll face together. I love you and my family and friends too much to let them get hurt by a war that worse then WWII. So lets do it!" he cried.

"Yes let do it!" she smiled as they kissed.

"Get a room you two!" cried Vlad. But he smiled at the two lovers. He knew that this was only the beginning of something much bigger than anyone could image.


	12. Final Preperations

Final Preparations

I would like to dedicate this chapter to mdizzle for all his help in making this story better than I thought it could be and being a great friend! Co-written by KaliAnn

They rest of the week flew by. Everyone was hurrying around getting the last few things that needed to be done finished. Danny was training extra hard. He wanted to be ready for anything. He just had to impress the Council! He knew that the storm was coming and he best be ready to silence it. But he couldn't shake his anger towards Plasmius. Why _why_ did the Royal Family trust him so much? It was killing him not knowing so he decided to resolve this issue once and for all. Leaving his room he went in search of Danielle so that she might be able to answer his questions.

Danny found her in the health resort relaxing. Servants were working hard to get the kinks out of her body and make her feel comfortable. Sipping on guava fruit drink and having your feet exspoalation was heaven. Nearby Sam was having her nostrils purged while Jazz was getting a manicure. "This is the life," Jazz said sighing.

"Normally all of this girly stuff would gross me out, but right now I can't complain. I should definitely install a spa at my house," Sam told her girlfriends.

"Glad to see you girls are enjoying yourselves. I never would have thought you were all into this fancy treatment," Danny told them surprising all the girls who started blushing fire engine red.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" Jazz asked nervously.

"I came to talk to Danielle alone for a moment. You two can stay. Danielle can you come with me for a moment so we can talk alone? NOW?" he demanded. Sighing Danielle signaled for her robe and got out of her chair. "I'll be back soon. Get the Jacuzzi ready."

"Alright what was so important that you had to drag me out of my pre Independent Day Ball traditional health spa session?" Danielle demanded her eyes blazing angrily.

"We need to talk. Tomorrow is a big day for everyone. Especially me. I have to impress the Council, go through a hundred different ceremonies without making a single mistake or embarrassing myself, and to top of that I have to be prepared for a possible Renegade attack in which case I can't defend you because that would blow my secret. How am I supposed to relax!" Danny yelled at her.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Danny. Nothing will go wrong tomorrow night. Your going to be great and I'm sure the Council will love you. As for the Renegades, if any attack at all the guards will be on them and I have Plasmius to protect me." Danielle tried to reassure him.

Danny snorted in disbelief. "I can't believe how blind you are. How can your family trust that psychopathic freak of nature! He's probably working with the Renegades in order to destroy your family."

"Danny how can you say that? Vlad Masters is a respected member of this court and a member of my family. I trust him with my life and my father has complete faith in him. Why don't you trust him?" Danielle asked in disbelief. She was just astonished that Danny of all people was being so judgmental.

"How can I not trust him? HE'S TRIED TO KILL MY DAD AND ME. NOT TO MENTION HE'S TRIED TO MAKE OUT WITH MY MOM! NOW I FIND OUT HE'S BEEN SUPPLYING VALIRE GRAY WITH GHOST HUNTING EQUIPMENT AND HE'S WORMED HIS WAY INTO YOUR FAMILY LIFE! HE'S BAD NEWS DANIELLE, REALLY BAD NEWS. DON'T YOU SEE THAT?" Danny screamed at her at the top of his lungs. His arms were flaying everywhere. His face contorted into pure anger.

"Why are you being so prejudice? Everyone has good and evil inside of them. He has never actually tried to kill you or harm your family! He only manipulates the situation to force you to think on your feet! Danny please not everything is black and white. There are several shades of gray. Don't you believe that people can change?" Danielle begged clutching his sleeve.

He jerked away from her. "Not cold blooded monsters like him. If you can't see what a low life creep he is then I guess you're no better than the Renegades," Danny spat at her.

CRACK! Danny didn't even see it coming. Danielle slapped him fast and hard right across the face. Her hand left an imprint on him. He touched it gingerly and looked at her in disbelief. Her eyes were glowing an unearthly green. Suddenly a statue exploded. He was starting to get worried.

"Don't you ever, _ever,_ compare me to a Renegade. Danny Fenton/Phantom you are the most opinionated, arrogant, obnoxious person I have ever met. You have never even bothered to ask how Vlad became my godfather! If you are going to call him all those malicious things why don't you hear the whole story first! Now I am going back and finishing my spa treatment and when I get out I want you and Vlad to be best friends! Good day!" Danielle yelled at him. She stopped seizing and promptly spun around reentering the health spa leaving Danny alone.

Danny didn't know what to think about what had just transpired between them. He had never seen this side of Danielle. What had Vlad done that made her love him so much? He was so lost in thought as he made his way back to his room, he didn't look to see where he was going and ran right into Desdemona. Both of them fell right on top of each other.

"Sorry my fault completely your Highness. I should have been watching were I was going." Danny apologized as he helped the Queen up.

"Its alright Daniel nothing broken. I'm surprised to see you alone. Where are Wulf and Tucker?" Desdemona asked politely.

"Tucker is in your security room helping with the camera set up. I gave Wulf the day off. He's probably outside enjoying himself. Your Highness…" Danny began.

"Desdemona please Danny." Desdemona interrupted him. She nodded for him to continue.

"Desdemona please don't be angry if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but how well do you know Vlad Masters?"

"Well enough. Othello introduced him to me shortly before we got married. He was Othello best man. Word around the castle is you don't trust Vlad."

"I don't and I can't understand for the life of me why you do. Danielle compared him indirectly with that statute you showed Sam. She said they were similar. I just feel like if I understood what made you trust him so much I could deal with this. Will you tell me what happened please?" Danny asked eyes pleading.

Desdemona smiled and shook her head. "Its not my place to tell. However there's nothing like getting the story straight from the horse's mouth if you know what I mean. Vlad is in the training room on the fifth floor. Why don't you go see him?" With a quick curtsy she was gone and Danny was off to the training room.

He got to the training room balcony. He looked down at Vlad who had the training room running at level 12. He sneered and shook his fist. How could anyone care about this guy when all he cared about was himself? He went invisible and phased down below.

Vlad sensed that there was a presence in the room. Malicious or benevolent he couldn't tell and it was making him nerve's. "Who's out there? Show yourself!" Suddenly all the candles blew out and the room went completely black. He tried to get his bearings but was punched between the legs and in the jaw. He stumbled back for a moment. He used his eyes beams to light the candles. And then went invisible too. Danny went visible and then he was grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall. Soon both threw up shields and shot energy blasts off.

"As I said young Daniel you have grown immensely. Race you!" he said as they began to play a deadly game of chicken. They let loose all their powers at once and it let loose a tremor that shook nearly the whole Ghost Zone! They fell to the ground panting. Danny fell to his knees and began to gasp for air.

"Well perhaps I was wrong. No matter, how powerful you get, you will always be just a stupid little kid with spine-chilling little powers!" taunted Vlad has he pick up Danny and laughed in his black-and-blue face. Raising the Plasmius Maximums he touched Danny and he became human.

"Oh don't worry. I added a special device on my invention that sets a limited on how long you're without your powers. You won't get them back for ten minutes. Think you can beat me still?" As he tossed him like day old garbage to the ground.

Danny fought through the agonizing pain and got to his feet and wipe blood off his chin. Locking his eyes with those empty red pools. He said confidently "Let's dance!"

Vlad laughed hard and began to fire his energy blasted. Danny dodged and ran at him at the last minute he skidded under him and quickly wrapped him up in his cape.

Plasmius struggle a few minutes and got free. He multiplied himself and trapped Danny in a circle and fired. Danny jumped up and out and when he shot again he used a mirror that he had to deflect the beams to knock the entire group of them out. He changed from Plasmius to Master.

"Ok V-man time for the truth! I hope this works!" he said as he place his right hand on Vlad forehead and focused all his energy. The two halfas began to glow first green, then black and finally white. Without any warning Danny fell to the ground uncounciess.

"Oh my aching head. What is going on? Where am I?" Danny asked confused. He was floating in black space. There was nothing.

"Now you've gone an did it. Didn't Danielle instruct you to practice a new power before you use it?" Vlad demanded as he materlized into existence.

"Enough with the lectures. Just tell me what's going on." Danny demanded.

"You tried to create an ecto thought bubble. Instead you linked our minds together! Way to go D-man." Vlad said sarcastically.

"How in the Ghost Zone did I do that? I'm not a telepath!" Danny growled.

"All ghost to some extent are telepathic. You wanted to see a specific moment in my past and that's what we're going to do. We're going to relive it as if I was recalling it. Five minutes will only pass in the real world, but to us it will seem longer. Now be quiet its starting." Vlad ordered him. Danny became silent as the blackness dissolved and a room came into focus. They were back in the Royal Palace.

Othello was pacing back and forth across the Throne Room agitated. He kept glancing at the huge clock then at the doors. He seemed to be expecting someone. When the doors opened his face lit up and fell when he saw who was there. A servant let in Vlad who bowed. Danny was surprised. Vlad looked younger. "Exactly when are we?"

"The date is October 14th 1991. I have just made my first big business deal and had come to visit my friend. I have been a halfa for 6 years." Vlad explained.

"Othello how are you? You look like you haven't been sleeping. You really must get some rest." Vlad told him.

"How can one sleep when something that's this important is about to happen? I'm glad that you came old friend. I would have sent for you but you were already on your way. How's the business world?" Othello asked clearly distracted

"Business good. Having these ghost powers makes things much easier. I'm just very lonely. I envy you for having Desdemona. I have no one." Vlad told him sadly.

Before the King could respond a servant girl named Lillian came rushing into the room. Not bothering with proper edicate she blurted out, "Your Majesty its time! Please come quickly your wife needs you."

Danny watched as Othello and Vlad raced through the palace till they reached the infirmary. There Gwen who ordered them to be cleansed before entering the room stopped them. They entered the room where Desdemona lay on a birthing table. Sweat poured down her face and she screamed in pain as a contraction hit her.

"You can't be serious! You were there when Danielle was born?" Danny said awed. Vlad nodded his head. They both watched as Danielle was born and Vlad fainted. Danny laughed at that.

"I don't think it was that funny. I'd never been around when a person was giving birth. The important thing you should know is this. Do you know what Othello crest represents?"

"Yeah its his family symbol. It shows that he's the highest power in the Ghost Zone. What else is there?"

"A lot more. The crest protects a Royal from danger and helps them control their powers. Without its protection they're vulnerable to attack. There is a ceremony, the Ceremony of Presentation, when the heir is presented to the people and is made an official member of the court. If this ceremony never takes place they can't assume the throne. This ceremony takes place three days after the birth. I was invited to attend Danielle's Presentation. Unknown to us someone wished to harm the newborn princess." Vlad informed him.

Although this didn't show up in the memory this is what had happened. At the Melchior's castle Katharine and Adrian were fuming. The birth of the princess meant that their son Kenneth couldn't take the throne.

"This is not fair," Kenneth, whined, "You said that I would get to be King of the Ghost Zone!" Kenneth began to throw a temper tamture that most five year olds had outgrown.

"Settle down child. You will rule the Ghost Zone. Mommy is going make sure of that. After all girls will be girls and boys will be kings! I have an idea. The Presentation isn't until tomorrow at noon. If we kill the child before then Kenneth is back in line for the throne." Katharine said slyly.

"I have already sent the Strike Ninja team. They will accomplish the job for us. We never even have to get our hands dirty." Adrian informed his wife.

Back to the memory. It was the Danielle's big day. Everyone was rushing around the palace making sure everything was in order. In the child's bedroom Desdemona sat breast feeding her child while Othello talked with Vlad who had chosen to remain human for the ceremony. "Are you sure I can't interest you joining us on the platform when we present our little Daniella?"

"I'm just not good around kids. Please don't try to involve me with this." Vlad said quickly. He cringed as Danielle's cries filled the room. "Can't you make her be quite?"

Othello laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "You have a lot to learn about children old friend. Rule number one: they don't have an off switch."

"I think she's done with her meal for now. Just have to burp her and ah all done. She's so precious. Only an hour to go and then she'll be safe. See Othello you worried for nothing." Desdemona told her husband.

"There is still much to be concerned about my love. Danielle is still not protected by my crest nor is recognized as a member of this court. If she dies before the ceremony the punishment for her death will not be as brutal. I just want to make sure everything will go smoothly. Looks like she's sleeping. Why don't you put her in her basinet?" Othello asked her. She nodded and did so.

Suddenly Lillian appeared in the doorway. She bowed at the Royals and gave a polite hello to Vlad. "Your Majesties, I hate to take you away from your daughter, but something urgent has come up. Your presence is requested in the Throne Room immediately."

"Othello I just put Danielle down. I don't want to wake her, but we can't leave her all alone." Desdemona whispered

"No we can't. Hmm I know! Vlad will you watch our daughter for us please. We'll only be gone a half hour at the most. She'll probably just sleep." Othello told him already heading for the door.

"Me? You want me to now wait a minute I'm a businessman not a babysitter! You can't expect me to care for her? What am I suppose to if she wakes up?" Vlad asked urgently.

"Just pick her up and rock her. Don't worry you'll be fine. Be good for Uncle Vlad while we're gone." Desdemona said quietly. She kissed her daughter good-bye and was out the door leaving one confused businessman alone with a baby.

"I don't believe this. You are one of the strongest ghost I've ever fought, you've tackled more dangerous situations than this and what scared you the most was being left with an infant? Man you are weak." Danny retorted

"Laugh all you want Daniel. Children are very fragile. I was afraid I would harm her in some way. Reliving these memories is very exfoliating." Vlad said. He winced as his past self tried without much success to calm an obviously upset Danielle.

"Please don't cry little princess. Go back to sleep and behave for Uncle Vlad. Come on what do you want from me a platinum credit card? Okay maybe not a credit card. Well all I got is a Packer's bobble head and picture of Maddie." Vlad told the squabbling infant. None of his treats comforted her. She screamed louder and louder.

Danny was getting a headache from watching this. He wasn't alone. Both Vlad's had covered their ears and past Vlad was nearly crying himself. "What do you want from me? What did Des say would calm her? Okay here we go."

Danny's jaw dropped as he watched in amazement as Vlad's past self gently picked up the crying, flaying, infant and began to rock her back and forth. He started to hum "Rock a Bye Baby". He slowly danced in circles while doing this. Gradually Danielle calmed down and snuggled close to him. A smile lit Vlad face. He actually seemed happy. "One word. How?"

"Honestly I don't know. It was just instinctive I guess. I never knew that I had a gentle side in me. Now the interesting part happens." Vlad told him.

Just as Vlad laid the little princess back in her basinet three shadows appeared in the room. Before he had a chance to change into Plasmius they struck! A ninja dressed in blue attacked him. Using his powers he trapped him in a water bubble. Two other ninja's appeared, one dressed in yellow the other red. The yellow one used the power of earth to block the door before joining his brothers.

"So this is their defense for the heir to the Throne? A simple human servant? Othello is a bigger fool than I thought." Earth said laughing.

"Whoever you are release me right this instant! I warn you if any harm comes to the princess or me I will." Vlad threatened.

"You'll do what? Use your meager brawns on us. We're ninja and we have power. Besides while your trapped in that bubble you can't do a thing." Water mocked him.

"Enough you two! We must do this quickly. The King and Queen will be back soon to check on their precious bundle. I plan to be long gone bye then. Once I use my power of air to suffocate her their will be nothing left." Air smirked, as he got ready to dispose of the princess.

That's when things got strange. Eyes burning red with anger Vlad stopped pounding on his prison. "Your going to wish you hadn't threatened her! Going Ghost!" Two black rings of light surrounded him transforming him from Vlad Masters to Vlad Plasmius. The bubble broke dropping one very pissed off halfa to the ground.

"Hey wait just a minute! I thought that was my battle cry! Also you said battle cries were dumb!" Danny protested.

"They are really. I was just so mad that is was the first thing that popped out my mouth. I never used it again."

The battle that followed was swift and decisive. Using all his powers and few he didn't know he had like the cloning trick he saved Danielle's life. By the time the guards got their Vlad had collapsed over the basinet where a sleeping Danielle lie. Danny was shocked. Vlad had risked his life for Danielle. No wonder she trusted him with her life!

"For my efforts I was award the title Lord and made Danielle's godfather. We questioned the ninja team but they never revealed the truth about who sent them. I had some circumstantial evidence linking them with Kenneth family but no solid proof. So you see son I'm not as bad as you might think." Vlad told him before the connection broke and both halfas woke up.

Now that was over Danny walked over to him and helped him up and said, "We may never see eye to eye. But if you really did that to save my true love's life I will try to learn to trust you better. Just two things. Don't kill my Dad and quite going after my mom! Are we clear?" asked Danny

"Oh we're quite clear! I have two things to show you then. Come with me to my tower. If you got the guts." He challenged him as he started to walk down the long hallway.

Danny nervously followed him. He stared at his feet. So Vlad had saved Danielle. Maybe he should stop looking at things with such a narrow-minded perspective of life. They finally came to a tower that not surprisingly was green and gold. Did this guy use any other colors? They went inside and it was like a trip to Hotel Paradise! There was a mega huge jumbo flat plasma TV. Leather coach and chairs. The coolest stuff every was here.

Vlad pulled out a remote pressed a combination of buttons and had a disco ball come out and played the best dance music. Walking over to a mini fridge he pulled out two tall chocolate milkshakes. He handed one to Danny and kept one for himself. "Welcome to my home away from home. Biggest game, DVD, and CDs collection in the Zone. Best computer net in about 20 miles. Only the nobility are allowed these human connivances. That's why Walker went after you. Would you like to see the first edition to every comic book every created? I have all of them in mint condition. Anyways we better clean up. I'm expecting company."

"Like who?" he asked "Ahh! Get off me! Vlad help!"

Vlad chuckled at Danny's misfortune. A huge mastiff had pounced on top of him and was licking him like crazy. The more Danny struggled the harder it became to get the dog off him.

Vlad laughed and whistled. "Come here to daddy Packer! Come here!" The dog raced over to him and began to lick him like crazy. With a snap of his fingers the dog obediently sat down next to his master.

Danny got up and looked at the dog. He was snow white with a black V mark on his head casting a long black cape of fur down his back. His feet and the tips of his tail were also black. And he had yellow and red eyes. He had a gold collar with an emerald on it. He also had a Green Bay Packer's jersey on.

"What is that?" asked Danny wiping the slobber off his face. He knew that the dog was a mastiff. A type of dog bred for royal hunts in European history. What he didn't have was a clue why one was in Vlad's tower.

"I told you I wasn't going to get a cat. I'm allergic to cats. This is my pet dog Packer. I got him about 4 months ago. Aren't you the most precious thing in the world?" Vlad directed to the dog as he scratched Packer's head.

"I take it this was surprise one you wanted to show me," Danny said quietly still not quite believing what he was seeing. Vlad nodded his head. "So what was surprise two?"

"That would be me," said a soft _feminine _voice coming from behind him and to his right.

Danny whirled around and gasped in surprise. Standing in the doorway that led to the bedroom was a very beautiful women. She had long wavy black hair and huge almond shape amber colored eyes. She was wearing a simple blue silk dress with a black sash. Who was _she?_

"You must be Danny. I've heard a lot about you from Vlad and Danielle. My name is Natara Ivy. My name means sacrifice in Arabic," Natara said holding out her hand and introducing herself.

Danny shook her hand. "Can I ask a question? What is with everyone knowing the meaning of names? I mean I know its some sort of culture thing, but its creepy."

"It has to do with a very old superstition. That if you knew what a person's name meant you had control of their spirit. That superstition is true. So to avoid a power struggle everyone knows what everyone name means. Any other questions?" Natara asked him patiently.

"One. Who are you and how do you know Danielle? More importantly what's your relationship with Vlad here?" Danny asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"That's three questions not one Danny." Vlad pointed out.

"Its alright Vlad he's simply curious. To answer your first question I am the Royal Tutor. Basically my job is to educate the heir to the throne. That answers your second question I believe. I'm Danielle's personal Tutor. I've been teaching her since she was four. To answer you final question, you might want to sit down for this." Natara told him offering him a chair.

Danny shook his head. "I'll stand thank you very much." Natara shrugged her shoulders in defeat. He was going to be shocked by her reply.

"The answer to your final question is very simple. I'm Vlad's girlfriend."

Danny spit out his milkshake and started to choke. Vlad slapped him on his back to get him to start breathing properly. The young halfa looked at him stunned. This was the guy who swore that he would make his mom his one day! What in the name of Hell was going on?

"You want an explanation. I've known Natara for years now but it wasn't until about four months ago that we started seeing each other." Vlad began

"That was right after you tricked my mom and me to come stay at your mountain home. Dude you seriously need to learn a thing or two about treating guest." Danny retorted.

"Granted I might be a little overzealous but that isn't the point right now. The point is after Danielle freed me from that stupid belt you put on me she ordered me to start attending Anger Management Classes. She thought it was time I get over my feelings of repressed rage at your father and emotional issues I had with your mom." Vlad continued.

Danny gave a snort of disbelief. Yeah like Vlad would ever go to anger management class. That was as likely as Lancer not failing him.

Natara picked up the tale from there. "I was in charge of the class that Vlad took. At his first session he threw such a temper tantrum that I just about kicked his ass out of my classroom. But he got through it and I asked him if he wanted to get a cappuccino with me."

"We discovered over our drink that we had a lot in common. We both love the Green Bay Packers, dogs are our favorite animals, and both of us live in a castle. Not to mention we both enjoy spaghetti and meatballs our favorite dish. It was Natara who suggested I get a dog to keep me company and that's how I gained not only a new best friend but the most incredible women since your mother." Vlad finished up.

"So your serious about this? You two really are an item? Man does that seem strange." Danny said sitting down.

"Its not that strange Danny. Vlad is even taking me as his date to the ball. I can't wait for tomorrow to come. All the food, clothes, and dancing. It will be so much fun!" Natara giggled.

"Dancing? Oh man I'm late! Thanks for the milkshake but I got to go. Nice meeting you Natara bye!" Danny called out over his shoulder as he raced out of the room to his dance lessons.

It was around 11:00 p.m. when Danny started back to his room. It had been a long afternoon. First there was his dance lesson, then practicing the coronation, next he had to get a last minute fitting for his suit, lastly he checked with his family and friends to see how they were doing. Everything was fine. Now if he could only find Danielle he could apologize to her.

When he got to his room he was surprised to find the door unlocked. He was sure he had locked it when he left this morning. Turning the knob he entered the room. Sitting on his bed calmly waiting for him was Danielle. "Hi Danny."

"Danielle where have you been? I've been trying to find you all night. I have to talk to you." Danny told her as he rushed over to her. She held up a hand to stop him.

"Danny let me speak first. Before you say anything else I'm sorry I slapped you. I shouldn't have done that no matter how mad I was. If you don't like Plasmius I understand. I can't force you to change." Danielle told him.

"Danielle listen to me please. I know what happened all those years ago. Vlad selflessly saved your life. You were right. I was being to narrow minded. People can and do change. I believe that after meeting Packer and Natara. Listen tomorrow is our big day and nothing is going to ruin it for us. Now go get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow," He told her kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled and got up to leave. As she reached the door she paused a moment as he added something, "Oh Danielle one more thing."

"Yes what is it?"

"I was wrong. You don't hit like a Renegade. You hit like a Phantasm."

"Good night my sweet phantom." With that she was gone.

In the Melchior tower the family and the Renegades were going over the plan one more time. At the appointed hour right before the princess could announce her betroved, Kenneth would snatch her. Then the ghost would destroy the ball while Skulker using his new holo projector would pretend to be Danny. They make him take the fall for the attack and kidnapping of the princess. He would then be executed and nothing would stand in Kenneth way of the throne and the Renegades having complete control over both the Ghost Zone and Earth!


	13. Shall we dance?

Shall we dance?

Danny was enjoyably dreaming in his bed. His hair was a mess and there was drool coming out of his mouth as he half hanged out of the bed. The mirror over his dresser starts to ripple and than Elaine appeared.

"Young master. Danny? Wake up!" she said emphatically

He just rolled over and said grumble " Please Mom I need five more minuets. Its Saturday!"

"Its _Elaine!_ And I don't care how much beauty sleep you need, you have to get ready for the ball! So WAKE UP!"

He just fired an ectoplasm energy blast at her and shoved his head under his pillow.

"Ohh! " she huffed and with clenched fist she went from Danny's mirror to Danielle who already been up for hour. She was using her telekinetic to do a number of things and was shock when Elaine appeared.

"Elaine what seems to be the problem?" she asked

"Your boyfriend needs more beauty sleep, than a beauty pageant queen! I mean even Ripvanwinkle didn't sleep as deep as your boyfriend and he was asleep for 20 years!"

"Oh Elaine you just need to know how to work him. Come let go wake him." She grasped a piece of string and then went to his room. She twisted the string and placed it under his sheets and than used her powers to move it along his body. He began to squirm and than she began letting off her combustion and that got him up like a kid on fire. She began to laugh a little.

"Danielle that is so not funny! What the big idea waking me up from a great dreams?" he asked

"You overslept!" she replied simple

"OVERSLEPT! HELLO ITS ONLY 5:00 IN THE MORNING!" he shouted at the top of lungs.

"Well we have so much to do with the ball tonight so might as well get an early start! So get in the shower and I'll get everyone else up. Hopeful they won't be as cranky. Come we have a big day tonight. Because tonight we make history! I can just feel that tonight something going to happen that will change our lives for ever!" she said as she left

"I love that girl. But she has got to be kidding about getting up _this _early. I mean even the _dead _are asleep now. Who ever said "_Early to bed ,early to rise makes a man happy, health, and wise"_ never obviously didn't sleep in like a normal person on Saturdays!"

"I don't think Ben Franklin need to sleep in on Saturdays because he was too busy with one of his million other ideas, little brother. And there nothing wrong with getting up early anyway you get more done. So get in the shower!" said Jazz from the door. She was in a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head.

He stopped fretting and took his shower and went downstairs. He had all his favorite things for breakfast and then found Danielle in the ballroom. She looks like a beautiful angel as she danced around in majestic room. She was also singing a song he never heard before but it was beautiful and she was just indescribable for words.

"Fair Lady may I have the honor to dance with such rare find." He said with a sweeping bow

"Only kind of heart would have that privilege Sir, and it is I who be most honored."

As they began to dance. It was like magic the way they dance as if the where gliding along a the clouds of Heaven in light of a full golden moon and diamonds stars sewn in to the deep blue blanket of the night sky.

"You have obviously been paying attention to your lesson this past week. You must remember it's of the up most importance that the Council must not find out that you're a Halfa. At least not right away. Come lets go for a quick ride. I'll send for the others."

The pair left and the Danny went ghost and said "Bet I can get to the stables faster than you!"

"You can be such a testosterone pumping idiot sometimes , But Daddy taught me never to back out of a challenge. Let do it! But don't think just because I produce estrogen I'll go easy on you!

The race going so fast that they really need to be more careful or they would damage the Palace. Danielle was about to win when she put on the brakes and came to a screeching halt. Danny overshot her. He did a U-turn and went back to her.

"Come on Danielle, we got to get going. We have about 45 to an hour at the most of free time before we got to get ready for this shindig. So lets go riding. Danielle? Danielle. Hey! Ahh!" he said as she yanked him by his shirt collar and shushed him.

"Shuu! Be quite for a moment and listen," she said gesturing to the ajar door that led to her father privet chamber.

Danny listen and could make out what sounded like quite a lot of voices. He couldn't make out what they where saying but they where full of worry and concern and a little angry.

"Danielle its not right to listen in on conversation not meant for a your ears. It always turns out to hurt someone. Come let's get going…" he said when clear as a bell he heard the words "Danny" and "Danielle."

Getting a determine gaze on her face she grabbed him by the wrist and went invisible. They enter the room and flew up to the ceiling and hid.

"_Danny, make two micro phone/receiver. And keep quiet." _ She said telepathically

He clasped his palms together and then on a spider thread thinness lowers it about five inches over the circle of people.

She pressed two fingers to her ears to switch on receiver. Danny did the same. It came in as clear as a crystal.

"Hey this is so cool! Hum! " He said as she casually slapped his wrist.

_" Be quiet! Just picture your thoughts in your mind and I'll hear them. Now let see what this is all about! " She thought _

_"Ok, OK! Gezze Louise what a pain in the neck." He thought_

_"I "Heard" that!"_

"Listen to me, my King I come to you now not as a Captain of the finesses P.D. in the Ghost Zone, but as your friend. With all the evidence that Plasmius and me have been collected in our stealthily exertion we really should have more security for tonight. The Princess and her Betrothed are in really jeopardy! I think with all the Renegades attack lately it would in good judgment to have a few of my top-notch operatives to work with me undercover tonight as a back up. What do you consider, Sire?" stated Roxy, as she looked him in the eye.

He rests his head on his closed hands and closed his eyes to ponder a moment. "What to you think we should do Kal? Do you believe that you and your brother Hector can handle this evening or would you like Capt. Damon here help? " He asked

"Dear King you know that my brother and I loyally to you and the Ghost Zone is unlimited. We have trained our men and dogs to be the best team they can be. But…" began Kal

"But?"

"But we be fools to think we could handle this threat alone. The only way we are going to put end to Renegades business is to work together so we be honored to have you Roxanne Damon on the team." Finished Hector.

"But the Renegades our not the only thing we should worry about tonight, Othello. " said Plasmius

"What do you mean, Vlad?" asked Desdemona

"I mean we should think of the possibility that even with the Royal Guard and the G.Z.S.T.P.D. We still may be outnumbered if they bring in there allies. It wouldn't matter how good our fighters are if we outmatch and outnumber 10 to 1!"

"He does bring up a good point, my love." Said Desdemona sympathetically

"We do know they have been trying to weaken our own allies, my best friend Robin is still grieving for the loss of his son to the Serpanterraions. I mean even your Spirit Walker Tala's colony was attack. And you have to be insane or crazy to go invaded a griffin territory!" spoke a large man with long light brown hair in spring green clothes

"Yes, we send our prays to your friend Mr. John but we can't think about death right now. I myself can't image anything more painful than losing a child to a war. But we must remain focused! Wulf can you keep on eye on Danny _and_ Danielle? As their first line of defense?"

"I swear on my life to protect Friend Danny and his mate. He saved me so I will protect him forever!" said Wulf with such serious it blew everyone away.

"I see why Danny would like you to be his Spirit Walker. To think his and my little Filly destines. There fate was already decide for them 1100 years ago. They are the only ones who can safe the two world for utter annihilation!

"Personally I think it would be better if we went to the Black Tower and torture the Melchior till they admitted their treason! Come we all know its them. They had this vendetta with your family ever since Hasina predict greatness for Joseph Macry 's kids and not for their ancestor Mordred Melchior and his son Adonis. Is name did mean painful king. Which is what Kenneth going to be if he ascends to the throne of power. His son was just like his father Adonis was every much a snake and evil as his dad. He may have been like his name highly attractive, but it was a deadly kind of attractive! It is a cruel twist of irony that Mordred and Joseph were best friends till the War broke out and Mordred true nature was reveled. It very unfortunate out of jealousy and rage that one best friend killed the other. If only Hasina could have fore seen that. We must not let the children become a victim to this a cursed blood feud! We all swear to protect the princess and her love for all danger tonight or we all shall be sentence to oblivion I swear!" Said Roxy with such passion everyone felt the strong bond of unity and hope.

Danny and Danielle slipped out quietly and got to the stables. Everyone was complaining that they were 15 minutes behind schedule. But they all just saddle up and rode. Danielle was in such deep thought she didn't see a low hanging tree branch and wham she was off Acornia!

"Danielle! Go head guys I see you a few moments! Are you ok?"

"A few scraps and a bruised pride nothing serious." Sighing

"I can't believe my dad didn't tell me!"

"What didn't tell you?" he asked as he helped her back on her unicorn

"That Mordred and Joseph were best friends and that Joseph was murder by his best friend out jealousy. And that the reason our lives are in danger! We're supposed to save both the Ghost Zone and the Earth from danger! But I don't know what do. I mean what to you do when you have literally of not one but _two_ worlds on your shoulders?

"You planted your feet, say your prays, and count your blessing, and just hope everything works out. Just do heart tells you. Think about all we have worth fighting for. Our families, our friends, our futures, and the place we call home. With all those reason not to fail we have a better chance at succeeding! Come let hurry the others are a mile a head of us!" he said gleeful as they blazed down the trail!

As day turn to night and evening came people were in full swing. The girls were with the castle stylist Boaz. He was Esther's husband and Ruth's father. "Another master pieces!" He said as he finished the girls' hair and make up.

The went into the other room with a three way mirror and a couple of change screens. When they emerged Sam was were her gothic dress she wore to the school dance with the two necklace Zekk had given her. Jazz wore her hair in an elaborated bun and wore a black silk off the shoulder dress with a beautiful red rose embroider on it. Gabby thin strap jade green dress with a V-neck line and leg slits. Tucker was allowed to come in after they were fully clothed. He was wearing a suit, no hat and a lot of cologne. Very awful smelling cologne.

"Ok ladies do you think that I the finest thing you little eyes every seen?" He said plucking his shirt.

They were all coughing and Gabby used her powers to pin him to the wall and get an air freshener. She sprayed for three minuets just to get rid of the obnoxious smell.

"Next time Tuck, heed the warning that less is more!" said Sam.

Jazz checked her watch and said concerted " It's five! Didn't the queen say our dates be here by that time?"

"Don't worry! Everyone in the Ghost Zone is very punctual and my date will be he in exactly 5,4,3,2,1!"

"Hey Gabby! How you doing long time no see! George you crazy dog get back here!" Cried out a boy.

"Mark! You're right on time. Oh its been ages since I've seen see you come I want you to me a some people." She said as she scooped up the Scottish terrier and pressed his nose.

"Jazz, Sam, Tucker, I like you to meet my friend Baron Mark! We meet at summer camp a few years back and we been e-mailing back and froth. He such a good friend. He love to write and he full of ideas!" said Gabby

The boy shook the hands. When the light caught his pretty blue eye they looked green which went well with his short blond hair. He was wearing a styles gold tux and gave her a box. Inside was a gold necklace and earrings.

"Well it been a pleasure to meet you, Mark to you know when our dates come?" asked Sam

"We are already here my, dark angel. But let this flower do the talking." Said a strangely familiar voice as a long stem red rose manifested in Sam hands. Whiling around she was staring in to the slivery blue eyes of the boy of her dreams in a gothic tux.

"ZEKK! OH ZEKK! "She said as she leaped into his arms and kissed.

"That was better than any dream. You are even more beautiful than I remember. Oh how I miss your lovely voice being so depressing and dreary but you have been retaining your unique like in your letters!" said Zekk

"You have been getting my letters? Oh that is so wonderful! But I felt so empty without you, Oh Zekk!" she said kissing him

"Well I have to say they are right when they say absence make the heart grow fonder. I have something very important to tell you later. But for now how do like these neon bat earrings? You can even get radio stations on them. And you also can record and take pictures! My sister made them for you on my request." Said Zekk blushing

"You know just what makes me tick! I love them." She said as she put them on. "By the way were is Melissa tonight?"

"Right here, Samantha. And I'm glad you like the present." Said Melissa

Everyone was gasping at her. She wore off the shoulder bright red sequence dress that did show quite a bit of her legs. Her hair was long and loose and she wore matching gloves. She had a chocker and make up on!

Walking up to Tucker she smiled and said, "You still owe me another game of chess but this time I think will play virtual. Here a holo file on what we are going tonight. So lets get going! I have got to go check on the secretary room and I need a geek of your expertness to get the job done." Dragging him out of the room.

Sam whistles and said playful " Tucker going to have a lot luck to melt that iceberg. She looks absolutes disgusted with him. She must have been force to be his date tonight and boy do I feel sorry for her!"

"Don't be Sam, she actually quiet love-struck with him. She just loves messing with peoples heads and testing them to see how they measure up to her standers!" said Zekk laughing!

"Where my blind date tonight? I can't be a wallflower!" said Jazz

"Sorry for being late. But I had to feed some raccoons and water hybrid flora. I hope you will forgive Me." said a tall young boy with long blonde hair in a cerulean tux "Here may this flower be apologized. I created it my self." He said as he pinned a beautiful six petals white and azure flower to Jazz's dress.

"Its beautiful. Who are you and what do you call this bloom?" she asked as she gazed deep into his stormy indigo eyes.

"My is John, Little John Jr. I'm named after my father. I call that flower "Tear of Love Water". Unlike my father I'm more of a scientist than a guardian. I've study botany, biology, and ecology, medicine as well geology and many others. You look like a very bright girl come lets get downstairs and talk."

She just smiled and said dreamily "I like that a lot!"

Danny and Danielle were getting ready in separated chambers. Ester was taking care Danielle and Ruth was trying to get Danny to wear what she had made for him.

"It stupid! I'm not some fairytale prince! I'm not wearing it! Forget it!" he cried.

"Please the Council will expect you to wear something like this so please put it on. Its not like blue isn't your color! If you aren't going to do it for me to it for Danielle! Please I slave a week to get this done!"

"All right!" he said as he hurriedly to put on the outfit. He stepped out from behind the screen "Well how to I look?"

Ruth eyes start at the feet and worked their way up. Knee high leather boots, blue tights, a long blue shirt with red and gold trim at the end, belt, cuffs, shoulders. A red brooch pinned a long blue cape. "You are defiantly Prince Charming tonight! Just remember don't go ghost. Now go Danielle is waiting for you."

He walked outside and to the staircase he found everyone but Danielle. "Where is she?" he thought out loud.

"I don't know myself. But she better hurry! The Council will be arriving any minute and you do not stand them up!" said Othello.

"Here she comes! Oh she just so beautiful!" Desdemona said.

Danny whirled around and gasped. First he couldn't make out her outfit till she gilded into the light and she was just beyond stunning!

She was wearing gold slippers with a lavender petty coat, which had a dreamy pink skirt over it. Pinned at the elbows, waist, and to part the skirt to show the petty coat where little pink roses. She had long pink sleeves with a lavender stripe down the middle between the breasts. She had a chocker and hair pinned up wonderful and a tiara was on her head.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Charming."

"Same to you Cinderella. Come lets take you to the ball and you can stay past midnight."

They took their places on the staircase. All the ghost form all over the ghost zone where they're already. Even Tala and his family had arrived. They waited till the Council had been announcing before the speaker start to call their names. Silence fell over the group as he began to announce them.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Ghost Zone Independence Day Ball. And now for our special guests of honor. From the Enchanted Forest Sir Little John Jr. and his date the marvels enchanting Lady Jasmine, Next the princess of technology Melissa Hacker and her date Sovereign Tucker, following Assistance Captain of the G.Z.S.T.P.D. Zekk Hacker and his black angel Lady Sam. Here comes Princess Gabby and her date Baron Mark. The King and Queen and finally Crowned Princess Daniellela Anastasia Fantana and her escort Sir Daniel Fenton.

He took a few deep breaths and walked with Danielle to the Council and bowed. "Council is honor and privilege to meet you tonight. I swear you won't be disappointed. Now if you excuse me, it's our responibitly to open the ball with a Phantom Waltz. Come Danielle."

They went to the center of the room and began to dance just like they had that morning. Soon everyone else joined in. Only three people behind the stairs didn't dance. Kenneth and his family were on the lookout. They had one shot and have more than a thousand they weren't going to blow it.

After dancing for about an hour the gang retreated to the buffet table to rest.

"So tell me, Zekk how does it feel to be in such important position? Your parents must be very happy!" said Sam as she drank her juice and nibble on carrots.

"I don't know they most likely be happy for me and Melissa. But they died when I was just nine. I never forget it. Skulker was chasing a ghost bear. He went through my town and destroyed anything or anyone in his way. My mom was a social worker and dad was a premedical. They were having dinner and the bear hid in walk in fridge and well he just came and blew up everything. Just to get that bear. The G.Z. S.T.P.D. finally stopped him. They took care of me and Melissa and we felt we owed to our parents to protect the innocents for the resistless Renegades. I learned a long time ago to live for the moment and never take anything not even air for granted. Come lets get some chocolate soy milkshakes!"

"So how smart are you? I mean what's your IQ. And do you ever just do you know normal things?" Asked Tucker as he ate his tenth little winner.

I can solve a Rubix Cube in under a minute and I can speak over 300 languages. I like to read Japanese comics and do computer animation. I'm the best jet blade in the ghost zone. Do you like to play Cyber Dueling Star Knights? She asked as she got a small calculator sized computer and pressed her earrings and a pair of goggles appeared.

"Cool! I'll have you know I placed second on the online tournament of CDSK. Only one kid scored higher and that was some kid called Cyber ghost Gal. Boy was she awesome she beat the Soulless NERCO Knight in just three moves! That was so amazing!" Tucker said goofily

"Why thank you nice to meet FyerTuck you were a good challenger but you needed to protect yourself more with the silver platinum shield and you need train a bit more if you ever want to get a Level 12 Laser zeo crystal sword. You see if watch here is if you want to defeat Soulless NERCO Knight, you need to attack him at exactly 95 degree angle on the left shoulder side but only after he been drained zeo energy. Now if you want to have some real fun watch this." She said as she began to blaze her fingers across the keyboard faster than one heartbeat.

"What are you doing?'' he asked as he watch the data steam go by at an incurability speed. Just than a hologram picture came up. "Well Mr. Foley what do you think of this?" she said as she showed blueprints and specs of building and vehicles.

"That looks like the greatest flight simulate jet ever. Ah what game does it belong to? I'll download it." He said eagerly.

"Uh Tuck? This isn't a game. These are real."

"You mean we're looking at actually U.S. Armed Forces jets and tanks. What are those blueprints of? And were are the from?"

"Oh I just hacked into the Pentagon, FBI and CIA mainframe. It's no big deal I've been doing since I was five. So" shaking her head and letting her ginger hair catch the candlelight. She sang to him. " Are we going take the time to get know? Because baby we been giving each other singles. So baby give me an invitation so I can tell if you are mine. Because I'm never giving up never giving in and when things go wrong and you fall down you can get up again. Come lets hit the dance floor I need to get my groove back on! Cause in life and death you need to have a little fun! Even in death you can work yourself to death! " Grabbing Tucker away from the cheetos and spicy nachos.

Jazz and LJJ were having a great time. They had talk about psychology and science and all things in heaven name.

"So you believe animals are more spirit orientated than humans. That they can sense things from beyond the grave? And that there can be ghost animal?" she asked

"You seen the animal in this Zone and you think they lack ghostly spirits? But living animals? If humans have souls, why can't animals? After all they are of God creation too. And their third eye is more active because they don't live with such materialist bounders. Their world is much more simple. All living things produce energy. And when they die does that energy not have to be dispersed so how? And its up to them to choose where that energy is focus into what shape. I love it if could go talk to more people like you. I can talk about things I'm normal not comfortable speaking about. So what to you think about me?"

"I think you are a sweet poetic soul who has a deep spiritual connection to the natural world. Who is a true pacifist and is one of the greatest minds I have every seen. You could be the greatest scientist where I'm from. Here my email and address for now lets get back to having fun. I want to end my vacation having fun."

Under the chandler walking on air were Danny and his lovely girl. Everything was melting away in the dream light. The fast paced music turn into a slow dance. And he just stared into her peaceful sky eyes and she did the same.

"Danny, I apologize for not telling you the whole story sooner. But right now this moment in time will be ours forever and I want to love this night forever. So when I die, I can die knowing for all the mistakes I made and all my regrets I don't have to regret the fact that we meet and found some real and true that will transcend death and time forever and entreaty. I love you Danny Phantom." She said in a spiritual voice just below a whisper.

"No matter what happens tonight I love you know and forever Danielle Phantasm." He replies the same.

Their touching embrace was being watch with nothing short of disgust by a small trio. Each looked like they swollen rat poison.

"That girl is about to wish she made the choice to marry me and not get betrothed to the little dung beetle. We are going to take what is rightful ours. Mother do you have on your toxin make up and have your Egyptian whip. And Father do you have a fist of iron and claws of gold ready to pound and slice?" asked the sinter Lord. They nodded with cold smile on their faces.

Then we are all se… Hey what that Dragon Ghost Princess doing out on the dance floor! She not supposed to be out for another 15 minutes!

"Her bloody mother let her came to the ball final. I'll get her sweetie don't you worry. Nothing is going to ruin this day!

"No, nothing going to ruin tonight!" he said with his eyes locked on the princess dancing in moonlight.


	14. Prophecy Forfulled

Prophecy Fulfilled

Things at the ball were going well. Out on the dance floor Tucker and Melissa were in an affectionate hold in each other's arms. She had her head on his chest listening to his lovely heartbeat while her radiant teeth shimmered in the candlelight. He went to get her some of tangy punch and his elbow knock a grape under the white silk tablecloth. There was a stifle of giggles coming from beneath the table as spectral breeze blew back the cloth to reveal the Gothic lovebirds feeding one another yogurt. Jazz and John sat in a window seat admittedly discussing different sciences. Nearby Gabby and Mark were hanging with children their own age trying to show who had the most power.

The adults were in a separate room admiring all the artwork and new clothes everyone was wearing. Much discussion was going on about the princess and her soon to be betrothed.

The Council was playing cards in one of the sitting rooms discussing with one another about the evening festivities so far. The dancing would go till 7:00 at which time dinner would be served. At 8:00 games would start and end at 9:30. That's when the King would present his surprise to his daughter. 11:00 the closing statements would be made. Finally at midnight precisely the coronation would happen. For a half an hour after that gift would be given to everyone and then everyone would go home. All in all the evening would be perfect.

"I must say that this is one of the best Independence Day Ball's that I have ever attended. The decorations are most exsquive this year. Tenal Ka take note of finding out who was this years decorator will you?" January said patiently. Tenal Ka curtsied and hurried off to her task.

"Forget about the decorations what about the buffet table? Its not even dinner yet and I'm already stuffed from eating those little hotdogs wrapped in bread." February informed the others patting his stomach.

"Yes I've also noted that this year's ball is drastically different then any of the previous ones. But I can't for the afterlife of me put my finger on it." March said all cranky like. He readjusted his mask making sure it didn't slip.

"Oh hush you old windbag! Personally I'm enjoying this new upbeat theme for the ball. Makes me feel like I'm alive again!" April spat in his face.

"Please don't argue you know how distressed I can get about it. Can't we discuss a more pleasant topic? Such as Sir Daniel Fenton? I think he's a fine lad worthy for our princess." May said gaily.

"Wheater he is worthy and in love with the Princess is beside the point. Fellow Council members let us not forget the strangeness surrounding his origins. He is an enigma and I personally don't like those. Nor do I like people who keep secrets from us." June added as she placed another card on the table.

"I hate to agree, but even though this Danny has been perfect so far at everything we've asked of him I still get an uneasy feeling. What if he's just trying to get close to the princess so he can kidnap her and lead the Renegades into another Human Ghost War." July asked shaking his head worriedly as these images filled his head.

"Are all of you paranoid or what? We are in the Royal Palace with not only the Royal Guard but also the Ghost Zone Police. No one is getting in or out without showing some id." August pointed out.

"Everyone knows your right August. I believe that Danny is a much better choice for the throne than Kenneth will ever be." September stated.

"I agree whole heartedly." October interjected.

"Unless something totally shocking is discovered I see no problem in us accepting him into the court." November said.

"Then were all in agreement. Danny Fenton will receive our blessing tonight as planned." December declared.

"Council Members please be silent for a moment. As you know this will be my last official act as head of this Council before I hand it over to my sister Spring. I must say it has been an honor to work with you. Mark my words young Daniel and his friends are very special indeed. Now come the last minutes of dancing are upon us and I don't want to miss a single moment." Winter informed her friends as they put away their card game and left.

Back in the ballroom in the dreamy light of the candles the couples hormones were on a rise. Breath of love was escaping thy lips as the gentle touch was on their fingertips.

From behind the stairs Kenneth was getting ready to launch his attack. "Ok we have a half hour till dinner. So lets make this quick. I'm hungry. You are in place Skulker?" whispered Kenneth into his bloom.

"Yes I'm in location and I've got my holo belt. Finally that child's pelt will be mine!"

"Don't get cocky Skulker! Are the rest of you in place?" asked Katherine

"YES!" came a reply from all Renegades. They were all eager to get their revenge and cause as much chaos as possible.

"Ok be ready to go on three. One, two three go!" shouted Adrian

On the dance floor the music had just ended and all the couples were leaning in for a kiss when all of sudden the windows exploded sending glass shards everywhere!

"AHHHH! What's happening? OH MY GOD! Help!" shouted the frantic panic partygoers. Everyone was running and screaming. The Renegades where turning chaos into pandemonium.

"Come on Danny we need to get in there and help!" shouted Danielle

"All security personal get to the ball room we have a level ten Ghost Attack! Kal you take half of the royal guard and join Captain Damon and get the guests to safety. Make sure everyone is checked for any possible injury. Hector you take the rest and get the Council to the shelters and guard them with your entire afterlife! Tala you come with me!" ordered a cool head Othello. He turned to face his wife but she was already assisting the servants in getting everyone to safety.

"Hey dipsticks lets really get this party started! I mean I been to funerals who where livelier than this. So here's a little rock to roll this party out of boredom!" screeched the singing banshee Ember

"The misery in this room is so sweet its like diving into the fountain of youth!' gleefully giggle Spectra as she and her assistant swam among the party goers feasting on them.

"Hey Johnny I bet me and my sister could beat you and your little kitty cat any day of the week. So lets race. YO Des grant my wish if I win." Shouted Pyraa

Everwhere you looked the Renegades where pouring into rip and tear the place up. The gang was doing their best to help. But their efforts seemed invain.

Jazz and John seemed more like Jazz parents as they went after Ember and Spectra. Sam and Zekk were after Techno and Walker who finally showed his true colors. Mark and Gabby had their handfuls tackling Pointdexter and the annoying little box ghost.

Melissa and Tucker were locking up the animal ghost in energy cages. Vlad who had changed was trying his best to handle some of the tougher ghost like the Fright Knight and everyone else was being pulled about 6 directions at once!

"What to we do? For everyone ghost we defeat another just comes to take their place. They're popping up all over the place. With more and more firepower! I need more help over here. Wahoo! I need those motorcycles contain. Anyone out there?" screamed Roxy into headset at Damon as she shoots off another round of special bullets at that Dragon Ghost.

Danny and Danielle were in the middle of everything. They hadn't transformed because if they did they be exposed. There just wasn't a lot of space to maneuver around. Wulf was doing his best to keep them safe when it happened. Danielle saw an older ghost who couldn't get away get hit by Lunch Lady buffet of bad food she ran to help but out of nowhere a streaks of black and white came up from behind and gripped her ruthful. She turned to see who had grabbed her and what was going on and was shock to see Danny 's green eyes!

"Danny! What are you doing? Put me down this instance," she commanded. She struggled to get loose but he just tightened his hold on her. This wasn't her Danny.

"So sorry _princess_, but my orders come from another being. One who has more power than you do." Danny informed her while smirking. He started to drag her out of the room and towards a secret passage.

"Danny what's got into you…? Huh?" spying the real Danny chasing after her from the other side of the room.

"Your not Danny! Let me go you monster. By order of the Crown Princess I insist you release me at once! Ohh!" she ordered right before she was darted. She instantly fell into a state of oblivion.

"Perfect. That was an excellent hunt although the prey was to easily caught." "Danny" muttered to himself. He heaved the princess limp body over his shoulder and nearly staggered under her. "She may be a princess, but she sure isn't light. Ah here we go." The fake Danny pressed some molding and disappeared into another room with his prize.

A few minuets later they reached a room where the fake Danny pressed his belt and turned into Skulker. "Sorry again princess but tonight not going to end happily ever after. Your prize my lord." laughed Skulker and deposit the unconscious girl onto the couch in front of his master. Kenneth smiled evilly and quickly tied her up as well as gagged and blindfolded her. It wouldn't do for her to be found just yet. Not if his plan was to work.

He placed his ice-cold hands on her chin and said softly to her knowing she couldn't hear him, " You and your family have caused my family enough grief. How blind was that oracle was to think you and your pathetic family where the right ones to rule. You have defied me for the last time. I'm going to take everything you really care about away from you. Your parents, sister, friends, and the love of your life. I will be the most famous ghost ever and most powerful in all the Ghost Zone when I _kill Danny Phantom_. See you later Danielle. I have a kingdom to be destroyed and an empire to rise from its ashes! See you later." He turned to Skulker before leaving to give his final orders.

"Lock the doors and secure all the exits before you leave. I don't want her escaping from here at all. Do I make myself clear?" Kenneth threatened. Skulker nodded his head. "Good, now remember when you go back out there not what ever happens you must make it look like it was the ghost boy who kidnapped the princess and is ordering around the Renegades. Now get to it!"

Meanwhile back in the ballroom Danny was fuming. "That two face bitch! Well if he thinks he can get away with stealing my face and identity he better be able to pay up front," said Danny as his eyes flashed from the heavens azure to radiant jade and he started to say with clench fist "Going Ghos… Ha!" he said as he was grabbed from behind and he was then pulled in to a corridor "What the big idea! I'm going to hurt you so bad!' he screamed

"Danny be quite and listen to me. You can't turn into Danny Phantom; at least till you know the real reason behind them attacking you. And why the Council fears you." said Vlad in a hurried whisper. He quickly closed the door and used an ectoblast to seal it. He looked all around to make sure he was alone.

Suddenly Natara appeared from behind a tapestry. She looked pretty much out of breath and her dress was torn in several places. Still she looked very determined about something. "Were all clear Vlad, but we must hurry. I'm not sure how much longer our forces can last. He must be told the complete truth." She said in a rushed voice.

"What more is there to know? I'm part of an ancient prophecy and Danielle and I share a common ancestor what's more to know?"

"Plenty if you will be silent and listen. Please don't interrupt. What I disclose to you is of the utmost importance and may very well change your destiny forever. You see the Ghost Zone respects and fear people who are hybrids because the Ocular Hasina said one of Joseph Macry descendents on his human son, Ezra, side would become a Halfa but that same person would eventually become the most powerful person ever to live. He would be able to tap into an unknown source of power. A power that is much like a ghost ectoplasm and a human's life force combined as one. I guess you would label it an ectoforce. It would make that halfa more powerful than a human or a ghost. You have powers beyond thy imagination can tell. You are the chosen one! You alone have the power to stop the impending war that has been dangling over our minds for so long. So if you truly feel like you must fight than go and do it! I will help in any way I can." He said in a solemn voice as he bowed to Danny before he bowed. Natara followed suit.

Danny was in a state of disbelief. He had learned more about his past and future than he wanted to in any lifetime. _He_ was the most powerful being alive or dead? He didn't understand what it all meant but he didn't have time to figure it out. "Rise you two. You can pay your respects to me later. Right now we have to save Danielle and stop these Renegades. You two go back and see what you can do. I'll join you in a minute. Regardless of what the Council will think I have to do this. I have to save Danielle and the Ghost Zone." Danny announced.

"You are a true hero Danny. We are honored to serve you. Don't worry we will not fail you. Vlad let's go kick some ghost butt." Natara declared as they left Danny alone in the corridor. He smiled as he watched him go. Taking a deep breath he let it out and focused.

"Ok Danny you can do this. All you have to do is rescue the princess and stop an invading army of ghost who hate your guts and not die and become a full ghost. All before dessert and the coronation ceremony. Piece of cake. Then if it's a piece of cake why do I feel like I ate a pail of maggots?" He said to himself as he phased through the door and as he ran out to the center of the ballroom. He stared his doppelganger straight in the eye and said in a cool voice clear " Hey buddy, no one steals my look and lives to tell about it. Because Danny Phantom is one of a kind and I'm the real McCoy so get ready to get a major butt whop from _the real Danny Phantom._ Going Ghost!" He shouted for everyone to hear. Everyone gasped in amazement as he changed into ghost mode.

"Daniel Fenton is Danny Phantom!" cried the Council as they watch from afar as the two apparition boys squared off.

The imposter started off with a high kick impacting with ghost energy. Danny just smiled and moved out of the way by 3 inches then went low, slid between the contender legs and did a handstand locking his legs around the opponent's neck and flung him into the wall. The other Danny rubbed his head and used an energy blast, which rebounded off of Danny's shield. Soon Danny was mimicking and using energy weapons which he used to smash the holo device and then beat Skulker to a pulp.

He fell to the to the ground batter and broken. Danny went over to him, firmly planting his right foot on Skulker armor plated chest and picked Skulker up with his right hand by grabbing Skulker's necklace and changed his other arm in to mega Swiss army knife.

"Okay Skulker we've rounded up everyone in the rebeluse little group! Now tell me where is Danielle and who's calling the shots or I'll pop you open like a can of sardines!" shouted Danny

He weakly pointed to the stairs and he collapsed.

Kenneth stood there in an onyx veil of dishonor and ill-gotten glory! His parent's joined him on the staircase. His parent's eyes were little more then vipers slits. Their long hair became wild and untamed as they stared and smirk. They still had a chance to salvage this.

"Well looks like the princess has very poor judgment in character. You pretend to be normal and kind hearted. That you actually loved the princess when really the Renegades haven't been _after _you but _working_ for you. You wanted all the power to start another war and you don't care who gets hurt in the crossfire! Council I think its very self evident that this abomination needs to be destroyed!" cried Kenneth pointing dramatically at Danny.

"Me a monster? I love Danielle too much to ever harm her! I didn't ask to become a half ghost. But if there's any evil in this room and that endangers the world it's _you! _I'm willing to fight to the death to keep the two worlds from enduring another Human–Ghost War and prove I'm the true man to be the next King. So lets see how good you are!" said Danny as a new fire burned in his heart and blazed inside his phosphor green gaze.

"You dare to challenge me? I'm the top fighter in all of the Ghost Zone. You are only a halfa that means you only have half of my power. But if you insist we shall duel. Once I have defeated you I'll personally see to your destruction and learn what you did to the princess." Kenneth responded. He glowed a bright green and his clothes instantly transformed into a suit of armor. "Kane make sure no one interferes with our battle. Lets begin!" he shouted as he flew towards Danny.

Danny braced himself and sent a telepathic message to Wulf to keep his friends safe and make sure that no one got hurt. Kenneth barreled him straight into him and into the wall.

"You are weak. You will never win. Just give up and I promise to give you a merciful death!" Kenneth told him as he delivered an ectopunch to Danny stomach. Danny crumbled to the ground and before Kenneth could plant his foot on his face fazed through the floor.

"We got to help him! Come on Tucker, Jazz, lets go!" Sam shouted as she raced towards the ballroom floor before Wulf bared her way. "Wulf get out of the way. Danny needs our help!"

Wulf shook his head and barked at them. "Can't let you. It's against the rules."

"What rules! Danny getting his ghost butt kicked!" Tucker wailed.

"I don't care if this is a duel I have to help my little brother." Jazz insisted trying to maneuver around Wulf but he pushed her back.

"You can't interfere with this you guys. It's a Challenge Duel. Danny has challenged Kenneth for the throne and to prove his innocent. If anyone interferes the challenge is void. Danny automatically loses." Gabby informed them coming over to them and watched as Danny and Kenneth battled fiercely.

"Besides Danny can hold his own ground." Mark told them. All their dates nodded in agreement. The group turned to watch the battle anxious to see that statement proven.

Danny created a shield around himself with one hand and fired an ectoplasm blast with the other. Kenneth dodged it and nicked him with his sword. He was stronger than Danny. Even Danny's power of mimicry wasn't helping him much as he got slammed into another wall.

"Give up you traitorous being. None of your kind has the right to exist. All half's are nothing but trouble." Kenneth roared bringing his sword down into Danny left shoulder. Danny screamed in pain as green ectoplasm with specks of red blood spilled onto the floor.

Danny moaned and didn't rise. He was in agony. None of his powers were strong enough to beat this guy and he couldn't thing of anything to defeat him. He didn't even have the support of his friends. The last thing he saw before he was plunged into darkness was Kenneth coming in for the kill.

Danny was no longer in the ballroom. He was Danny Fenton again. He seemed to be floating in a vast white emptiness. "I've failed in my mission. I failed to save my friends and stop Kenneth from starting another Human Ghost War. I failed to fulfill the prophecy. I even failed Danielle but most of all I failed myself." His thoughts echoing around him. He glanced around but couldn't figure out where he was. He wasn't on Earth and this certainly wasn't the Ghost Zone. Where was he? Had he died and gone to heaven?

"No you are not in heaven. You are in a place that separates the spiritual world from the world of the living. A thin barrier that the Oracle installed to prevent the Ghost from uprising. This is a place of sacredness and understanding. You have come here because I need to make sure you don't give up on yourself." A voice said. The voice seemed to be full of wisdom and power.

Danny twisted around looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there? Answer me! Show yourself!" Danny yelled. A hearty chuckle was heard and someone materialized instantly in front of him. A twenty something year old man with one blue and one green eye and black hair with a single white streak had appeared. It was Joseph Macry!

"Hello whatever great grandson. It is good to meet you. I have been watching over you since the day of your birth. I knew you were the one who was meant to fulfill the prophecy. You are the Chosen One. The one destined to unite the living and the dead." Joseph said knowingly.

"I know you! Please can you help me? I've failed everyone and now I've left them in the mercy of Kenneth. I have to stop him but I don't have the strength to fight. I don't know what to do." Danny begged.

Joseph smiled and took Danny's hand. "All the power you need is inside of you Danny. It's always been inside of you. You have a pure heart and beautiful dreams. Just believe in yourself and never give up! You can do this. You only truly fail when you refused to get back up and fight. You must never give up and never give in, when you fall down get back up again. As long as your spirit remains unbroken you have not failed so get up and fight. And always remember what you _are _fighting for! Now go and remember in your vein ruins some of the finest and most powerful blood." He said as he vanished into the void.

Danny woke up in time to block Kenneth attack and grabbed each other fist and began to struggle. Danny refused to given even has he was being force to the ground. He pushed back harder then Kenneth pull out the Plasmius Maxims that he had nicked from Vlad and stunned him.

"AAHH! You rotten little…. Ohh" Danny moaned as he plummeted to the ground and became imbedded in the floor by three inches. Kenneth glided down to him and said "Your finished! Say good night! Uh?"

Danny burst out of floor with supernatural strengths. He had enough! This fight ended here and now. "I'm taking you down once and for all Kenneth Melchior! Going Super Ghost!" Instead of two white rings of light two gold rings covered his body and he glowed a bright jade before the light dimmed enough for people to see. His uniform had gotten a make over big time. He was now covered from head to toe in gold and silver armor. A crest shaped helmet shielded his face and he had a long white scarf with rainbow tips tied tightly around his neck. In his right hand he wielded a large medieval sword that could be equal to Excalibur itself with a matching shield. On the center of his chest plate was a large DF as his family crest. He had finally tapped into the ectoforce. "Prepare to be vanquished."

"Its not possible! You, You have summon the ectoforce to hyper evolve yourself!" Kenneth stammered in fright as he took a step back shaken.

Danny watched as his sword glistened in the light and he said in a voice so much older and wiser, "Surrender now and I will let you live in your own coward ness but fight and I assure you the price will be fatal."

Kenneth ran head long into the battle full of rage! He had come to far to be stopped now by some halfa. He swung his sword hard and fast, but Danny merely blocked it with out as much of breath. He tried to impale the hybrid but he was blocked by the shield when hit sang out a note of triumph. Danny then swung hard and broke Kenneth sword. The evil lord was rooted to ground and he stumbled back in shock and suddenly the steel blade was at his throat. He glance up and heard Danny say in a hushed whisper. "You lose."

"No I can't fail! Not now! Not after coming so close!" he said in utter disbelief as his eye bugged out so bad you thought they fall out of his head.

"You just did. Now lets have the truth once and for all. This may be a little painful!" he said as he began to extract the collection of ecto thought bubbles. And the bubbles flouted to the ceiling and burst revealing all that happened in the last week. From Kenneth family planning their treasonous plan to kidnapping the princess!"

"Get them!" said Roxy as Katherine and Adrian tried to escape. They didn't make it that far before they were thrown in with the rest of the trash. Othello appeared with Danielle who immediately ran to Danny and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're safe. What should we do with all these trouble makers?" asked Danny indicating the prisoners.

"Well with Walker's prison being decommission as we speak the Renegades are going with Roxy to the new G.Z.S.T.P.D. Prison. But as Crowned Princess the duty to deal with these traitors falls to me." sighing sadly she gazed at the three evil royals.

"What to you think is the correct punishment?" asked Danny quietly.

"I think the only punishment fitting for them is to walk in the shoes of those they hate most. Mom, bring me the vile of humanity from the lien closet.

She came back with a small aqua perfume bottle. Danielle then opens each of the Melchior mouth and put three drops on their tongues, which tasted really nasty.

In a few moments they were human! "You three will be human the rest of your days and shall never be able to sample the pleasure of this world. So that when you do die you will go to Heaven or Hell or in-between. Here some money and clothes now you will be dropped off in a homeless shelter in Chicago suburbs. Now get!" she decreed as she held Danny hand. In blaze of fire they were gone never to be heard from again.

They were gazing into the other eye when the heard someone clearing their throat. All thirteen Council Members were standing behind them. They didn't look too happy.

"Council I can explain. You see..." Danielle began to explain tiredly before Winter held up a hand to silence her. Danielle shut up and nudged Danny forward. Danny walked to over to them and bowed.

"Danny Fenton/ Phantom stand forth. We have all heard of your exploits and we have seen what you can do. And to be honest we are unclear of what to do with you my young friend." said Councilwomen Winter in a loud clear voice.

"We have seen you show good judgment and responsible use of power except for the time when you triggered the spirit of Poindexter!" said January in a serious tone. She clearly didn't like rule breakers.

"You care for others and put them before yourself. A most admiral trait that many humans do not possess." said February who was impressed

"You cleverly out smarted Plasmius! Not an easy task." said March happily

"And we are all proud that you have continued to fight even after Walker little stunt!" said April

" What I find most impressive young halfa is your ability to learn from your past actions. Such being the case with Valerie Gray the Ghost hunter!" bubbled May.

"Lets not forget your heroic efforts to save Lady Jasmine from being replaced by that awful Kitty." June said. July nodded in agreement.

"You also didn't run away or try to deny that you loved Danielle despite her keeping secrets from you." August pointed out.

"I can't think of many guys who would do that." September said.

You clearly have mastered all your ghost powers." October stated and November added "And yet you know how to have human fun."

"You are the Chosen One spoken about in the prophecy." December told him in a solemn voice.

The Council said in union "You have saved us all. Prevented another War and we are entirely grateful! You have our blessing as future king of the Ghost Zone!"

Danny looked at them in surprise but didn't have long to stay that way. Soon everyone was clapping and chanting his name "Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom!" He was their hero.

"Well before we eat dinner and get things back on track I have a surprise for my daughter. Hit it!" cried the King

In an explosion of colored smoke that filled the stage, three singers appeared in the most up-to-the-minute outfit ever!

"The Scream Girls! Oh thank you Daddy!" said Danielle as she and everyone else ran to the stage for some fun!


	15. Cornation

Coronation

After everyone had settle down after rockin' to music of the Scream Girls banquet was severed. Danny sat in the seat of respect to right hand of the king.

"I'm so stunned! After thrashing Kenneth ectoplasm butt I surprised that I'm hungry!" Exclaimed Danny as he eyed the gold and silver lids hiding the fantastic smelling cooking.

"I'm so ready to pig out on some Big Macs! And give me some greasy fries! Meat how could I live with out you?" Drooled Tucker as he was eyeballing the table

"Tuck! Please mind your etiquette! You were so well behave for last few hours don't screw up now." Giggled Melissa

"I only look forward to see that there is some vegetable." mummer Sam as she held Zekk hand

"I assure, My Lady no feast is compete with out a salad., " said Zekk.

"Everyone please ascend! We have certainly have had a memorably evening. So lets settle down and devour! Then we can bring to a close the motivation we're are here tonight!" said Othello as he clapped his hand and magically rations appeared on their plates.

Soon over lapping conversation were going up and down the table. The food was fabulous and everyone was looking fondly at the head of the table. Finally dinner was over and everyone head to the throne room. Danny was sweating like crazy and he felt like he was going to disgorge.

"Oh Danielle. I I I really don't think I can handle this. I'm an ordinarily teenager and in about ten minutes I will be made dare I say _Prince of the Ghost Zone!_ What am I to do?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Smiling she took his hands in hers and put them next to her heart and said with tears in her eyes. "Be brave and strong. You have done more than you thought you could ever accomplish. You'll find the strength to get through this in same place you found the power to defeat that awful Kenneth in your heart. I believe in you Danny. And I loved you since the moment we meet and even before that we have be destined to make this journey and what ever the future has in store for us we face together. Come everyone waits for you. Just remember what you are supposed to do. Kissing him on the cheek. "Good Luck, my Phantom!" as she ran inside the room leaving him unaccompanied in a gloomy dimly lit passage.

He looked in front of him at the looming arch doorways. He closed his eyes and the only sound echoing up and down around him was the frantic beat of his heart. He managed to slow it down as he breathed in and out. He was soon reliving in his own mind all the amazing adventures that he had happen since that fated accident that change his life. From getting the Fenton Thermos to work, being stalk by Skulker. From learn of Vlad and getting more powers to the more recent memories of the past two months. He understood that everyone had a destiny and that they should listen to what their heart was telling them about that fate. He done only one part of his destiny he knew that there be more challenges on the way and he could pass them all.

As the great doors were pulled apart he had to shield his eyes. He could hear the horns sound off. Gulping he mutter "Here goes everything."

He took two steps forward and was stopped by the crossed swords of the Canmore brothers. He waited till Othello raised his right arm. He then went up the red carpet walk to the throne. Everyone was bowing in respect as he passed. Well almost everyone. He heard video game music and shot a look in Tucker direction that was busy playing on his PDA till Melissa punches him in the tummy.

"OW! Mel! I was just about to win at Dragon Jouster!" he moaned in a high pitch voice

"You can get knock off the back of a 12 ton lizard on to your lazy butt till its black and blue some time. Its your friend big night you should show some respect!" she jeer at him as she fogged up his specs.

"Sorry"

"You should be Tucker!" Sam said in a viper voice

"Would you two keep it down my little brother is so grown up right now!" cried Jazz

By this time Danny had reached the throne. He kneeled and extended his right hand, which touch Othello saber.

"For courage of heart beyond duty I award you title of Sir Danny Phantom, Guardian of the Worlds. I also like you to be recognized as hero of the Ghost Zone. Are ready to embraces your destiny, young one?" asked Othello as he finished crossing his blade on each of Danny shoulders and now laid flat across his forehead.

"I'm ready, Sir. I honestly admitted that I 'm scared but I will accepted my destiny." Said Danny as he said in solmon voice.

Reaching into his right pocket he pulled out his seal and held out in front of Danny. "Do you Daniel Artha Fenton swear complete and faithful loyalty to the Royally family of the Ghost Zone and the Council of 13. In the name of the Great Joseph Macry and always fight for the side of good and do the right thing?" asked Othello in a voice a little above a whisper.

"I swear it! I swear on my life in both my living life and my afterlife. To up hold the duties and responsibly of a member of the Royally Court!" he said as he touch the Seal and blinding white radiance shot out.

"You have just taken the Oath. You are bonded by that Oath for the rest of eternities so don't break it. Or the conquest will be cataclysmic! Bring forth the objects."

Desdemona brought a small velvet blue box and opened it to reveal a blank medallion. Othello placed it around Danny neck and the front change to match the crest on Danny's hyper armor. "This shall be you symbol of power when you and my daughter rain over the populaces. Soon it will adorn all over my castle after my time comes to an end."

"Thank you your highness."

Gabby then presents him with a ring with a matching crest. She slid it on to his right ring finger. "This gives you power and authority to make change." She explained as she crusty.

"Now the final touch. Danielle bring forth the crown." Order Othello

She carried on a silk lavender pillow a ring of gold with a polished jade crystal in the center. She went to place it on his head but paused. "Danny you can still get out this. You don't have to give everything up just for me. I must know are you doing this because you want to or do you feel you have to?" she asked in a hush whisper

"I don't want to do this because I feel I _have to_ I want to do this because I _choose to do It._" He said kindly.

Smiling she placed the crown on his head. He smiled and drew her into an embraces and said to her in a loud clear voice "I choose to be now and forevermore Danny Phantom Guardian of the Worlds _and_ Daniel Artha Fenton , Prince of the Ghost Zone. I choose Wulf to be my Spirit Walker and I choose you to be my true love!" he said as he kissed her.

The two ran to join their friends. They were all talking and having fun when Danny asked the question. "After all that happen what more left to this fairy tale?"

"Two things, young Daniel. One I like to take this opportunity to tell everyone that Natara and I are going to get married in two months!" said Vlad happily

"Coagulation! At least you gave up on our mom" said Jazz.

"What the other thing left to do?" asked Danny

"The only thing left , my child is the journey home and telling your parents the truth." Said Desdemona

"We all leave first thing tomorrow morning. Have everything packed." Said Othello

"I guess this is good bye. But Zekk I don't want to say good bye." Sam said sorrowful

"I don't want to say good bye either, Sam that why we won't!" said Zekk with a gleam in his eye.

"What are you saying?" asked Tucker

"My brother and I are coming with you! Captain Damon has assigned us to be part of an elite group of special top agents to guard the Ghost Zone from the other side. We'll be staying with you Sam as exchange students! So Tuck, maybe we could go on a real date?" said Melissa she said as ran her fingers up his face.

"You too John?" asked Jazz. He nodded.

Then under the light of a ghostly reflection on the lunar sphere everyone kissed in the dream light room.


	16. Happly ever after

Happily ever after?

"Ok here up everyone! We don't want get caught in traffic. We have to make it to the outer rim by nine tonight! Hurry up Foley! Quit the loll galling or I'll send the hounds after you!" order Othello as he heaves a titanic oak chest in trunk of his stretch limo.

"I just want one more of your supreme bubble bath! Ahh! Melissa I don't stretch that way! No let me at least keep bathrobe!" he begged as Melissa dragged her boyfriend out of the bathtub and threw garments in his face.

"You got two minutes to get dressed and we should left half an hour ago!" she said growling in friction and rubbing her temples she thought "I'm the techno mystic life form of the ghost zone and of all the boys in the universe I've go and fall for him. I hope destiny has a good reason for tying the unbreakable red thread between us."

"After everything that happen this week. It will be nice to get thing back to normal." Sighed Sam as she applied more onyx eye shadow.

"_Normal! Since when has are lives been normal!"_ said Danny as ran up to the vehicle dragging on old rickety wheels his luggage. "I've just been made second in the kingdom as well as an heir to throne. To rule by my destined bride when she turns 21! We been in a phantom place for a week and done all the most amazing things. We defeat a guy with an 1100-year-old grip! And look a three head cow just jump over the moon with a flying pig! _Normal? Please! Our lives are just plain weird!"_

"You think everything here as been unbelievable? While for you three learning how to master the realm of high school and the living world is going to be a piece of cake compared to telling the world worst ghost hunters that there little boy is now a prince and much more! Honestly Danny! Your father is loony as the come! He would be the perfect court jester!" giggled Gabby

"Gabby! That enough I know I raised you better than that. I'm sorry Danny. She knows better." Said Desdemona as she finished buttoning her lilac DKNY Mini –Dress suit.

"It all rights your Majesty! We heard worse over the years. And we have both thought at one time or another changing our names and moving to another state because we felt we expire of the mortification!" blushed Jazz who face went as scarlet as her hair!

"I think this the toughest thing I ever done is go tell someone the truth. Danny what if your parents tried and harm my family? The Canmores are staying to help restore the castle and will be back at the mansion tomorrow so we don't have their protection. With all my great power I feel as helpless as a newborn. Is that not ironic? We defeat the Renegades and stop a war from happing but I'm scared to go and tell your parents the truth! I thought I was the brave one! Guess I'm not so fearless." She chuckled nerveless.

"If it makes you feel any better am so scared I could die and come back as a ghost twice! But no matter what happens we will still be together. I feel affection for you, and I stand by you no matter what. Now come on! I want to get in to this scorching ride and watch a special sneak peek of Star Wars 3 Revenge of the Sith! Are you sure its not piracy? He asked in an insecure.

"No you peon! One of the ways we make some money is viewings movies before they are released and being one of the critics. We have a lot of stocks and other things to make the green! Cash is a must even in the Zone!" retorted Zekk as he did an Ollie on his hover board.

"We have stocks in everything from Wal-Mart to Microsoft! Though why human and ghost think we need money is beyond me. It's pointless! I mean no one really owns the Earth or the Sky or even the Ocean! We have to share it! No is more important than anyone else we are all equal and power, greed, lust and selfness combined with hate, angry vengeances and violence it is all going to be humanity undoing! Because humanity great threat is it self! And when you fail to learn to this lesson in life you will carry it with you to your death!" screamed a hyper vaulted Gabby

"Sweet heart calm down. You do have wisdom beyond your years but please now is not the time for ranting and raving! So say good-bye to Mark and get in the limo. We still have to figure out what to say to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton about all this! So hop to it my little fledgling!" order Othello in annoyed voice as he ran over a list in his hand.

"Good Bye Mark! I love to see you some time soon again!" she said as he hugged her and kiss her gently

"Catch you on the flip side!" he shouted as he disappeared into the crowed.

Soon they we all on their way. The ride was a lot more entertaining than the carriage was. They reach their home a whole hour early. Everyone was nerve but Danny was acting like a long tailed cat in room with a hundred rockin' chairs. Danielle handed him a barf bag and he let out a huge one.

"Feeling better? Because we will be at you house in about twenty minutes that 1200 seconds! We can't keep dodging the bullet here; I mean you knew we have to tell them the truth eventually! No matter we' ll do it together!"

"I glad I don't have to do this alone. Thanks." He said as his gaze meet with embarrassing UFO sign attached to his home. "Well here goes everything!"

Inside the house Jack was playing with his action figure and Maddie was doing inventory on all the ghost gadgets. The clock chimed eight and Maddie sighed.

"Jack, honey it's been whole week since the kids went to visit Danielle's home and no word at all I think something smells funny about this!"

Jack who was sniffing him self and straight up and said "We should have put the Fenton Tracking collars on them. That or get better cell phone range."

"I just have this funny felling that… hold did you hear a car outside? OMG! Jack gets over here quickly there a limo outside!"

The door open dramatically and out stepped the shadow of a man who appeared to be helping a women out of the limo. Followed by them was a young girl, then Tucker and a girl, Sam and a boy Jazz and guy, and final Danny and Danielle and a colossal black dog! They knocked and the opened it and Maddie asked, "Who are you?"

"Mrs. Fenton it is a pleasure to meet you at last! My name is Othello Gabriel Fantana and this is my lovely wife, Desdemona, and our other daughter Gabriella. May we be welcomed into your home? We have a couple of matters we wish to discuss." Asked the tall man with long black hair.

"Well… I don't I mean Ahh! " Stammer Maddie

"Get ecto grenade you snuffing spooks!" screamed Jack holding what looked like a water balloon.

"Jack Noah Fenton! This are ones who been kind to our children so don't go all berserk on them OK?" shriek Maddie as she assured everyone inside. "Hurry up don't want to caught your death out here. Get settle in the living room I'll get some refreshments!"

Soon everyone was eating chocolate chip cookies and ectoplamice limeade. After about ten minuets of silence Othello broke the ice.

"Jack, Maddie I would first like to say you've done a wonderful job with Danny here. He will be a fine young man when he grows up. I see why my little filly loves him so. But because of their relationship and who I am and my family there are certain details you two should know about. Like what me and my wife do for a living."

"Danielle told us you were involved with politics. And you must be high on ladder to get your own limo. So are you involved in D.C. or is it more locale?" asked Maddie.

"No Maddie we are not affiliated with the U.S. government in fact we are the head of our country government." Explained Desdemona

"Than which country are you part of? And what is your exact position?" question Jack

"My position sir is that of King and me and my Queen rule the Ghost Zone!" he said

"YOU'RE A KING? THAT MAKES YOUR DAUGHTERS PRINCESS? MY SON BEEN DATING A GHOST PRINCESS!" shouted Maddie

"Eat ectoplasm goo! Ahh!" Shouted Jack and Maddie as forced to sit still and their weapons stuck to the ceiling.

"FYI. My dad a ghost, mom a human, Gabby and me are halfas and we are not the only ones in this room. Danny it times to tell the truth." Sighed Danielle

"Tell us the truth about what son?" asked his father

"Daniel Artha Fenton what aren't you telling us?" asked his mother

"There something I should told you a long time ago. Sighing Before I tell you I want you to know that I'm still your son. Going Ghost!" as two blinding lights surround him and when it demised the lights Danny had changed.

"O my God! Son, Danny you're the ghost boy?" asked Maddie in disbelief

He nodded.

"How did this happen?" asked Jack who was so flabbergasted no notice that cookie crumbs were running down his face.

Before he could answer everyone start to sing a song they wrote on way home.

He a phantom, Danny Phantom. Yo Danny Phantom was just 14 when his parents built a really strange machine it was designed to view a world on see. He going to catch them all because he Danny Phantom When it didn't quite work his folks just quit but Danny took a look inside of it there was a great big flash everything just changed his molecules got all rearranged when he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes he could walk through walls and disappeared and fly he was much more unique than the other guys it was then he knew what he had to do he had to fight the ghost coming through he going to catch them all he going to catch them all because he Danny Phantom!" 

"I have been fighting ghost for a long time. I have many powers." He said as he ticked them off as well as villains.

"Son no matter what you are we are Fentons and no matter what Fentons stick together!" said Jack

"Thanks Dad."

"Who are you three, are you what was word you used Halfa?" asked Maddie

"I'm Lt. Zekk Hacker second in commanded of the G.Z.S.T.P.D. or Ghost Zone Special Taskforce Police Department. The red head is my sister Melissa "Mouse" Hacker she may be 15 but she a techno wiz! The last one is Little John Jr. he come form the enchanted forest and is one of children of the Guardians. We are on special assement to protect this side of the portal from the last of the Renegades ghost that Danny was telling you about. Here this is a judgment scanner disk. Put that program in your entire tech and you'll know install if a ghost is good or bad. "

"COOL" squealed Jack

"What about the dog?" asked Maddie

"Mom, Dad I like you to meet my bodyguard and Spirit Walker, Wulf! He really a werewolf ghost but thanks to this collar he can become a regular dog which I will take full responsibly for." Said Danny

"Ok, Now are their anymore surprise we should know about?" asked Maddie

"Just that Danny and Danielle are part of ancient prophecy that you guys and us share a common ancestor and that the two love birds are going to be the next King and Queen of the Ghost Zone. No nothing really." Smirked Gabby

"Hold on! Your engaged and a prince and going to be a King? This is too much!" said Maddie as she faint into Jack arms

"Well there is the fact Vlad Master is the only other halfa and he is Gabby and mine godfather and that he will marry in two months." Said Danielle

They spent the next two hours going over everything that happen since Danny first become the Phantom to this moment then after it was all done they agreed of plan that suit everyone. Danny and Danielle went out for a little stroll and soon came across the Box Ghost throwing dumpster. Smiling wickedly they changed and went to do their duty for this what all about.

The End!


End file.
